Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide
by S.P.D. Gold Ranger
Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...
1. Windmill Isle, Act 1

It's a dark night, but everything is peaceful in the vastness of space. However, the tranquility is not to last, as a gargantuan fleet of foreign-looking battleships can be seen converging on the planet Earth.

The commander of these battleships looks on and laughs maniacally, only to be cut off when one of the smaller ships is ripped to shreds in a flash of orange light.

The shadowed figure looks on as more and more of her battleships are ripped apart, their explosions lighting up the starry night.

Before the commander can wonder what is going on, she notices something going on at the landing deck.

Over at the landing bay, piles of scrap metal can be seen strewn about while fires rage in the background, a crew of the commander's specially-constructed robots rushing to put out the blazes before they spread to any of the other ships. Meanwhile, cannon fire can be seen in the background, as the weapons are obviously firing at something.

A lone figure stands amidst the chaos, staring towards the commander's control deck. A drove of robots appear from their pods, all ready to stop the intruder. All the while, every single weapon on the ship begins to aim at the figure, who tenses up, ready to go.

Back in the control room...

"ARGH!! Not that irritating brat again!!" the commander exclaimed, facepalming as she realizes who has boarded the flagship. "All weapons!! Don't let Nick escape alive!! DESTROY HIM!!!"

And with that, every single weapon opens fire, but Nick is already on the move, using his natural agility to dodge and weave through the heavy fire.

As he approaches the drove of robots, he accelerates forward, a powerful-looking blue aura surrounding him that allows him to knock the incoming robots away without losing any of his momentum.

After a while, Nick propels himself off of a robot and goes soaring into the air, avoiding a cannon shot, then quickly lands, accelerates forward, and slides under another attacking robot, the view going into slow motion.

"Missed me," Nick teases.

The action picks up as Nick continues forward, boosting into even more robots and reducing them to mere scrap metal.

The very next second, the commander, controlling a rather elaborate battle suit, leaps down onto the deck and opens fire on Nick, who realizes that he's in trouble and continues weaving around as he runs up the side of a nearby wall, the weapons fire still following him.

After a few seconds of wall running, the commander unleashes some missiles towards Nick that are dodged when he leaps off of a raised piece of metal and aims right for the battle suit.

The commander brings the battle suit's raised fist down in an attempt to crush Nick, but he avoids the blow by sliding forward the instant he makes contact with the ground and continuing to run away from the machine.

The commander growls at this, unleashing a barrage of missiles towards the mobile teenager. Nick continues to pour on the speed, the projectiles just barely missing him.

Nick goes into a forward somersault before unrolling on the ground and bolting back into speed, sticking his tongue towards the commander before disappearing from sight.

This, obviously, angers the commander, her battle suit's left cannon changing into a sort of hand.

"You're not getting away!!" the commander exclaims, firing the hand towards Nick.

Nick looks behind him to assess the situation, only to let out a gasp of shock when the giant mechanical hand snatches him up and returns to the commander's battle suit.

The commander sneers at Nick, as if to say 'I've got you in my grasp'. Nick just smiles and closes his eyes in concentration.

After about a second or two, seven sphere-shaped crystals appear around Nick, glowing brightly amidst the darkness of space.

The commander gasps in shock, apparently knowing what these crystals can do. She uses the battle suit's other hand to attempt to completely crush Nick, but it seems to be too late.

As Nick disappears from sight, an explosion of yellow light bursts from Nick and severs both hands from the battle suit. When we can see Nick clearly, he has absorbed all seven of the crystals and transformed, his hair now golden and spiked up, and his eyes changed from brown to emerald green.

After a few seconds of floating there, Nick lets out a battle cry, rears back, and then charges forward, piercing straight through the center of the battle suit and flying towards the rest of the flagship.

"Uh-oh... time to go!!" the commander exclaims, ejecting from the battle suit and flying away in her personal hovercraft just as her battle suit crumbles to pieces.

Nick continues to follow the commander through the depths of the flagship, using his boosted strength and endurance to simply bust straight through any obstacles in his way.

After a bit of chasing, Nick breaks through the final door and flies away just as the flagship is ripped to pieces in a massive explosion.

Not satisfied with just this, Nick continues to fly through the armada, breaking through whatever stands in his way, ripping quite a few ships to shreds in the process.

We now focus on a space station equipped with what appears to be some sort of laser cannon. A speck of light can be seen moving towards the station with Nick still in hot pursuit.

Once inside the station, however, the commander loses control of her hovercraft and crashes into the side of the tunnel, falling out and bouncing to the ground in her main control room. Not a second later, Nick bursts through the floor, ready to strike.

"N-Nick!!" the commander exclaims, backing a few steps away. "I'm... I'm sorry!! Really, I am!! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear!! Just give me a chance..."

"Well, this is new. Showing remorse, Majotourbillon?" Nick teased. "You know, if you would just play nice, I wouldn't have to break all your toys."

Getting serious now, Nick draws his hand back, ready to fire off his signature attack.

"Now I'm only going to ask you this once. WHERE IS MOMOKO?!"

Majotourbillon doesn't respond to this, gripped by fear. She knows that Nick has gotten much stronger since the last time they met.

"I won't tell you," Majotourbillon responds. "You'll have to go find her yourself back on that jigsaw puzzle you call a planet."

This only confuses Nick.

Without warning, Majotourbillon hits a button that opens a hole in the floor towards Earth, then shoots a powerful beam of dark energy at Nick that drains the energy of the Majokai Crystals, forcing him back into his normal self.

Majotourbillon then uses this energy and fires it down the hole towards Earth, plunging deep into the crust.

With a massive roar, the planet splits into seven continents, all floating away from the world's core.

Nick can only stare on in horror at what Majotourbillon has done.

Before Nick can ask Majotourbillon what she's done, the dark witch disappears.

Just then, Nick hears a beeping sound and his heart nearly stops as he realizes what is about to happen. Nick quickly gathers the drained Majokai Crystals, pockets them, and uses his magical powers to surround himself with a shield as the flagship is ripped to pieces in an almighty explosion.

As the shockwave from the flagship's destruction dissipates, we can see Nick falling down to the broken Earth, not hurt thanks to his shield, but completely unconscious.

What kind of adventure awaits now?

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick looks down at the shattered Earth from one of the lesser ships of Majotourbillon's air fleet.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Sasami walks up and joins Nick, smiling brightly. She joins hands with Nick and looks down at the shattered planet. During the instrumental, we pan over to the moon, which is eventually overlapped by the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo.)

_Zutto soba ni ita kara  
__(You were always by my side)_

(Footage: Doremi is pacing through the village in Mazuri, looking impatient as if she's waiting for someone.)

_Aita suki ma ookisugite  
__(So the gap you made is so huge)_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen laying down by the beach in Apotos, sunbathing with a smile on her face.)

_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji  
__(The cheeky response you made...)_

(Footage: Aiko leaps into the air, sinking a perfect shot on one of the basketball courts in Empire City.)

"_Mata ne..." ga sabishii  
__("See ya..." It makes me sad)_

(Footage: Onpu signs an autograph for one of her Spagonian fans, smiling all the while.)

_Minarenai machi de naiteru nara  
__(If you're crying in an unfamiliar town)_

(Footage: Momoko skids to a stop somewhere deep in the ruins of a Chun-nan temple, gazing ahead towards her destination.)

_Soba ni inakutemo  
__(Even if I'm not by your side)_

(Footage: Hana can be seen racing down a stretch of the jungles of Adabat, clearly having the best time of her life.)

_egao wa todoketai  
__(I want to send you a smile)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen somewhere in Holoska, giving a cute wave towards the camera.)

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick, in his super form, dashes forward, tearing through Majotourbillon's forces. Cut to Majotourbillon herself, who backs up as Nick crashes through the floor to face.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Yuki and Saiki stare towards the moon from the capital of Shamar, having noticed a moving gold spark up there.)

_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru futatsu no omoi  
__(These two loves that feel so close together)_

(Footage: Yuki just barely dodges away in time as Nick, still in his super form, flies by, causing Yuki to chase after him. Cut to the soaring Nick, who has Sasami on his back as he flies along. The sequence ends with a still shot of both Nick and Sasami flashing peace signs towards the camera.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide  
_Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
Revamped: February 27th, 2008  
Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, I know. I adapted _Super Mario Galaxy_ into an Ojamajo Doremi story, so I figured, why can't I do it with what is obviously one of the best Sonic games I've played in a LONG while? So, in case you're wondering, this IS an Ojamajo Doremi adaptation of _Sonic Unleashed_, which is my new absolute favorite game.

Author's Note 2: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of the game. I HAVE THE 360 VERSION NOW!!!). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: Windmill Isle, Act 1

Nick could somehow feel the rushing of the wind as he continued to fall through the atmosphere, completely unconscious and still surrounded by his barrier.

As he approached a continent he wasn't familiar with, he finally began to stir, looking around and noticing that he was floating in midair over what appeared to be Apotos, a Greek city that he and Momoko had vacationed in one time a couple years ago.

However, before he could gain his bearings in the matter, his barrier suddenly popped.

"Well... that experience was pretty short-lived..." Nick stated to nobody in particular before falling straight to the ground at a rapid speed, landing head-first and creating a miniature tremor.

After about ten seconds, Nick managed to pull his head out of the dirt, shaking his head and dusting his clothes off.

"Well, that wasn't TOO bad of a landing," Nick joked. "I'd say about a 7.4."

Before Nick could say anything more, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Snapping around quickly, he noticed a young girl who appeared to be only twelve or thirteen years old lying on the ground, quite unconscious. She was, admittedly to Nick, quite pretty for her age. She had bright aqua-blue hair that was tied up into two long ponytails and hair braids that resembled red crystal spheres.

"Oh, geez!!" Nick exclaimed, rushing up to the unconscious girl. "I hope I didn't hurt her when I made my crash landing..."

Nick quickly checked the girl for any injuries; none that he could see. "Okay, that's a relief..."

At this, the girl woke up, slowly staring at Nick to reveal the deepest ruby-red eyes he'd ever seen in his life.

"Hey there, sleepyhead," Nick stated softly to the girl. "You okay? Nothing broken?"

The girl just nodded. "Yeah. I'm just REAL sleepy..."

"Good. I was afraid I'd fallen on you," Nick noted. "By the way, what's your name?"

The girl looked around, as if trying to remember something. Then, out of nowhere, she started running around and flipping out like Hazuki would when she saw a ghost.

"AAAH!! What IS my name?!" the girl exclaimed, flapping her arms about like Hazuki would. "Why can't I remember?!"

This surprised Nick. "WHAT?! You don't remember who you are?"

The girl shook her head. "All I remember is this bright light coming from the sky, and then, nothing..."

Nick looked up into the air; remnants from Majotourbillon's battle fleet were still falling from the sky.

"Wait. Could Majotourbillon be responsible for this, too?" Nick wondered. "I wouldn't really put it past her..."

Nick turned back to the girl, who was still freaking out about her lost memory. A sweatdrop appearing on his forehead, Nick walked up and placed his hand on the girl's head, effectively getting her to calm down.

"Just relax, okay?" Nick stated. "I'll help you get your memory back."

The girl looked up at Nick, her ruby eyes sparkling. "You will? Really?"

Nick nodded. "That's a promise. How about we head into town and see if anyone there knows you?"

The girl nodded, giving another infectious giggle as she intertwined her hands with Nick's.

Another blush came about, but the emerald witch apprentice quickly shook it off. _She's really silly... but she's a nice girl. I'm hoping we'll be really good friends._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Windmill Isle, Apotos**

As Nick and the girl continued their trek through Apotos, Nick can be seen juggling the drained Majokai Crystals.

"Wonder why she needed the energy from the Crystals just to break the planet apart?" Nick wondered. "She's gotta be up to something worse."

"Why would this Majotourbillon character want to destroy the Earth, despite what had happened to her?" the girl asked. Nick had just filled her in on everything that had happened before they'd met, and she took the news pretty well, despite everything that had happened.

"Believe me, I wish I knew," Nick replied. "She's always been strange."

"I'm not sure if she would know anything about who I really am," the girl wondered. "Maybe if we can find her, we should ask..."

"Sasami."

"Huh?"

"That's what I'll call you," Nick responded. "That was the name of a good friend of mine, so I'll call you what I called her. That okay with you?"

Sasami nodded like crazy, showing that she approved. "Thanks!!"

Nick smiled a bit, then noticed a really elaborate-looking temple in the distance.

"I wonder... I'm sensing a strange vibration from that temple," Nick noted. "Is that where we have to go?"

"I think so," Sasami responded.

"Well, then, let's move," Nick stated, stretching his legs out. "You're about to see how fast I am, Sasami-chan."

Nick grinned, aiming his sight down the path in the distance.

"All right. Here we..."

Waiting for just the right moment, Nick counted down in his mind.

"GO!!!"

With that call, Nick shot forward like a streak, leaving a very confused Sasami to catch up.

As Nick weaved through the city, running forward like a bullet, many confused citizens begin to wonder what's going on.

Down in the city, Nick continues to weave through obstacles and smash through enemies on his high-speed traveling.

After a while of this, Nick eventually reached the town square, hopping up platforms and jumping through energy rings that gave him a bit of a boost forward. Learning that this could give him an advantage, Nick continued his journey, eventually reaching a wide road that seemed to stretch all over the sky above Apotos.

"NICK!!! LOOK OUT!!!" Sasami's voice exclaimed. Nick turned his head (still rushing forward) and noticed Sasami running after him at nearly Nick's speed.

Wondering what Sasami was so worried about (besides wondering how she could run as fast as he was), Nick looked ahead and noticed that he was being followed by a massive green robot with what appeared to be treadmills for arms.

"Why am I not surprised?" Nick groaned, getting ready for the robot to attack. As the bot slammed its hands down onto the ground and tried to mow Nick over, the green witch apprentice nimbly dodged to the side, easily avoiding the attack.

Just ahead, at the end of the path, Nick noticed a ramp-like structure jutting out.

Grinning like a madman, Nick knew it was time to turn the tables. As he ran up the ramp, he propelled himself into the air with his forward momentum, and the attacking robot passed right by him, Nick landing in front of it on the next path.

Not wasting a single second, Nick focused his magical powers into an aura of sorts that surrounded him from the front, using that power to charge forward so fast, it appeared that he was breaking the sound barrier.

The robot didn't even see it coming as Nick slammed into its back, tearing straight through vital components and causing the robot to explode on the spot. Nick did a couple Quick Steps to dodge the rain of debris that shot from the fallen robot.

"That's what you get," Nick taunted. Slowing down just a bit so that Sasami could catch up with him, he noticed that she wasn't getting the least bit tired while running at the speed she'd been running at.

"That was SO COOL, Nick!!" Sasami exclaimed, waving her arms about like a giddy schoolgirl.

Nick couldn't help but laugh a bit himself.

After a while of traveling, Nick and Sasami found that night had fallen and they'd reached a wide-open area of Apotos.

"This place looks so cool at night, doesn't it?" Sasami admitted.

"Yeah, but it's probably just as dangerous," Nick responded, holding his hand towards the aqua-haired girl. "Stick close to me, okay, Sasami-chan?"

Sasami nodded and intertwined her hands with Nick's, the emerald witch not catching the massive blush that had made its way to Sasami's face.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 2: Windmill Isle, Act 2

Nick and Sasami quickly discover that Apotos is just as dangerous at night as it is in the day. Meanwhile, Majotourbillon seems to be working on something...


	2. Windmill Isle, Act 2

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

Not wasting a single second, Nick focused his magical powers into an aura of sorts that surrounded him from the front, using that power to charge forward so fast, it appeared that he was breaking the sound barrier.

The robot didn't even see it coming as Nick slammed into its back, tearing straight through vital components and causing the robot to explode on the spot. Nick did a couple Quick Steps to dodge the rain of debris that shot from the fallen robot.

"That's what you get," Nick taunted. Slowing down just a bit so that Sasami could catch up with him, he noticed that she wasn't getting the least bit tired while running at the speed she'd been running at.

"That was SO COOL, Nick!!" Sasami exclaimed, waving her arms about like a giddy schoolgirl.

Nick couldn't help but laugh a bit himself.

After a while of traveling, Nick and Sasami found that night had fallen and they'd reached a wide-open area of Apotos.

"This place looks so cool at night, doesn't it?" Sasami admitted.

"Yeah, but it's probably just as dangerous," Nick responded, holding his hand towards the aqua-haired girl. "Stick close to me, okay, Sasami-chan?"

Sasami nodded and intertwined her hands with Nick's, the emerald witch not catching the massive blush that had made its way to Sasami's face.

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick looks down at the shattered Earth from one of the lesser ships of Majotourbillon's air fleet.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Sasami walks up and joins Nick, smiling brightly. She joins hands with Nick and looks down at the shattered planet. During the instrumental, we pan over to the moon, which is eventually overlapped by the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo.)

_Zutto soba ni ita kara  
__(You were always by my side)_

(Footage: Doremi is pacing through the village in Mazuri, looking impatient as if she's waiting for someone.)

_Aita suki ma ookisugite  
__(So the gap you made is so huge)_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen laying down by the beach in Apotos, sunbathing with a smile on her face.)

_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji  
__(The cheeky response you made...)_

(Footage: Aiko leaps into the air, sinking a perfect shot on one of the basketball courts in Empire City.)

"_Mata ne..." ga sabishii  
__("See ya..." It makes me sad)_

(Footage: Onpu signs an autograph for one of her Spagonian fans, smiling all the while.)

_Minarenai machi de naiteru nara  
__(If you're crying in an unfamiliar town)_

(Footage: Momoko skids to a stop somewhere deep in the ruins of a Chun-nan temple, gazing ahead towards her destination.)

_Soba ni inakutemo  
__(Even if I'm not by your side_

(Footage: Hana can be seen racing down a stretch of the jungles of Adabat, clearly having the best time of her life.)

_egao wa todoketai  
__(I want to send you a smile)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen somewhere in Holoska, giving a cute wave towards the camera.)

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick, in his super form, dashes forward, tearing through Majotourbillon's forces. Cut to Majotourbillon herself, who backs up as Nick crashes through the floor to face.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Yuki and Saiki stare towards the moon from the capital of Shamar, having noticed a moving gold spark up there.)

_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru futatsu no omoi  
__(These two loves that feel so close together)_

(Footage: Yuki just barely dodges away in time as Nick, still in his super form, flies by, causing Yuki to chase after him. Cut to the soaring Nick, who has Sasami on his back as he flies along. The sequence ends with a still shot of both Nick and Sasami flashing peace signs towards the camera.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide  
_Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: February 4th, 2009 (Sorry about the wait.)  
Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...  
On Today's Episode: Nick and Sasami quickly discover that Apotos is just as dangerous at night as it is in the day. Meanwhile, Majotourbillon seems to be working on something...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of the game. I HAVE THE 360 VERSION NOW!!). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 2: Windmill Isle, Act 2

"It's so lovely here," Sasami noted as she and Nick continued to explore the alleyways of night-soaked Apotos.

"I went here on a vacation with Momoko once," Nick responded. "At night, Apotos could be considered the most lovely city in the world. At least, that's what Momoko says anyway."

"They say tourism is much better at night," Sasami noted. "I got a chance to talk to some of the tourists, and they say that shopping is much better at night, when the rush is gone."

Suddenly, Sasami's nose picked up a rather sweet scent. Following the scent, the aqua-haired girl eventually found herself in front of an ice cream stand.

"Oh, that smells so _sugoi!!!_" Sasami giggled.

Noticing this, Nick waved towards Sasami. "HEY!!! WHAT ABOUT YOUR MEMORIES?!"

Sasami didn't notice Nick waving to her, too entranced by the wonderful scent of the ice cream to say anything else.

Sasami looked over at the sign that was right next to said ice cream. It read, "Triple Strawberry Chocolate Surprise".

"Eh, maybe just one lick," Sasami decided, reaching for the frozen treat, only to have it slip out of her hands.

Before Sasami could gasp in shock, Nick was over there in a flash, making a spectacular diving catch just in time.

"Nice save, Nick," Sasami noted.

"Just doing what I've got to do," Nick replied.

Sasami then looked over towards one of the houses, and saw something VERY odd emerging from it: it looked like a purple dog that was standing on its hind legs.

"Um, Nick? What is that?" Sasami wondered, pointing towards the strange creature.

"Wait a minute. I'm sensing some wicked dark energy coming from that thing," Nick responded, wasting no time in rushing at the creature.

Before the creature, identified as a Nightmare, could even turn around, Nick had performed a fierce uppercut that knocked it into the air.

Nick followed this up with a double-fisted slam attack that sent the Nightmare crashing into the ground, where it quickly evaporated into nothingness from the force of Nick's attack.

Sasami was in awe. "That... was... AWESOME!!!"

"Just doing my job," Nick stated. "I'll bet if we follow where those creatures are coming from, we'll probably find the source of this disturbance. Let's go!!"

Sasami nodded, joining hands with Nick as they rushed down the streets.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, far away on another continent, none other than Majotourbillon can be seen watching Nick and Sasami's exploits through a crystal ball.

"They really think they will be able to fix this so easily?" the dark witch taunted.

Majotourbillon laughed evilly, turning towards something in the distance. "If they try to follow my trail to the next continent, they'll be in for one hell of a surprise."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After traveling through the moonlit streets of Apotos, taking out any creatures of darkness they came across, they eventually reached the town square, only to see hundreds of the creatures swarming around someone.

"You might want to stand back, Sasami-chan," Nick advised, turning towards Sasami...

...only to discover that Sasami wasn't there.

Turning back towards the swarm of creatures, he noticed that Sasami was rushing towards them, her fists out.

Before Nick could shout out to his new friend, Sasami leaped into the air, and on her descent, found her way to the middle of the swarm before slamming her hands into the ground, the impact creating a radial shockwave that disintegrated all of the creatures.

Once the dust was settled, Sasami looked at her own hands curiously. "Whoa. Did I do that? I didn't even know I COULD!!"

"See, Sasami-chan? Your memories are coming back, even if it is slowly. It's just gonna take some time," Nick stated.

"Kellysi-chan? Is that really you?"

Nick spun around at this new voice. There, standing in the middle of where the creatures used to be swarming, was none other than Nick's childhood friend Hazuki Fujiwara.

Not wasting any time, Hazuki immediately rushed into Nick's arms.

"Oh, am I glad I found you, Kellysi-chan!!" Hazuki exclaimed. "Things have been SO CRAZY in Misora since you left!"

"I personally blame Majotourbillon for that," Nick responded, returning the friendly embrace. "She just does not know when to give up."

"Everyone in town has been freaking out about the planet shattering like it did," Hazuki explained. "It took all of us just to calm them down... Do you know why the planet split apart, Kellysi-chan?"

Nick just shook his head. "All I know is that Majotourbillon did something to the Majokai Crystals that drained their power, and she used that power to break the planet into pieces." Nick showed Hazuki the drained and colorless Majokai Crystals to illustrate his point.

"Hmm..." Hazuki put her hands to her chin and tilted her head to the side a bit, thinking about something. Nick had to admit that Hazuki always looked cute when she did that. "I think I know someone that may know what's going on. When I was studying at Karen Girl's School, I made friends with this female professor who studies world events. She may know what's up here, but we may have to find her first, though. She travels the world, looking for stuff to study. Last I heard of her, she was off in Mazuri..."

Nick perked up at this. "Mazuri? That's a whole continent away... how do you think we're going to get there in time?"

Hazuki grinned widely at that. "I kinda had a feeling we'd be doing some traveling after the planet split. So, while you were out trashing Majotourbillon's stuff, Majorika helped me make this!!"

Hazuki gestured towards an orange biplane with X-shaped wings that was parked near where the dark creatures had spawned earlier.

"WHOA," was all Nick could say. "Hazuki-chan, YOU built THAT?!"

"Yep," Hazuki giggled. "I got a little help from Majorika to fortify the defense systems. You're looking at the Fujiwara Sky Star Mark 1!"

"We'd better get going if we're going to make it to Mazuri before Majotourbillon does!" Nick proclaimed, to which Hazuki nodded.

It was at this time that the orange witch finally noticed Sasami standing there, looking a bit confused.

"Oh, who's your new friend?" Hazuki asked.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. This is Sasami Kawai," Nick introduced. "I'm not sure if it's her real name, but that's what I decided to call her. I met her after I took my little spill from deep space, and she apparently seemed to lose her memory. She's coming along with me so we can get her memories back."

Hazuki nodded, absorbing all the information easily. "I'd love to have her with us! The more, the merrier, right?"

"We'd better hurry, then," Nick responded. "If I know Majotourbillon, she's not taking her sweet time with whatever she's doing..."

Hazuki nodded, racing for the Sky Star with Nick and Sasami in tow.

Nick was easily surprised when he saw the front seats; they were large enough to easily seat up to five people.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing, Hazuki-chan," Nick complimented, to which Hazuki blushed madly.

"Majorika helped me a bit with that," Hazuki stated. "She knew I may need to ferry quite a few people with this, since the others split up to cover things in the other continents."

With that said, Nick and Sasami sat down, and Hazuki took her seat at the controls. Within seconds, the Sky Star was lifting itself into the air, flying off through the skies of Apotos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"WOW!!! THIS IS SO COOL!!!" Sasami exclaimed as Hazuki piloted the Sky Star through the skies on their way towards Mazuri.

Hazuki looked at the aqua-haired girl in confusion.

"She gets excited easily," Nick stated, laying back and relaxing.

Hazuki giggled at this. "Nice to see that you're enjoying the flight."

"First class service on an airplane built by one of your best friends," Nick stated. "That's really the only way to travel."

Hazuki couldn't help but giggle at that, too. "I'm glad, Kellysi-chan."

Much of the next leg of the flight was silent, as there wasn't much to talk about.

About twenty minutes later, when Nick had fallen asleep for a bit, Sasami leaned over to Hazuki.

"What's up, Sasami-chan?" Hazuki asked.

"I was wondering... do you like Nick?" Sasami wondered.

This simple question caused Hazuki's face to heat up considerably.

"Um... well..." Hazuki stuttered. She didn't seem to want to answer that with Nick close by.

"Hey, it's okay, Hazuki-chan. You can tell me," Sasami stated, smiling brightly.

Hazuki gave it a bit of thought. "Well, you know he already has a girlfriend... but I guess you could say that I like him in my own special way. He's been a friend of mine since I was only three years old, and it's hard for friendships like that to be broken so easily."

"Ah..." Sasami noted.

The conversation was interrupted by some kind of rumbling. Hazuki looked down and noticed a gigantic, cauldron-shaped flying machine approaching them quickly.

"What's that thing?" Sasami wondered.

"If I know Majotourbillon, that's gotta be her welcoming committee," Nick noted, having been woken up by the enemy craft's rumbling.

"Good guess, brats!!" Majotourbillon's voice rang out. "My Ghost Cauldron will make sure that you won't reach the next continent in one piece!! Now, Ghost Cauldron, DESTROY THEM!!"

The Ghost Cauldron deployed its weapons and began to open fire on the Sky Star.

"EVASIVE MANEUVERS!!!" Sasami blurted out.

"On it!!" Hazuki responded, swiftly piloting the Sky Star through the barrage of laser bolts while returning fire to destroy the various missiles. "We may have a problem, Kellysi-chan!! I can't find a weak spot on this thing!!"

"Let's tough it out, Hazuki-chan! It'll show it's weak spot soon enough," Nick noted, searching for a possible attack point as Hazuki continued to return fire.

Eventually, after a few rounds of this, Nick noticed that a hatch on the front of the Ghost Cauldron was opening up.

"Now!! Fire full arsenal!! Knock those brats out of the sky!!" Majotourbillon proclaimed.

"Kellysi-chan!!" Hazuki exclaimed.

"I see it!!" Nick responded.

Hazuki immediately slammed a button on the weapons panel, and a giant orange laser burst shot into the open hatch of the Ghost Cauldron, causing quite a toll of damage.

"That didn't finish it, did it?" Sasami asked.

"No, but this will!!" Nick exclaimed, hopping on top of the wings and holding his hands towards the Ghost Cauldron. Emerald energy began to converge in his hands until it formed a ball.

"Damn it!! Status critical!! It can't take another hit like that!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed.

"Spoke too soon, Majotourbillon!!" Nick shot back, the emerald energy in his hands flashing.

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

Responding to this call, the emerald energy ball in Nick's hands shined and then let loose a massive green beam that thundered into the open hatch, basically blowing the Ghost Cauldron to pieces.

"You got lucky, brats," Majotourbillon proclaimed. "Next time you see me, I won't be so nice!!"

"That was easy," Nick stated to nobody in particular.

"Hey!!" Sasami exclaimed, pointing towards what appeared to be a village below the clouds. "Is that...?"

"It sure is!!" Hazuki responded. "Mazuri, dead ahead! Prepare for landing!"

With that, Hazuki began to bring the Sky Star in for a landing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 3: Savannah Citadel, Act 1

Nick, Sasami, and Hazuki arrive in Mazuri, and Nick gets to traipse through the night areas, only to discover that Majotourbillon's been here as well...


	3. Savannah Citadel, Act 1

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

"That didn't finish it, did it?" Sasami asked.

"No, but this will!!" Nick exclaimed, hopping on top of the wings and holding his hands towards the Ghost Cauldron. Emerald energy began to converge in his hands until it formed a ball.

"Damn it!! Status critical!! It can't take another hit like that!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed.

"Spoke too soon, Majotourbillon!!" Nick shot back, the emerald energy in his hands flashing.

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!"_

Responding to this call, the emerald energy ball in Nick's hands shined and then let loose a massive green beam that thundered into the open hatch, basically blowing the Ghost Cauldron to pieces.

"You got lucky, brats," Majotourbillon proclaimed. "Next time you see me, I won't be so nice!!"

"That was easy," Nick stated to nobody in particular.

"Hey!!" Sasami exclaimed, pointing towards what appeared to be a village below the clouds. "Is that...?"

"It sure is!!" Hazuki responded. "Mazuri, dead ahead! Prepare for landing!"

With that, Hazuki began to bring the Sky Star in for a landing.

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick looks down at the shattered Earth from one of the lesser ships of Majotourbillon's air fleet.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Sasami walks up and joins Nick, smiling brightly. She joins hands with Nick and looks down at the shattered planet. During the instrumental, we pan over to the moon, which is eventually overlapped by the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo.)

_Zutto soba ni ita kara  
__(You were always by my side)_

(Footage: Doremi is pacing through the village in Mazuri, looking impatient as if she's waiting for someone.)

_Aita suki ma ookisugite  
__(So the gap you made is so huge)_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen laying down by the beach in Apotos, sunbathing with a smile on her face.)

_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji  
__(The cheeky response you made...)_

(Footage: Aiko leaps into the air, sinking a perfect shot on one of the basketball courts in Empire City.)

"_Mata ne..." ga sabishii  
__("See ya..." It makes me sad)_

(Footage: Onpu signs an autograph for one of her Spagonian fans, smiling all the while.)

_Minarenai machi de naiteru nara  
__(If you're crying in an unfamiliar town)_

(Footage: Momoko skids to a stop somewhere deep in the ruins of a Chun-nan temple, gazing ahead towards her destination.)

_Soba ni inakutemo  
__(Even if I'm not by your side)_

(Footage: Hana can be seen racing down a stretch of the jungles of Adabat, clearly having the best time of her life.)

_egao wa todoketai  
__(I want to send you a smile)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen somewhere in Holoska, giving a cute wave towards the camera.)

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick, in his super form, dashes forward, tearing through Majotourbillon's forces. Cut to Majotourbillon herself, who backs up as Nick crashes through the floor to face.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Yuki and Saiki stare towards the moon from the capital of Shamar, having noticed a moving gold spark up there.)

_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru futatsu no omoi  
__(These two loves that feel so close together)_

(Footage: Yuki just barely dodges away in time as Nick, still in his super form, flies by, causing Yuki to chase after him. Cut to the soaring Nick, who has Sasami on his back as he flies along. The sequence ends with a still shot of both Nick and Sasami flashing peace signs towards the camera.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide  
_Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: February 8th, 2009  
Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...  
On Today's Episode: Nick, Sasami, and Hazuki arrive in Mazuri, and Nick gets to traipse through the night areas, only to discover that Majotourbillon's been here as well...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of the game. I HAVE THE 360 VERSION NOW!!). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 3: Savannah Citadel, Act 1

Nick noticed the distinctly African feel of Mazuri when Hazuki parked the Sky Star just outside the village.

"Wow... this place is so... so... oh, gosh, I'm in so much awe I can't even think straight!!" Sasami giggled.

"It's nighttime, so what's first on the agenda?" Nick wondered, hopping out of the plane.

"We should head into the village and try to gather some information. Our first priority is to find Sayaka-sensei and see what she knows about this," Hazuki explained.

Nick and Sasami nodded, and with that, the three split up to gather intel.

"Sayaka? No, I don't think I've heard of anyone like that."

"Brown hair with yellow highlights? I wouldn't really know, but try asking the village elders. I'm sure they'll know."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you there."

"I don't think I know a woman like her."

"ARGH!!! This is pointless!!" Nick exclaimed after a thorough search of the village. "No one seems to know anything!!"

"Excuse me, did you say that you're looking for someone named Sayaka Minamoto?"

Nick turned around at this, noticing that one of the villagers had overheard their search for information.

"My name is Layla," the girl stated. "Professor Sayaka was just here this morning. She went into the forest with this other girl from her class in hopes that they could discover what's been plaguing our forests lately. The only problem is, they haven't returned yet..."

"You know Sayaka-sensei?" Hazuki wondered.

"Oh, yes. I was in her class last year on the foreign exchange program," Layla answered. "You're Hazuki Fujiwara, aren't you? I'd recognize those glasses anywhere."

Hazuki blushed at this. "Yes, I guess I am."

"So, now we know where we have to go," Nick stated matter-of-factly. "Thanks, Layla-chan!!"

Layla just nodded. "The forests are to the south of here. Just be careful. Strange things have been happening at night..."

"We're used to weird stuff, believe me," Hazuki responded.

With that, the three were off, heading for the forest. No one in Mazuri seemed to notice what was approaching from the sky...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"That's kind of weird..." Hazuki noted. "Sayaka-sensei usually doesn't have guests on these excursions of hers..."

"With the planet split up like it is, I'm sure she's got her reasons..." Sasami replied.

"Strange things in the forest..." Nick stated. "I'll just bet that this is Majotourbillon's doing."

Suddenly, Hazuki remembered something.

"You guys go ahead," Hazuki proclaimed. "I have to go back to the village to gather my notes. Besides, you two are more cut out for the combat thing than I am."

"Just be careful out there, okay?" Nick asked.

"Will do, Kellysi-chan!!" Hazuki stated, rushing back to the village.

Nick and Sasami skidded to a stop at the base of a giant tree that marked the entrance to the forest.

"You ready for this, Sasami-chan?" Nick asked.

"Just let those dark dogs try something!!" Sasami giggled, her fists up. "I'll knock them into next week!!"

Nick couldn't help but smile at Sasami's enthusiasm.

Sasami was the first to step forward, noticing the oddness of the path ahead.

"Hey, Nick, is that a...?" Sasami asked.

"Yeah," Nick responded. "I always hated balance beams in gym class."

Nick stepped forward, raising his arms so he could balance himself.

"Walk slowly, okay, Sasami-chan?" Nick warned. "This tree doesn't look stable."

Sasami nodded, following Nick's example and raising her arms up straight to keep her balance.

It took a few minutes, but the two managed to make it to safe ground on the other side.

"Remind me never to take THAT lesson again," Nick groaned, to which Sasami giggled.

The next stretch of the jungle was mostly peaceful, except for the swinging logs that tried to knock the two adventurers off of the treetops.

When Nick and Sasami reached a wide open area inside the temple, more shadow creatures arrived.

"Sasami-chan, get ready!!" Nick exclaimed as he and Sasami shifted into battle stance.

When one of the Nightmares charged forward, Nick slid downwards, performing an uppercut kick that knocked it into the air.

Sasami followed this up with a rising double-fist attack that sent the Nightmare back to Nick, who finished the creature off with a rapid slash from Hanyou Hikari.

Another Nightmare lunged for Sasami, but the aqua-haired girl was faster on the draw, grabbing the Nightmare by the shoulder and spinning around like crazy.

Once the Nightmare was dizzy enough, Sasami threw it straight towards a wall, where it vaporized on impact.

"Gotta love the Dizzy Twirl," Sasami giggled.

Nick just barely avoided a swipe from a Lightning Master's staff, rolling to the left to avoid another attack.

"Come on, is that the best you've got?" Nick taunted, only to be nailed by an electric blast and stunned.

Sasami rushed in front of Nick to protect him from any further attacks. Further, Sasami held her hands towards the Lightning Master and began chanting.

Almost immediately, a bubble appeared around the Lightning Master and quickly popped, short-circuiting it and destroying it in one shot.

"Gotcha," Sasami stated.

By this time, Nick had recovered from his stun, only to find that the Lightning Master who'd attacked him was gone.

"I just short-circuited the little freak," Sasami noted. "Used his own element against him."

Nick didn't have time to ruminate on this, as more Nightmares quickly jumped them.

Not wasting any time, Nick swung Hanyou Hikari around in a vicious tornado attack that mercilessly dispatched the Nightmares.

"Piece of cake," Nick stated when he noticed that the way onward was open.

The two adventurers continued forward until they reached what appeared to be a dead end.

"Well, that's just picture perfect," Nick groaned. "Where do we go now?"

Just then, Sasami noticed something hanging from the treetops above.

"Look, Nick! Vines! I bet we've gotta swing our way across!" Sasami noted.

Not wasting a second, Nick grabbed onto one of the hanging vines, pulled on it a few times to make sure it was steady, and then swung forward.

Sasami was about to do the same, only to discover in mid-swing that she'd grabbed onto a snake by pure accident.

"AAAH!!!!" Sasami exclaimed, causing Nick to spin around in his spot and notice the flailing Sasami.

"Sasami-chan, stay perfectly still and it won't bite you!!" Nick exclaimed. Sasami took Nick's advice and stood rock-solid still, hoping that the snake wouldn't catch on to her.

Unfortunately, the snake saw through Sasami's ruse and bared its teeth, ready to strike. Luckily, Sasami was able to swing forward and leap to safety before the snake could bite her.

Before Nick could even react, Sasami had rushed into his arms.

"Thanks, Nick!! That was so scary!!" Sasami exclaimed.

"I had that problem once on a nature hike," Nick admitted, patting Sasami's shoulder. "Thing nearly bit my hand off, too..."

"How close are we?" Sasami wondered.

"I don't really know, but I'm sensing something powerful nearby," Nick noted.

Almost as if to answer Nick's inquiry, something shot out of the darkness and nearly knocked the two adventurers to the ground.

Nick shot back to his feet, only to notice that a Big Mother had appeared, spouting Nightmare after Nightmare from its large mouth.

"DEFINITELY the welcoming committee," Nick groaned as he shifted back into battle stance, Sasami not too far behind.

The Big Mother slammed both of its stretchy fists into the ground, creating a shockwave that was easily jumped over.

Nick took advantage of this moment of vulnerability to slide under the Big Mother's legs and deliver a spinning kick to its back.

Not content with just that, Nick performed a somersault over the Big Mother and struck it in the face, causing it to stumble.

For the finishing move, Nick hopped inside the Big Mother's mouth, bouncing around the sensitive areas and doing incredible damage. Nick finished the job by expelling a powerful pulse wave that literally destroyed the Big Mother from the inside.

Landing easily, Nick noticed that they had gone as far as they could go in these forests.

"Dead end," Nick noted.

"Looks like it," Sasami noted.

"Kellysi-chan? Is that you?"

Nick and Sasami spun around at this voice, and noticed that none other than Doremi Harukaze standing there. Behind the odango was Professor Sayaka Minamoto, who could very well have passed for Hazuki's long-lost twin sister, they looked so much alike.

"Sayaka-sensei," Nick asked. "Do you know anything about what's going on?"

"Yeah, but we need to head back to the village. My notes are there," Sayaka stated.

"By the by, Kellysi-chan, who's your new friend?" Doremi asked.

"My name's Sasami Kawai!!" Sasami giggled.

"She lost her memories after I fell from space trying to trash Majotourbillon's airships," Nick explained. "She's traveling with me so we can find those memories. And I have a real good feeling that if we find Majotourbillon and stop her, we'll find what we're looking for."

Meanwhile, we pan above the skies of Mazuri, where we can now clearly see one of Majotourbillon's airships.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 4: Savannah Citadel, Act 2

When Nick and the gang arrive back at the village the following morning, they find that Majotourbillon's forces have taken control, so Nick races through the citadel in an effort to stop the evil dark witch...


	4. Savannah Citadel, Act 2

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

"DEFINITELY the welcoming committee," Nick groaned as he shifted back into battle stance, Sasami not too far behind.

The Big Mother slammed both of its stretchy fists into the ground, creating a shockwave that was easily jumped over.

Nick took advantage of this moment of vulnerability to slide under the Big Mother's legs and deliver a spinning kick to its back.

Not content with just that, Nick performed a somersault over the Big Mother and struck it in the face, causing it to stumble.

For the finishing move, Nick hopped inside the Big Mother's mouth, bouncing around the sensitive areas and doing incredible damage. Nick finished the job by expelling a powerful pulse wave that literally destroyed the Big Mother from the inside.

Landing easily, Nick noticed that they had gone as far as they could go in these forests.

"Dead end," Nick noted.

"Looks like it," Sasami noted.

"Kellysi-chan? Is that you?"

Nick and Sasami spun around at this voice, and noticed that none other than Doremi Harukaze standing there. Behind the odango was Professor Sayaka Minamoto, who could very well have passed for Hazuki's long-lost twin sister, they looked so much alike.

"Sayaka-sensei," Nick asked. "Do you know anything about what's going on?"

"Yeah, but we need to head back to the village. My notes are there," Sayaka stated.

"By the by, Kellysi-chan, who's your new friend?" Doremi asked.

"My name's Sasami Kawai!!" Sasami giggled.

"She lost her memories after I fell from space trying to trash Majotourbillon's airships," Nick explained. "She's traveling with me so we can find those memories. And I have a real good feeling that if we find Majotourbillon and stop her, we'll find what we're looking for."

Meanwhile, we pan above the skies of Mazuri, where we can now clearly see one of Majotourbillon's airships.

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick looks down at the shattered Earth from one of the lesser ships of Majotourbillon's air fleet.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Sasami walks up and joins Nick, smiling brightly. She joins hands with Nick and looks down at the shattered planet. During the instrumental, we pan over to the moon, which is eventually overlapped by the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo.)

_Zutto soba ni ita kara  
__(You were always by my side)_

(Footage: Doremi is pacing through the village in Mazuri, looking impatient as if she's waiting for someone.)

_Aita suki ma ookisugite  
__(So the gap you made is so huge)_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen laying down by the beach in Apotos, sunbathing with a smile on her face.)

_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji  
__(The cheeky response you made...)_

(Footage: Aiko leaps into the air, sinking a perfect shot on one of the basketball courts in Empire City.)

"_Mata ne..." ga sabishii  
__("See ya..." It makes me sad)_

(Footage: Onpu signs an autograph for one of her Spagonian fans, smiling all the while.)

_Minarenai machi de naiteru nara  
__(If you're crying in an unfamiliar town)_

(Footage: Momoko skids to a stop somewhere deep in the ruins of a Chun-nan temple, gazing ahead towards her destination.)

_Soba ni inakutemo  
__(Even if I'm not by your side)_

(Footage: Hana can be seen racing down a stretch of the jungles of Adabat, clearly having the best time of her life.)

_egao wa todoketai  
__(I want to send you a smile)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen somewhere in Holoska, giving a cute wave towards the camera.)

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick, in his super form, dashes forward, tearing through Majotourbillon's forces. Cut to Majotourbillon herself, who backs up as Nick crashes through the floor to face.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Yuki and Saiki stare towards the moon from the capital of Shamar, having noticed a moving gold spark up there.)

_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru futatsu no omoi  
__(These two loves that feel so close together)_

(Footage: Yuki just barely dodges away in time as Nick, still in his super form, flies by, causing Yuki to chase after him. Cut to the soaring Nick, who has Sasami on his back as he flies along. The sequence ends with a still shot of both Nick and Sasami flashing peace signs towards the camera.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide  
_Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: February 11th, 2009  
Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...  
On Today's Episode: When Nick and the gang arrive back at the village the following morning, they find that Majotourbillon's forces have taken control, so Nick races through the citadel in an effort to stop the evil dark witch...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of the game. I HAVE THE 360 VERSION NOW!!). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 4: Savannah Citadel, Act 2

It was morning by the time Nick, Doremi, Sasami, and Professor Sayaka found their way back to the Mazuri village.

"One of my Mazuri students is holding on to my notes about this crisis, so we should go see her when we reach the village," Sayaka noted.

However, when the quartet returned to the village, they noticed that it was occupied by a platoon of robotic soldiers who were harassing the people of the village.

"What kind of madness is this?" Sayaka wondered.

Nick didn't have to take three guesses to figure out who was behind this.

Not wasting any time, Nick rushed towards the village, his friends not too far behind.

Meanwhile, Majotourbillon was sitting in her personal airship, floating just over the terrified citizens of Mazuri.

"Now, I don't like prolonged conflicts, so I'll just make this as simple as I possibly can," Majotourbillon proclaimed. "Tell me where the Temple of Gaia is, and I'll leave you alone. Promise."

"Forget it!!" one of the villagers exclaimed.

"We're not telling you anything!!" Layla exclaimed, picking up a rock and throwing it straight at Majotourbillon, beaning her in the head.

The dark witch growled. "So, you dare to defy me, do you?"

Before Majotourbillon could react to any of this, an emerald beam of energy shot from seemingly out of nowhere, destroying the robots harassing the villagers.

"What the...? YOU!!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed when she saw Nick leap onto the scene.

"Yo, witch girl," Nick taunted. "Thanks for that little skydiving adventure the other day."

"I should have known you'd still be alive, you stubborn little brat!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed.

"Let's cut to the chase. Just what the hell do you think you're doing here?" Nick shot back.

"Hmph. I see no reason to tell you. In any case, I'm busy. We'll conduct our business some other time," Majotourbillon responded before flying away.

"HEY!!! Get back here!! That's playing dirty!!!" Sasami exclaimed.

"Just ignore her," Nick groaned, turning to the villagers. "Is everyone all right?"

Everyone present began giving their thanks to the heroic quartet. Sasami couldn't help but bow in thanks, causing Nick to sweatdrop.

"Does anyone here know what she was after?" Nick wondered.

"I believe she was looking for the Temple of Gaia," Layla explained. "It is a sacred shrine that lies just beyond the citadel."

"Sounds important," Sasami noted. "We can't let Majotourbillon get her greasy hands on whatever's at the temple!"

"The citadel, huh? Then that's where I'm headed," Nick proclaimed, shooting off for the citadel in the distance, leaving a very flustered Sasami to catch up.

Doremi just sighed. "That's Kellysi-chan, business as always."

Nick skidded to a stop in front of a large stone arch, taking note of the pathways ahead, which were littered with obstacles and robots.

"Typical. I knew she wasn't going to make it easy for me. You ready, Sasami-chan?" Nick asked.

Sasami just nodded in response.

"All right, then. Here we..."

Nick, again, counted down from three in his head.

"GO!!!"

With that, both Nick and Sasami shot off down the pathways.

"Should be nice and easy at the start," Nick noted.

"NICK!!! DRIFT!!!" Sasami exclaimed, pointing to a curved section of the path.

Nick instantly got the message, hanging a sharp right and cornering swiftly through the turn without once losing his momentum.

Nick continued to drift through the curves until the path became straight again, still going forward at a nice clip.

Before the two could react, an army of robots dropped down ahead of them.

Not fazed in the least, Nick brought his hands back. "Grab my hands, Sasami-chan. I don't want to leave you in the dust."

Understanding what Nick was about to do, Sasami reached out and joined hands with Nick.

That settled, Nick focused his magical energy and began to charge forward so fast, he literally broke the sound barrier. As he barreled forward, a blue aura surrounded him, and when he touched the robots with this aura, it sent every single one of them flying into the walls of the citadel, shattering on impact.

"That's what you get," Nick taunted as he continued to barrel forward at superluminal speeds, plowing through even more robots.

Finally, Nick slowed down to a bearable level so that Sasami could let Nick go and still keep up with him.

And just in time, too, because Nick hit something that propelled him into the sky, Sasami not too far behind.

Feeling a little show-offy, Nick performed a stylish somersault before landing on the next path that made Sasami cheer.

"How was that, Sasami-chan?" Nick asked as the two continued to run.

"I give it a 9.7!!" Sasami giggled.

Nick couldn't help but laugh as the two continued down the pathways.

As they barreled down a descending ramp, Sasami suddenly gasped in shock, pointing ahead.

"NICK!!! No more road!!" Sasami exclaimed. Indeed, the path ahead was separated by a gap that looked WAY too wide for Nick to jump, even at the speed he was going.

Nick simply scooped Sasami into his arms (making the aqua-haired girl blush like mad) and continued to barrel forward, leaping at the very edge of the path.

Before Sasami could protest, Nick boosted forward in mid-air, his now super-charged momentum carrying them straight over the gap and onto the next stretch of the citadel.

"Sorry if I scared you a bit, Sasami-chan," Nick stated. "My friends have always called me reckless."

"I wouldn't say that," Sasami giggled. "I kinda like you when you're reckless!! Adds more finesse!!"

Nick couldn't do much but blush at that.

As Nick set Sasami down, she noticed something just ahead.

"Nick!! I think that's Majotourbillon up ahead!!" Sasami exclaimed.

"Target acquired," Nick joked as the two increased their speed to catch up with Majotourbillon.

As Nick and Sasami inched closer to Majotourbillon, they noticed that floating right next to her was a gigantic, glowing stag beetle robot.

"Must be her cavalry," Sasami noted.

"Got you!!" Nick exclaimed, catching Majotourbillon's attention.

"WHAT?! How'd you get here so quickly?!" Majotourbillon exclaimed, showing honest surprise. "No matter. Your road ENDS here."

With that, Majotourbillon turned her airship around so that it was facing Nick and Sasami, and it slowly descended into the cockpit of the beetle robot that was following it.

Nick and Sasami skidded to a stop in front of the robot.

"Behold, my new power!! Ghost Beetle, GO!!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed as the robot activated, its pincers surrounded by dark energy.

Nick put his fists up, ready for battle.

All of a sudden, the Ghost Beetle shot away, crashing through the rafters of the citadel as it moved.

"HEY!!!" Nick exclaimed, bolting forward with Sasami in tow.

Once they'd caught up, Majotourbillon laughed evilly as psychotic evil villains are prone to do. "You don't stand a chance, boy!! My Ghost Beetle will tear you to shreds!!"

"Oh, really?" Nick shot back. "You think you've got the power to back that up?"

"You will pay for taunting me, boy!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed as the pincers of the Ghost Beetle lashed out.

Nick agilely dodged under them, but when he heard a scream, he turned his head and saw that the pincers had trapped Sasami.

"SASAMI-CHAN!!!" Nick exclaimed as the Ghost Beetle rushed off with Sasami trapped in its pincers.

"Don't even think about it, kid," Majotourbillon shot back, controlling the Ghost Beetle from a now-force-field-surrounded cockpit. "You try anything and the girl dies."

Nick just stayed on his running path, trying to think of a way around this ultimatum.

_"The waves of my own feelings, take this!! Ojamajo Twilight Rain!!"_

Majotourbillon circled around frantically, wondering who had just said that. Moments later, a flurry of twilight energy beams shot from seemingly out of nowhere and crashed into the force field surrounding the cockpit, causing it to temporarily shut down.

"Who did that?!" Majotourbillon exclaimed.

Nick smiled. "Opportunity!!"

Not wasting a second, Nick charged forward while Majotourbillon was distracted, leaping into the air and charging straight at the cockpit. The instant he made contact, the Ghost Beetle was knocked back, and Sasami was released from the machine's grip.

Nick leapt airward again, catching the aqua-haired girl on the way up.

Once they'd landed, Nick set Sasami down and she started running alongside Nick, only to dash up and peck Nick on the cheek.

"Thanks, Nick," Sasami giggled.

"No problem, Sasami-chan," Nick stated, blushing like crazy as the two rushed off to continue the confrontation with the Ghost Beetle.

"ARGH!!! Your manners are as bad as ever!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed as the Ghost Beetle increased its speed.

"Yours aren't that preachy yourself," Nick shot back.

"You think you can mock me so easily, boy?" Majotourbillon screamed, readying the Ghost Beetle's pincers for another attack.

Nick suddenly noticed something: as the pincers retracted, the shield surrounding the cockpit went down.

_Of course!! The shield must go down whenever she's about to attack!!_ Nick thought.

"TAKE THIS!!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed, too distracted by her evil laughing to notice that Nick had just begun to boost forward, the aura surrounding him making contact with the unprotected cockpit and sending the Ghost Beetle into a tailspin.

"Take THAT," Nick shot back.

"I won't go down as easily as I did in Apotos!! You're going to have to do a whole lot better than that!!" Majotourbillon proclaimed.

"Let me give it a shot, Nick!!" Sasami exclaimed, dashing forward and right towards the Ghost Beetle.

Deftly avoiding a swipe from the pincers, Sasami weaved around the Ghost Beetle, forcing it to turn around to face the aqua-haired girl.

"You little brat," Majotourbillon growled.

Just then, Nick saw what Sasami was doing: distracting the Ghost Beetle so he could land a surefire hit.

The next thing that Nick noticed was that the back of the cockpit was unprotected by the shield; it appeared to only cover the front of the machine.

"_Arigatou_, Sasami-chan," Nick whispered before boosting forward.

Sasami immediately rolled to the left and away from the Ghost Beetle. Before Majotourbillon could question what Sasami was doing, Nick's charging self smashed into the rear of the cockpit, sending the Ghost Beetle into a tailspin again.

Majotourbillon knew that the Ghost Beetle couldn't take another hit, so she started playing defensively, throwing out bombs and mines to slow the two teenagers down.

Nick and Sasami continued to duck and weave around the obstacles, trying to find an attack opportunity.

"End of the road, brats!!" Majotourbillon proclaimed. Nick looked ahead and noticed that the dark witch was right; the end of the pathway was approaching fast.

With that, the Ghost Beetle sped up, leaping off the edge of the pathway.

"Nick? You wanna be reckless?" Sasami asked.

"You should know me by now, Sasami-chan," Nick answered. "When there's a chance for me to be reckless, I'm definitely gonna take it."

That said, Nick scooped Sasami into his arms again and sped up. The instant he hit the edge of the path, he leapt into the air and boosted forward.

"That kid will never catch me now," Majotourbillon cackled. Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice Nick boosting right towards her until it was too late.

Nick's charging self struck the unprotected cockpit one more time, knocking the Ghost Beetle into the air. The machine began to explode around Majotourbillon, so she ejected her airship and left her new creation to explode, taking a few trees with it.

"HA!!! We win!!" Sasami giggled as they landed safely on the next path.

"Same as ever. All bark and no bite!!" Nick proclaimed as he skidded to a stop.

Suddenly, Sasami noticed something ahead. "Hey, Nick? Is that the Temple of Gaia that the villagers were talking about?"

"Must be," Nick responded. "Let's go check it out."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once inside the temple, Sasami was the first to notice a pedestal at the very center of the area.

"I wonder what that is," Sasami wondered, cautiously approaching the pedestal. When she was close enough, the crystal spheres tying her hair together began glowing, and a smaller pedestal with a slot in the center rose from the center of the contraption.

Nick looked at the slot; it looked kinda familiar to him.

Out of curiosity, Nick walked up to the pedestal and placed one of the drained Majokai Crystals into the slot.

Almost instantly, the crystal rose into the air, energy surrounding it as it eventually regained its vibrant ruby-red glow.

"WOW!!! The crystal came back to life!!" Sasami exclaimed.

"This HAS to be the Temple of Gaia," Nick noted. "That's gotta be why Majotourbillon was so keen on taking the place over..."

All of a sudden, the area began rumbling violently.

"What's happening?!" Sasami exclaimed.

"Heck if I know!!" Nick responded.

Then, all of a sudden, the rumbling stopped.

"Whoa. That was freaky," Sasami noted.

"HEY, GUYS!!!"

Nick spun around and noticed that Hazuki had just appeared, holding what appeared to be a video camera.

"Guys!! The planet!! One of the broken pieces of the planet has moved back into place!!" Hazuki exclaimed, showing Nick and Sasami the video camera. It indeed showed the continent they were on returning to its rightful place.

"Sayaka-sensei told me to tell you guys that the only way to restore the planet is to find the Temples of Gaia," Hazuki explained. "There, you'll be able to restore the power of the Majokai Crystals, which will, in turn, help the planet heal naturally."

Nick grinned widely. "A planet-sized jigsaw puzzle, huh? Sounds to me like a great excuse to see the world."

"Sayaka-sensei also found the location of another temple. It's somewhere in Spagonia," Hazuki noted.

"Spagonia, huh?" Nick responded. "We'd better get moving, then."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 5: Rooftop Run, Act 1

Nick, Sasami, and Hazuki arrive in Spagonia, and they begin to notice that strange things happen to its residents when the night falls...


	5. Rooftop Run, Act 1

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

All of a sudden, the area began rumbling violently.

"What's happening?!" Sasami exclaimed.

"Heck if I know!!" Nick responded.

Then, all of a sudden, the rumbling stopped.

"Whoa. That was freaky," Sasami noted.

"HEY, GUYS!!!"

Nick spun around and noticed that Hazuki had just appeared, holding what appeared to be a video camera.

"Guys!! The planet!! One of the broken pieces of the planet has moved back into place!!" Hazuki exclaimed, showing Nick and Sasami the video camera. It indeed showed the continent they were on returning to its rightful place.

"Sayaka-sensei told me to tell you guys that the only way to restore the planet is to find the Temples of Gaia," Hazuki explained. "There, you'll be able to restore the power of the Majokai Crystals, which will, in turn, help the planet heal naturally."

Nick grinned widely. "A planet-sized jigsaw puzzle, huh? Sounds to me like a great excuse to see the world."

"Sayaka-sensei also found the location of another temple. It's somewhere in Spagonia," Hazuki noted.

"Spagonia, huh?" Nick responded. "We'd better get moving, then."

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick looks down at the shattered Earth from one of the lesser ships of Majotourbillon's air fleet.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Sasami walks up and joins Nick, smiling brightly. She joins hands with Nick and looks down at the shattered planet. During the instrumental, we pan over to the moon, which is eventually overlapped by the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo.)

_Zutto soba ni ita kara  
__(You were always by my side)_

(Footage: Doremi is pacing through the village in Mazuri, looking impatient as if she's waiting for someone.)

_Aita suki ma ookisugite  
__(So the gap you made is so huge)_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen laying down by the beach in Apotos, sunbathing with a smile on her face.)

_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji  
__(The cheeky response you made...)_

(Footage: Aiko leaps into the air, sinking a perfect shot on one of the basketball courts in Empire City.)

"_Mata ne..." ga sabishii  
__("See ya..." It makes me sad)_

(Footage: Onpu signs an autograph for one of her Spagonian fans, smiling all the while.)

_Minarenai machi de naiteru nara  
__(If you're crying in an unfamiliar town)_

(Footage: Momoko skids to a stop somewhere deep in the ruins of a Chun-nan temple, gazing ahead towards her destination.)

_Soba ni inakutemo  
__(Even if I'm not by your side)_

(Footage: Hana can be seen racing down a stretch of the jungles of Adabat, clearly having the best time of her life.)

_egao wa todoketai  
__(I want to send you a smile)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen somewhere in Holoska, giving a cute wave towards the camera.)

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick, in his super form, dashes forward, tearing through Majotourbillon's forces. Cut to Majotourbillon herself, who backs up as Nick crashes through the floor to face.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Yuki and Saiki stare towards the moon from the capital of Shamar, having noticed a moving gold spark up there.)

_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru futatsu no omoi  
__(These two loves that feel so close together)_

(Footage: Yuki just barely dodges away in time as Nick, still in his super form, flies by, causing Yuki to chase after him. Cut to the soaring Nick, who has Sasami on his back as he flies along. The sequence ends with a still shot of both Nick and Sasami flashing peace signs towards the camera.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide  
_Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: February 14th, 2009  
Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...  
On Today's Episode: Nick, Sasami, and Hazuki arrive in Spagonia, and they begin to notice that strange things happen to its residents when the night falls...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of the game. I HAVE THE 360 VERSION NOW!!). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 5: Rooftop Run, Act 1

Everything was peaceful as Hazuki parked the Sky Star in the suburbs of night-soaked Spagonia. They had previously made a detour back to Misora to bring Doremi back home, as her parents were obviously worried about her.

"_Sugoi..._ this place is so COOL!!!" Sasami exclaimed.

"You've said that about all the continents we've been to, Sasami-chan," Nick noted, a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"I can't help myself, Nick," Sasami responded. "It's just SO MUCH FUN going on a world tour!!"

"We must hurry to my laboratory," Sayaka stated. "Once we arrive, I will explain everything that I know about this disaster..."

With that, the quartet was off...

...though they didn't get too far, as they were stopped by a horde of Spagonians, who appeared to be intoxicated or possessed by something.

"Come on, baby, let's dance the night away," one of the onlookers stated, performing a silly twirl.

"HEY!!! Let go of me, mister!! I can't dance very well!! YOU KNOW I HAVE TWO LEFT FEET!!!" Sasami screamed. Hazuki just sweatdropped at this.

It was just then that Nick noticed something peculiar about all of these people: they all seemed to have a weird purple mist coming from their heads.

"That's gotta mean that there's dark magic around here," Nick noted, holding his hands out.

"Well, I guess we'll have to take care of that. _Asobu soba de sakiyaki sore!! PURIFICATION!!!_"

Responding to his command, a bright light burst from Nick's hands and enveloped the entire square, causing all the citizens nearby to faint and fall to the ground, apparently asleep. Nick smiled when he saw that the dark mist over their heads had disappeared after his purification spell.

"That takes care of that," Nick stated matter-of-factly. "But I'd still like to know why those people were acting so weird..."

"I believe that this may be linked to my research on the planet disaster..." Sayaka noted. "We must hurry to the lab."

With that, Hazuki, Sasami, and Sayaka zipped off. However, before Nick could as well, he heard a voice nearby.

"These people are weirdos... They should know I have a boyfriend..."

Nick looked around for a couple seconds until he spotted the source of the voice: there was a girl about his age with long black hair tied into a ponytail standing in the nearby alleyways, waving to him. She was wearing a magenta vest with a puff-sleeved shirt over it, a yellow scarf around her neck, and her transformation device, the Magic Bracer, was hanging from her necklace.

"Wait. Is that...?" Nick wondered as he approached the girl. "Um... excuse me, but would you, by any chance, be...?"

That was as far as Nick got before the girl advanced on him.

"Hey, buddy!! What did I just say?! I'm already hitched, so you're wasting your..." The girl stopped on a dime as she noticed who she was talking to. After looking Nick up and down a couple times, she instantly squealed in delight.

"NICK-KUN!!!!" the girl exclaimed, throwing her arms around Nick.

Nick laughed for a beat, then quickly returned the girl's hug. "It's nice to see you, too, Yuki-chan."

Yuki Shinoya just smiled back at Nick. The two of them had been childhood friends for as long as anyone in Misora could remember. Almost literally, whenever one of them was somewhere, the other would be there as well. Even though Yuki had a boyfriend, she and Nick were still very close friends.

"How'd you get all the way to Spagonia, Nick-kun?" Yuki wondered. "That's like, two continents away from home!!"

"Hazuki-chan brought us," Nick responded. "I assume you know what's been going on with the world?"

"Yeah. Saiki-kun told me," Yuki responded. "I got separated from him when the planet split apart, and I haven't had any luck in finding him. I've searched this WHOLE FREAKING CONTINENT and I STILL haven't been able to find him!!"

"He's probably on one of the other continents," Nick stated. "Me and the girls just came from Apotos and Mazuri, so we can strike searching there. That just leaves five other continents..."

Yuki squealed and tightened her grip on Nick. "Still... it's SO GOOD to see you, Nick-kun!!! It's been ages!! We have SO MUCH to catch up on!!"

Suddenly, Nick remembered that he'd been left behind by his group. "How about we save the catching up for a little later? We've got to get to Professor Sayaka's laboratory. She may know why the planet's acting up."

Yuki just nodded, still smiling as the two made their way through the streets of Spagonia hand in hand.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ah, home sweet lab," Sayaka sighed once everyone was settled in. "Now, here's what my research has unearthed on this planetary crisis."

Nick, Sasami, Hazuki, and Yuki all sat down, listening intently.

"It all started about ten thousand years ago," Sayaka explained, sifting through her research papers. "In fact, this isn't the first time that the planet has broken apart into pieces. The cause of this disaster is the hyper-energy organism that was spawned at the planet's core: Dark Gaia."

"Whoa... sounds pretty scary..." Yuki noted.

"Now, we actually have the upper hand here, because Dark Gaia is not completely matured yet," Sayaka continued. "We most likely have Majotourbillon's premature wake-up call to thank for that. That means we may be able to stop Dark Gaia before it reaches its complete form. As you saw in Mazuri, taking the Majokai Crystals to the Gaia Temples and restoring their power will restore the world piece by piece. The Gaia Manuscripts tell the location of each of the temples, and my latest research on the Manuscripts has discovered the location of a temple here in Spagonia. You must work quickly before Majotourbillon can get her greasy hands on the Gaia Temples!!"

"But no pressure," Yuki stated, groaning a bit.

"You know these kinds of adventures, Yuki-chan," Nick responded. "They ALWAYS lay the pressure on us."

"Let's go look for the temple, then, guys!!" Sasami giggled. "It's gotta be around here somewhere, right?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a thorough search of the town, Nick, Yuki and Sasami all converged on one of the highest rooftops in town. Hazuki had stayed behind with Sayaka to do some additional deciphering of the Gaia Manuscripts.

"I'm sensing something weird nearby..." Sasami noted, her crystal hair beads glowing brightly. "I'm not entirely sure if it's a Temple of Gaia, but let's check it out nonetheless, okay?"

"Sorry, Nick-kun, but I should probably head back to the lab. Sayaka-sensei wanted my help with something," Yuki stated. "I'll be waiting for you, okay?"

"No problem, Yuki-chan. Just be careful, okay?" Nick answered. "There's a lot of crazy things going on at this time of night."

Yuki nodded as she dashed off.

"Ready, Sasami-chan?" Nick asked, to which the aqua-haired girl nodded.

Nick and Sasami immediately began running forward, dodging around obstacles that someone had been kind enough to leave lying around.

"Don't these people ever learn to pick their crap up?" Nick groaned, to which Sasami just giggled.

All of a sudden, the two were jumped by a pack of Deep Nightmares. Nick wasted no time in kicking them away. Sasami followed this up with a rapid storm of punching attacks that easily knocked her captor senseless.

"Sonic Storm. ALWAYS a good decision," Sasami proclaimed.

Nick dodged under a punch from a Dark Fright and then gave it a swift uppercut that sent it careening off of the edge of the rooftop.

"Got you," Nick teased.

Once the area was clear, the two teenagers proceeded forward, only to come to a dead end at the edge of the rooftop.

"No way to go on," Sasami wondered. Then, she noticed a Dark Bat floating above the rather sizable gap that bridged this rooftop and the one ahead of the path.

"Do we HAVE to swing on that?" Sasami asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't see any other way. I can't boost at night for some reason, so I can't be reckless like I was when we were in Mazuri," Nick explained. "Let's just do it quickly, so we don't get sucker-punched by that thing."

Sasami nodded, slowly moving towards the edge of the rooftop. Nick was the first to jump, reaching out for the Dark Bat and easily latching onto it.

Not wasting any time, Nick began swinging back and forth, quickly building up momentum until he'd gained enough to leap forward and straight onto the next rooftop, going into a roll as he landed to minimize damage.

"Your turn, Sasami-chan!!" Nick called out to his friend.

Sasami swallowed a lump in her throat and leapt into the air, latching onto the Dark Bat. Just as Nick had a few seconds earlier, she began swinging back and forth, steadily building up momentum for her upcoming jump.

However, it was then that the Dark Bat noticed that something was grabbing onto it, and began shaking violently. Sasami kept her grip rock-steady, knowing that if she let go too early, she was going to pretty much be a pancake on the streets of Spagonia.

Not taking any chances, Sasami swung forward and leapt from the Dark Bat...

...but just barely missed the rooftop, now clinging onto the edge for dear life.

"Sasami-chan!!!" Nick exclaimed, rushing up to reach his flailing friend, only for her grip to falter.

"Pururunu pikapikan chanchii!! Stop Sasami-chan from falling!!"

With that call, Sasami was enveloped in a twilight barrier that stopped her fall just in time. She looked up and noticed that Yuki had returned, casting a spell to stop her from becoming a pancake.

"Thanks for the save, Yuki-chan," Sasami stated once she'd been brought back to safe ground.

"No problem, Sasami-chan!!" Yuki giggled. "I wasn't going to let one of my new friends fall to her doom!! No chance in heck!!"

Sasami just giggled at that.

"So, now that we have some time to spend together, what have you been up to since the planet split, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked quite cheerfully.

"Well, pretty much the usual," Nick explained. "I met Sasami-chan after my crash landing in Apotos, and we've been traveling together ever since, trying to find a way to restore her memories. We met up with Hazuki-chan in the Apotos streets, and she took us to Mazuri on her biplane."

"HER biplane?! Hazu-chan built that all by herself?!" Yuki exclaimed.

Nick just nodded. "She sure did. Anyways, Hazuki-chan piloted us to Mazuri, though we had a little run-in with one of Majotourbillon's machines on the way there, but I made scrap metal out of that thing. We found Professor Sayaka in Mazuri, but when we got back to the village, Majotourbillon was harassing everybody, so Sasami-chan and I chased her. We found her piloting one of her newer creations, so we basically made scrap metal out of that thing, too."

"_Sugoi_, Nick-kun... is there ANYTHING you can't do?" Yuki wondered.

"I don't know... go over the speed limit, I guess?" Nick teased, prompting Yuki to laugh.

"Ah, same old Nick-kun!!" the black witch giggled.

"I guess there's no Gaia Temple here after all," Nick noted.

"There IS a Gaia Temple SOMEWHERE in Spagonia," Sasami replied. "It's just not here... I'll bet that if we find Majotourbillon and whoop her again, we'll find a temple. That's exactly what happened in Mazuri, right?"

"Yeah, I think that just might work!" Nick exclaimed. "But for now, let's head back to the lab and see if Hazuki-chan and Professor Sayaka learned anything new from the Gaia Manuscripts."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 6: Rooftop Run, Act 2

After making some crucial discoveries about Dark Gaia and what Majotourbillon plans to do with the beast's power, Nick and Sasami rush through Spagonia's streets in an effort to catch up with the evil dark witch...


	6. Rooftop Run, Act 2

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

"So, now that we have some time to spend together, what have you been up to since the planet split, Nick-kun?" Yuki asked quite cheerfully.

"Well, pretty much the usual," Nick explained. "I met Sasami-chan after my crash landing in Apotos, and we've been traveling together ever since, trying to find a way to restore her memories. We met up with Hazuki-chan in the Apotos streets, and she took us to Mazuri on her biplane."

"HER biplane?! Hazu-chan built that all by herself?!" Yuki exclaimed.

Nick just nodded. "She sure did. Anyways, Hazuki-chan piloted us to Mazuri, though we had a little run-in with one of Majotourbillon's machines on the way there, but I made scrap metal out of that thing. We found Professor Sayaka in Mazuri, but when we got back to the village, Majotourbillon was harassing everybody, so Sasami-chan and I chased her. We found her piloting one of her newer creations, so we basically made scrap metal out of that thing, too."

"_Sugoi_, Nick-kun... is there ANYTHING you can't do?" Yuki wondered.

"I don't know... go over the speed limit, I guess?" Nick teased, prompting Yuki to laugh.

"Ah, same old Nick-kun!!" the black witch giggled.

"I guess there's no Gaia Temple here after all," Nick noted.

"There IS a Gaia Temple SOMEWHERE in Spagonia," Sasami replied. "It's just not here... I'll bet that if we find Majotourbillon and whoop her again, we'll find a temple. That's exactly what happened in Mazuri, right?"

"Yeah, I think that just might work!" Nick exclaimed. "But for now, let's head back to the lab and see if Hazuki-chan and Professor Sayaka learned anything new from the Gaia Manuscripts."

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick looks down at the shattered Earth from one of the lesser ships of Majotourbillon's air fleet.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Sasami walks up and joins Nick, smiling brightly. She joins hands with Nick and looks down at the shattered planet. During the instrumental, we pan over to the moon, which is eventually overlapped by the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo.)

_Zutto soba ni ita kara  
__(You were always by my side)_

(Footage: Doremi is pacing through the village in Mazuri, looking impatient as if she's waiting for someone.)

_Aita suki ma ookisugite  
__(So the gap you made is so huge)_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen laying down by the beach in Apotos, sunbathing with a smile on her face.)

_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji  
__(The cheeky response you made...)_

(Footage: Aiko leaps into the air, sinking a perfect shot on one of the basketball courts in Empire City.)

"_Mata ne..." ga sabishii  
__("See ya..." It makes me sad)_

(Footage: Onpu signs an autograph for one of her Spagonian fans, smiling all the while.)

_Minarenai machi de naiteru nara  
__(If you're crying in an unfamiliar town)_

(Footage: Momoko skids to a stop somewhere deep in the ruins of a Chun-nan temple, gazing ahead towards her destination.)

_Soba ni inakutemo  
__(Even if I'm not by your side)_

(Footage: Hana can be seen racing down a stretch of the jungles of Adabat, clearly having the best time of her life.)

_egao wa todoketai  
__(I want to send you a smile)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen somewhere in Holoska, giving a cute wave towards the camera.)

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick, in his super form, dashes forward, tearing through Majotourbillon's forces. Cut to Majotourbillon herself, who backs up as Nick crashes through the floor to face.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Yuki and Saiki stare towards the moon from the capital of Shamar, having noticed a moving gold spark up there.)

_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru futatsu no omoi  
__(These two loves that feel so close together)_

(Footage: Yuki just barely dodges away in time as Nick, still in his super form, flies by, causing Yuki to chase after him. Cut to the soaring Nick, who has Sasami on his back as he flies along. The sequence ends with a still shot of both Nick and Sasami flashing peace signs towards the camera.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide  
_Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: February 14th, 2009  
Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...  
On Today's Episode: After making some crucial discoveries about Dark Gaia and what Majotourbillon plans to do with the beast's power, Nick and Sasami rush through Spagonia's streets in an effort to catch up with the evil dark witch...  
Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of the game. I HAVE THE 360 VERSION NOW!!). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 6: Rooftop Run, Act 2

"Well, that was fun," Sasami giggled as she, Nick, and Yuki made their way back to the Sayaka Laboratory. "But still no sign of the Gaia Temple..."

"I bet if we find Majotourbillon and one of her crazy machines, we'll find the Gaia Temple in a snap," Nick responded.

"There's something I don't understand... why would Majotourbillon want to wake up something like Dark Gaia?" Yuki wondered.

"To be honest, I'm not quite that sure myself," Nick answered. "Hopefully Professor Sayaka will have some info for us when we get back to the lab."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Welcome back, all," Sayaka stated once the trio had returned to the lab. "I trust your hunting mission went well?"

"We trashed some baddies, if that's what you mean, but still no sign of the Gaia Temple," Nick replied. "But I have this feeling that if we find Majotourbillon, we'll find the temple."

"Speaking of Majotourbillon, I think I may know why she awakened Dark Gaia," Hazuki stated, drawing Nick's attention. "Remember when you went into space to destroy her flagship, Kellysi-chan?"

Nick nodded.

"Well, I took a look through Sayaka-sensei's telescope, and I saw something going on up in space. It seems like Majotourbillon may be trying to build another flagship," Hazuki explained.

"For what?" Yuki asked.

"I overheard a rather disturbing conversation with one of her commanding officers while you were away," Sayaka stated. "This witch plans to use the energy of Dark Gaia to power her new flagship so she can destroy the world!!"

Nick groaned at this: why was he not in the least bit surprised? "As if breaking the planet into pieces wasn't enough, now she wants to destroy it?! Talk about zoning your priorities..."

"You must hurry and find the Gaia Temple before she can complete her plan," Sayaka pleaded. "Please hurry!!"

"In that case, we'd better get moving," Nick stated. "Let's head out, okay, Sasami-chan?"

"ROGER!!!" Sasami exclaimed, giving a pseudo-salute.

Nick just sweatdropped at that. _This girl is so hyper..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, over in Majotourbillon's base, the aforementioned dark witch can be seen sitting in her chair, overlooking the progress of her new flagship's construction.

Out of nowhere, a little robot with a red-domed head popped up from the control panel, holding a sub sandwich for the dark witch.

"Your dinner, Your Majesty," the robot stated in a monotone voice.

"Thank you, Ergo," Majotourbillon responded, taking a bite of her sandwich. "If there's one thing that humans are good at, it's food."

Majotourbillon looked out over the construction of her secret weapon.

"What's the status of the Dark Gaia-powered Dark Lands construction system?" Majotourbillon asked.

"Current status is 27 percent complete," Ergo responded. "Progress is significantly behind projected timetable. Presumed cause is Dark Gaia's dispersion across the globe."

This made the dark witch angry. "Oh, of all the lazy... I go to the trouble of waking that Dark Gaia thing up, and it causes me nothing but delays!!!"

"Dark Gaia had yet to reach maturity within the planet's core... ergo, it was still incomplete at the time of its awakening... ergo, it was unable to sustain its own weight upon its release... ergo, it scattered around the world."

"I don't want to hear about its weight issues!!" Majotourbillon snapped. "So what if I gave it a bit of a sudden awakening? This is unacceptable!!"

"Ergo, this is another repercussion of your hasty actions," Ergo responded.

"What was that?!" Majotourbillon shot back. "I'm having a bad enough day as it is!! First, that professor girl runs off with the Gaia Manuscripts, and now the planet's coming back together!! ARGH!!!"

"That, Your Majesty, is the result of the power of the Majokai Crystals, which you discarded along with Nick, ergo, another repercussion of your hasty actions..."

"Oh, quiet, you junk heap!!" the dark witch shot back. "That was, uh... all part of my plan!! Part of the big picture! Where's the fun in letting my plans succeed without any challenge?"

After a brief awkward silence, Majotourbillon cleared her throat and turned back to the viewscreen. "Anyways, what's the status of the remaining Temples of Gaia?"

"Dark forces have secured all remaining locations. Defensive preparations are nearly complete."

"Good. That'll take care of Nick for now, which leaves the problem of Dark Gaia. It'll be difficult to collect every piece around the globe..."

"Searching conventional wisdom banks for topical advice... 'The journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.' 'Slow and steady wins the race.' 'No one likes a whiner.'"

"Isn't there a more efficient way? Some way to, oh, I don't know, gather them all up at once... wait, of course!! That's it!! That's what I have to do!!"

Majotourbillon cackled evilly. "In the meantime, Ergo, why don't we pay the brats a visit?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You ready for this, Sasami-chan?" Nick asked. "Now that the night's not restricting my abilities, we're going all out!!"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Nick!!" Sasami giggled. "Let's be as reckless as possible!!"

Nick laughed at that, focusing on the path ahead.

"All right. Here we..."

_Three... two... one..._

"GO!!!"

With that, both Nick and Sasami shot down the pathway.

The streets ahead were pretty narrow, but still wide enough for Nick and Sasami to perform some tricky maneuvers as they shot down the suburbs of Spagonia.

"These buildings are pretty nice," Sasami noted. "Uh-oh!! Cavalry ahead!!"

Nick looked forward, and noticed a cluster of Majotourbillon's robots guarding the path ahead.

"Guess it's time to blast them away," Nick stated, scooping Sasami into his arms and boosting forward, easily punching a hole through the wall of robots.

Up ahead was a curved path with nothing stopping them from flying off the edge but a lone rail. However, a closer look indicated that there was another pathway that they could follow, despite how far off it was.

Sasami giggled towards Nick, who just smiled. Barreling full charge towards the edge of the pathway, Nick jumped at the last possible second, careening over the edge of the building. When Nick felt he was level with the pathway ahead, he boosted forward, his momentum carrying him to the next stretch of the area.

"Guess Yuki-chan wasn't kidding when she said you were the most reckless kid she's ever known," Sasami giggled, meaning that in an I'm-just-teasing-you way.

"Hey, being reckless has kept me alive so far, right?" Nick responded, still completely focused on the pathways ahead.

"Good point," Sasami stated.

Nick just nodded as he drifted through a few hairpin curves, coming out on what appeared to be Market Street.

"Too many things to get through!!" Sasami exclaimed. Indeed, there were too many fruit and vegetable stands littered around for any proper maneuvering to take place.

Nick just smirked. "Hope the people running these stands don't get mad at me for this..."

"Nick... you're not going to..."

"I really don't want to, Sasami-chan, but we don't have a second to lose!!"

Sasami nodded in understanding, joining hands with Nick. About a second later, Nick boosted forward, easily breaking through the stands without losing forward momentum. Once they were clear, Nick stopped boosting just in time to drift through a Z-turn.

"I pity whoever's gonna have to clean that mess up," Nick stated matter-of-factly, which earned a giggle from Sasami.

After drifting through a few more turns, Nick and Sasami found themselves running up the side of the building that appeared to be connected to the clock tower.

"Hope you don't get vertigo, Sasami-chan," Nick stated.

"Nah. I LIKE THIS STUFF!!!" Sasami giggled.

After about twenty seconds of vertical running, Nick hopped off of the lip of the building and used his terminal velocity to propel himself towards another building, Sasami not too far behind.

Nick and Sasami continued building-hopping until they landed on the next pathway, which seemed to branch out into three different ways.

"Sasami-chan, which way's the fastest?" Nick asked.

Sasami concentrated, her crystal hair spheres glowing. "The right path should get us to the Gaia Temple faster!!"

"Right!!" Nick responded, bearing down the right pathway, Sasami following.

"Whoa... narrow street..." Sasami noted.

Nick was ready, dodging the incoming buildings by performing rapid Quick Steps until they emerged on a massively long bridge.

"This must be the bay," Sasami noted.

All of a sudden, something flew out of the water to their left. Nick looked up and noticed a gigantic fish-shaped robot inching closer to them.

"Well, well, look who decided to pay us a visit," Nick teased, knowing who was piloting the giant metal fish. "It's witch girl and her giant metallic flounder."

"It is the Ghost Devil Ray!!" Majotourbillon shot back. "And don't expect me to make the same mistakes I made back in Mazuri!! This time, you brats are going to die!!"

"Oh, yeah?! Bring it on, fish stick!!" Sasami taunted as the Ghost Devil Ray landed on the pathway so Nick and Sasami could give chase.

"Ergo, activate primary combat systems!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed to her helper robot.

"Affirmative, Your Majesty. Proceeding to combat mode level 1."

The Ghost Devil Ray started its assault by firing lasers from the blasters on each of its' sides. Nick and Sasami easily dodged this with a few Quick Steps.

"Nick, that shield of hers seems a little different this time around," Sasami noticed. Nick took a good look at the Ghost Devil Ray and noticed that the barrier was indeed much better than the one used by the Ghost Beetle.

"Fat chance of getting to me now, brat boy!!" Majotourbillon cackled.

Nick clenched his fists in frustration... but then he noticed something. Looking down at the ground, he noticed a gap inbetween the ground and the bottom of the barrier... just wide enough to slide under.

"I see," Nick stated to himself before charging forward.

"Insolent brat!! Do you not realize what you are about to do?" Majotourbillon taunted, her little victorious moment cut short when she saw Nick slide under the barrier.

"What the...? Pull the shield back, Ergo!! PULL IT BACK!!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed, but too late; Nick took this opportunity to boost right into the exposed cockpit, knocking the Ghost Devil Ray back across the pathway.

"When is that witch going to learn that she's NEVER going to win?" Nick wondered as he and Sasami increased speed to catch up with the Ghost Devil Ray.

"We need more power, Ergo!! Activate secondary weapons systems!!"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Proceeding to combat mode level 2."

As Nick and Sasami inched closer to the barrier, the Ghost Devil Ray suddenly started shooting bullets from its tail.

"Cheap trick, lady!!" Sasami exclaimed, dodging to the left to avoid the rain of bullets.

Sasami suddenly thought of something clever. She charged forward, slid under the barrier, and continued running towards the back of the machine.

"Shoot that brat!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed, focusing all of her attention on Sasami.

Just what Nick was waiting for.

While Majotourbillon was distracted, Nick slid under the barrier again.

"Your Majesty?" Ergo asked, noticing Nick approaching fast.

"Not now, Ergo. I'm busy trying to shoot this little brat..."

Grinning like mad, Nick boosted into the cockpit again, knocking the Ghost Devil Ray onto its back and forcing Majotourbillon to hold onto the control panels for dear life.

"Condition critical. Proceeding to combat mode level 3."

The Ghost Devil Ray picked itself up and began firing tons of its green lasers for the two teenagers, not giving them any time to initiate a counterattack.

"Damn it!! NOW she decides to get serious..." Nick groaned.

"No more mistakes, brat!!" Majotourbillon proclaimed. "Now get a load of this!!"

With that, all of the laser shooters aligned and released a massive green beam of energy right for Sasami.

Nick saw this, charging forward and leaping over Sasami's head, going into a boost the instant he touched ground again.

The aura surrounding him as he barreled forward eventually made contact with the laser beam, both trying to push the other back.

Just then, for some reason, the beam from the Ghost Devil Ray stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Why'd the beam stop?!" Majotourbillon exclaimed.

"Too much power loss. Status is critical," Ergo responded.

"Not that, you stupid robot!! WHY IS EVERYTHING SHUTTING DOWN?!"

Deciding to just ignore the bickering, Nick boosted into the cockpit one more time, shattering it and sending the Ghost Devil Ray into a tailspin.

"I knew this would happen," Ergo proclaimed.

"ARGH!!! Stupid brats!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed as she ejected from the cockpit, her airship flying away. "This isn't over, brats!! Next time you will be destroyed!! I swear it!!"

"Whatever," Sasami taunted, simply waving Majotourbillon off as she disappeared.

Not even a second later, the Ghost Devil Ray fell back into the bay and exploded.

"YEAH!!! We fried that fish stick!!" Sasami giggled.

"Not a bad toy, but playtime's over, pal!!" Nick responded.

And just as Nick suspected, right up ahead was the Gaia Temple.

"Hey, you were right, Nick!!" Sasami exclaimed.

"Yep. I usually have a good feeling about these kinds of things," Nick responded as they entered the temple.

Not wasting any time, Nick quickly placed another drained Majokai Crystal into the pedestal and watched as it rose into the air, eventually recovering its bright sapphire glow.

Sasami held onto the pedestal tightly as the tremors started.

Once the tremors stopped, Nick smiled brightly. "Well, another day, another continent restored. That's two already. We're making really good time on this, huh?"

Just then, Yuki rushed into the temple. "Guys!! Is everything okay?! There was another earthquake!!"

"This one was a good one, Yuki-chan," Nick explained. "We just restored our second continent."

"You did? Oh, great job, you two!! Majotourbillon didn't give you any trouble, did she?"

"She actually started harassing us with a giant flounder machine, but we easily fried that fish stick!!" Sasami giggled.

"Speaking of which, Sayaka-sensei wanted me to give you this," Yuki stated, handing Nick a communicator. "She won't be able to come with us, but she'll give us information when she's deciphered more of the Gaia Manuscripts. She also told me to tell you that there's another Gaia Temple somewhere in Chun-nan. We'd best get going, huh?"

"Acknowledged," Nick stated.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 7: Dragon Road, Act 1

Nick, Yuki, Sasami, and Hazuki arrive in Chun-nan and rush along the Great Wall of China itself in hopes of ridding the area of a familiar robot infestation...


	7. Dragon Road, Act 1

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

"ARGH!!! Stupid brats!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed as she ejected from the cockpit, her airship flying away. "This isn't over, brats!! Next time you will be destroyed!! I swear it!!"

"Whatever," Sasami taunted, simply waving Majotourbillon off as she disappeared.

Not even a second later, the Ghost Devil Ray fell back into the bay and exploded.

"YEAH!!! We fried that fish stick!!" Sasami giggled.

"Not a bad toy, but playtime's over, pal!!" Nick responded.

And just as Nick suspected, right up ahead was the Gaia Temple.

"Hey, you were right, Nick!!" Sasami exclaimed.

"Yep. I usually have a good feeling about these kinds of things," Nick responded as they entered the temple.

Not wasting any time, Nick quickly placed another drained Majokai Crystal into the pedestal and watched as it rose into the air, eventually recovering its bright sapphire glow.

Sasami held onto the pedestal tightly as the tremors started.

Once the tremors stopped, Nick smiled brightly. "Well, another day, another continent restored. That's two already. We're making really good time on this, huh?"

Just then, Yuki rushed into the temple. "Guys!! Is everything okay?! There was another earthquake!!"

"This one was a good one, Yuki-chan," Nick explained. "We just restored our second continent."

"You did? Oh, great job, you two!! Majotourbillon didn't give you any trouble, did she?"

"She actually started harassing us with a giant flounder machine, but we easily fried that fish stick!!" Sasami giggled.

"Speaking of which, Sayaka-sensei wanted me to give you this," Yuki stated, handing Nick a communicator. "She won't be able to come with us, but she'll give us information when she's deciphered more of the Gaia Manuscripts. She also told me to tell you that there's another Gaia Temple somewhere in Chun-nan. We'd best get going, huh?"

"Acknowledged," Nick stated.

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick looks down at the shattered Earth from one of the lesser ships of Majotourbillon's air fleet.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Sasami walks up and joins Nick, smiling brightly. She joins hands with Nick and looks down at the shattered planet. During the instrumental, we pan over to the moon, which is eventually overlapped by the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo.)

_Zutto soba ni ita kara  
__(You were always by my side)_

(Footage: Doremi is pacing through the village in Mazuri, looking impatient as if she's waiting for someone.)

_Aita suki ma ookisugite  
__(So the gap you made is so huge)_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen laying down by the beach in Apotos, sunbathing with a smile on her face.)

_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji  
__(The cheeky response you made...)_

(Footage: Aiko leaps into the air, sinking a perfect shot on one of the basketball courts in Empire City.)

"_Mata ne..." ga sabishii  
__("See ya..." It makes me sad)_

(Footage: Onpu signs an autograph for one of her Spagonian fans, smiling all the while.)

_Minarenai machi de naiteru nara  
__(If you're crying in an unfamiliar town)_

(Footage: Momoko skids to a stop somewhere deep in the ruins of a Chun-nan temple, gazing ahead towards her destination.)

_Soba ni inakutemo  
__(Even if I'm not by your side)_

(Footage: Hana can be seen racing down a stretch of the jungles of Adabat, clearly having the best time of her life.)

_egao wa todoketai  
__(I want to send you a smile)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen somewhere in Holoska, giving a cute wave towards the camera.)

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick, in his super form, dashes forward, tearing through Majotourbillon's forces. Cut to Majotourbillon herself, who backs up as Nick crashes through the floor to face.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Yuki and Saiki stare towards the moon from the capital of Shamar, having noticed a moving gold spark up there.)

_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru futatsu no omoi  
__(These two loves that feel so close together)_

(Footage: Yuki just barely dodges away in time as Nick, still in his super form, flies by, causing Yuki to chase after him. Cut to the soaring Nick, who has Sasami on his back as he flies along. The sequence ends with a still shot of both Nick and Sasami flashing peace signs towards the camera.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide  
_Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: March 13th, 2009  
Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...  
On Today's Episode: Nick, Yuki, Sasami, and Hazuki arrive in Chun-nan and rush along the Great Wall of China itself in hopes of ridding the area of a familiar robot infestation...  
Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of the game. I HAVE THE 360 VERSION NOW!!). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 7: Dragon Road, Act 1

"Wow!! This place is SO COOL!!!" Sasami squealed as Hazuki parked the Sky Star in what appeared to be a bamboo forest.

"Is she always this excitable?" Yuki wondered, giggling a bit at Sasami's antics as she took in the sights.

"She just loves traveling, I guess," Nick responded as the four teenagers hopped out of the Sky Star.

"The village should be just ahead," Hazuki explained. "Sayaka-sensei's notes on the Gaia Manuscripts told me that there's a Gaia Temple somewhere here as well."

"A hero's work is never done, is it?" Nick teased.

"You should know, Nick-kun," Yuki giggled. "You ALWAYS hog the spotlight."

"Sometimes, I really don't have a choice in the matter," Nick noted as the four entered the Chun-nan village.

"Okay, what should we do first?" Yuki asked.

"We should probably split up and gather information," Hazuki stated. "I've got this feeling that Majotourbillon's been here, too."

Nick nodded, and with that, they all diverged throughout the village.

Nick looked upwards towards the rising sun. "Momoko... don't worry. I'll find you."

Just then, Nick heard a loud growling. Thinking something was about to attack him, Nick shifted into fighting stance, but quickly calmed down when he noticed Sasami rubbing her stomach.

"I'm hungry," Sasami stated quite simply.

"Okay... let's go see if we can find a restaurant somewhere," Nick stated, taking Sasami's hand and leading her through the crowded streets of Chun-nan.

Not five minutes later, Nick and Sasami were seated at a pasta restaurant, happily chowing down on ramen noodles.

"Breakfast of champions," Nick idly stated. "Of what, I don't know, nor do I wish to know."

"Hey, Nick?" Sasami asked. "Thanks for treating me to breakfast. It was very sweet of you."

With that, Sasami leaned forward and gave Nick a gentle kiss on the cheek. The result was seen almost instantly as Nick's face turned a bright red.

This, however, was quickly shattered when someone screamed. The two teenagers spun around at this, noticing that a young Chun-nan girl was being harassed by what appeared to be one of Majotourbillon's robots.

"Time to go to work," Nick stated to nobody in particular as he rushed towards the robot.

"Where is the Temple of Gaia?" the robot asked in a monotone voice, towering over the younger girl.

"Excuse me, robot boy?"

The robot noticed something tapping its shoulder.

"What is it?"

The robot turned around...

...just in time for Nick to boost right into it, sending the bot flying into the cliffs ahead, where it shattered into pieces on impact.

"They always fall for that one," Nick noted. "Right, Sasami-chan?"

Sasami just giggled, until everything froze and she noticed a little speck of light in front of her.

"What the...?" the aqua-haired girl wondered.

"_Messenger. We await your return."_

That said, Sasami suddenly felt dizzy, falling straight to the ground. Luckily, Nick was over there in a flash to catch her.

"You okay, Sasami-chan?" Nick asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah, I should be," Sasami sighed, wondering what the heck had just happened. "I must have just gotten dizzy for a second... I heard something about a messenger, though..."

"Messenger? You think it may have something to do with your missing memories?" Nick wondered.

"I guess," Sasami noted.

At this point, both Yuki and Hazuki rushed onto the scene.

"Robot sightings confirmed!!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Majotourbillon isn't here, but she's left her cavalry all across the Great Wall," Hazuki explained.

"Guess it's time to rock," Nick stated. "You ready, Sasami-chan?"

The aqua-haired girl just giggled. "Do you have to ask, Nick?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Has she awoken yet?"

"Not yet, but piece by piece, she returns to us."

"It will be her time soon."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nick and Sasami looked out over the sprawling pathways that stood before them.

"I never thought I'd actually get to travel on the Great Wall itself!!" Sasami giggled.

"Well, get ready to live your dream, Sasami-chan. We've got a robot infection to demolish!!" Nick proclaimed heroically, to which Sasami just laughed.

"All right, enough fooling around. Here we..."

_Three... two... one..._

"GO!!!"

With that, Nick and Sasami raced down the pathways. Only five seconds into their run, the two hit a spring and were catapulted into the air.

"Pathway ahead!!" Sasami proclaimed, pointing towards a series of floating platforms in the distance.

Nick quickly scooped Sasami into his arms, and when it became apparent that they had flown as high as they were going to go, he boosted forward, his super-charged momentum carrying the two towards the floating platforms.

Using pin-point reflexes, Nick hopped across the many platforms, not daring to look down.

Once they'd reached the end of the platforms, Nick leaped towards a pillar, Sasami still in his arms, and kicked off of it, using his momentum to leap from pillar to pillar until they'd reached the next pathway.

"More robots!! They don't know when to give up!!" Sasami stated, pointing forwards and revealing that more of Majotourbillon's robots were guarding the road onwards.

"Guess if they won't move, we'll make them move," Nick responded, nodding to Sasami. Not wasting a single second, Nick tossed Sasami into the air, then immediately boosted forward, plowing right through the throng of robots.

Sasami performed a little stylish flip as she sailed over the short tower, eventually coming back down to land in Nick's arms.

"Nice one," Sasami giggled.

"They loved that one back in gym class," Nick replied.

The next leg of the run was pretty peaceful, leaving Nick and Sasami to do all sorts of stylish stunts across the Great Wall, like leaping off to the sides to catch grind rails and hopping from building to building. After all, Sasami had once said that she liked when Nick was reckless.

After navigating their way through a maze of grind rails that weaved above Pao Lake, Sasami noticed that there was no more pathway ahead; just miles and miles of the ever-stretching lake.

"What are we going to do?!" Sasami exclaimed, knowing full well that she couldn't swim.

Nick looked onwards, noting that he had the same weakness as Sasami did when it came to water. _Not much of a choice, is there?_ Nick thought. _I'm just gonna have to take a chance and hope this works..._

"Sasami-chan?" Nick asked. "I'm about to do something that's incredibly risky and reckless, okay? I don't know if it's going to work, but just trust me on this, all right?"

Sasami just nodded, knowing full well what Nick was about to try. With that settled, Nick scooped Sasami into his arms again and leapt off the last of the grind rails, sailing towards the lake and hoping like hell that this would work.

The instant his feet touched the water, Nick boosted forward, the magical aura surrounding him apparently protecting him from falling through the water.

"YES!!! I knew that would work!!" Nick exclaimed, barreling forward until the next pathway showed up, not daring to let go of his aura until he was absolutely sure they'd reached solid ground.

"God, that was close," Nick breathed a sigh of relief once they'd hit solid ground.

"9.5!!" Sasami giggled, causing Nick to sweatdrop again.

_This girl..._ Nick couldn't help but think, smiling brightly.

After a little while longer, the two managed to reach the end of the road, stopping in front of a rather large house.

"Dead end..." Nick noted.

"Looks like it..." Sasami responded, just then remembering something. "Say, Nick? I remember earlier that you said something about someone called 'Momoko'. Is she a friend of yours?"

Nick blushed a bit, remembering why he was on this quest in the first place. "She's actually my girlfriend," Nick answered. "She was kidnapped by Majotourbillon not too long before I found you..."

_"WHAT?!!" Nick exclaimed. "Momoko's been kidnapped?!"_

"_We tried to stop her, Kellysi-chan, we really did," Onpu stated. "But she's gotten so much stronger since the last time we've seen her."_

"_Majotourbillon's still pissed off about something," Aiko noted. "She REALLY needs to get rid of that chip in her shoulder."_

"_Wait, Majotourbillon's got her?" Nick wondered. "She STILL hasn't learned her lesson, has she?"_

_Not wasting any time, Nick produced the Majokai Crystals and transformed into his super form._

_"If you girls will excuse me, I have a delivery to pick up," Nick teased, shooting off into the sky._

"When I went up to trash Majotourbillon's airships, Momoko wasn't there," Nick finished. "I've been looking for her ever since."

"She must really mean a lot to you, huh?" Sasami noted.

"Yeah. I really love her," Nick responded.

Sasami looked down at her hands for a couple seconds, blushing a bit herself.

_Love..._ the aqua-haired girl thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 8: Dragon Road, Act 2

Nick and Sasami rush through the night-soaked Chun-nan and discover that the guardian of the Gaia Temple has been corrupted by Majotourbillon's dark power...


	8. Dragon Road, Act 2

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

"Sasami-chan?" Nick asked. "I'm about to do something that's incredibly risky and reckless, okay? I don't know if it's going to work, but just trust me on this, all right?"

Sasami just nodded, knowing full well what Nick was about to try. With that settled, Nick scooped Sasami into his arms again and leapt off the last of the grind rails, sailing towards the lake and hoping like hell that this would work.

The instant his feet touched the water, Nick boosted forward, the magical aura surrounding him apparently protecting him from falling through the water.

"YES!!! I knew that would work!!" Nick exclaimed, barreling forward until the next pathway showed up, not daring to let go of his aura until he was absolutely sure they'd reached solid ground.

"God, that was close," Nick breathed a sigh of relief once they'd hit solid ground.

"9.5!!" Sasami giggled, causing Nick to sweatdrop again.

_This girl..._ Nick couldn't help but think, smiling brightly.

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick looks down at the shattered Earth from one of the lesser ships of Majotourbillon's air fleet.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Sasami walks up and joins Nick, smiling brightly. She joins hands with Nick and looks down at the shattered planet. During the instrumental, we pan over to the moon, which is eventually overlapped by the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo.)

_Zutto soba ni ita kara  
__(You were always by my side)_

(Footage: Doremi is pacing through the village in Mazuri, looking impatient as if she's waiting for someone.)

_Aita suki ma ookisugite  
__(So the gap you made is so huge)_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen laying down by the beach in Apotos, sunbathing with a smile on her face.)

_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji  
__(The cheeky response you made...)_

(Footage: Aiko leaps into the air, sinking a perfect shot on one of the basketball courts in Empire City.)

"_Mata ne..." ga sabishii  
__("See ya..." It makes me sad)_

(Footage: Onpu signs an autograph for one of her Spagonian fans, smiling all the while.)

_Minarenai machi de naiteru nara  
__(If you're crying in an unfamiliar town)_

(Footage: Momoko skids to a stop somewhere deep in the ruins of a Chun-nan temple, gazing ahead towards her destination.)

_Soba ni inakutemo  
__(Even if I'm not by your side)_

(Footage: Hana can be seen racing down a stretch of the jungles of Adabat, clearly having the best time of her life.)

_egao wa todoketai  
__(I want to send you a smile)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen somewhere in Holoska, giving a cute wave towards the camera.)

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick, in his super form, dashes forward, tearing through Majotourbillon's forces. Cut to Majotourbillon herself, who backs up as Nick crashes through the floor to face.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Yuki and Saiki stare towards the moon from the capital of Shamar, having noticed a moving gold spark up there.)

_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru futatsu no omoi  
__(These two loves that feel so close together)_

(Footage: Yuki just barely dodges away in time as Nick, still in his super form, flies by, causing Yuki to chase after him. Cut to the soaring Nick, who has Sasami on his back as he flies along. The sequence ends with a still shot of both Nick and Sasami flashing peace signs towards the camera.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide  
_Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: April 6th, 2009  
Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...  
On Today's Episode: Nick and Sasami rush through the night-soaked Chun-nan and discover that the guardian of the Gaia Temple has been corrupted by Majotourbillon's dark power...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of the game. I HAVE THE 360 VERSION NOW!!). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 8: Dragon Road, Act 2

"Any luck, guys?" Yuki asked once Nick and Sasami had returned to the village. Night had fallen, and some people were starting to get anxious.

"We took care of the robot problem, but still no sign of the Gaia Temple," Nick responded. "As always, we're going to look for Majotourbillon, because I'm sure that once we find her, we'll find the temple."

"All right, then," Hazuki stated. "Yuki-chan and I are going to gather some information from the locals. Maybe they might know when this all started..."

"If you see my Saiki-kun anywhere, let him know I'm looking for him!!" Yuki exclaimed as she and the orange witch rushed off.

Nick could only sweatdrop. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind..."

Sasami couldn't help but smile. _Aw, Yuki-chan... Such a hyper girl..._

Nick looked up at the moon. "They say the moon looks positively romantic from this side of the world... Momoko always used to say that..."

"Say, Nick?" Sasami wondered, sitting down on the bench just outside the noodle shop. "There's something I've been wondering... ever since you told me about Momoko..."

Nick nodded, sitting down by Sasami. "What's on your mind, Sasami-chan?"

After a couple seconds, Sasami decided to come right out with it. "What is love to you?"

Nick definitely wasn't expecting that. "Um... okay, how to put this...? Okay. To me, love is that feeling when you really like someone and you're willing to do pretty much anything for their sake. It's that feeling when you've found your 'other half', so to speak. That's what it was like with me and Momoko. In my eyes, it's just those feelings for someone special to you that you cherish and want to be with. Any particular reason for asking, Sasami-chan?"

Sasami blushed madly, as if she was reluctant to answer. "Well... there's someone I think I'm in love with..."

Nick was positively delighted to hear that. "That's wonderful, Sasami-chan!! Who's the lucky valentine?"

Sasami's blush only seemed to deepen at that statement. "Um... I... oh, god..."

Nick reached out to pat Sasami on the shoulder. "Hey, if you don't want to say it yet, that's okay. Just take some time to think about your feelings for the lucky Romeo, okay?"

Sasami couldn't help but smile at that. "Thanks, Nick. Well, shall we get to business?"

Nick hopped to his feet, fists up and ready. "Now we're talking!! Time to go kick some Dark Gaia butt!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meanwhile, out in an isolated desert area, many Nightmares can be seen slowly lumbering towards a mysterious beacon that is emitting dark energy.

The view pulls out into Majotourbillon's base, where it's discovered that the dark witch has been monitoring the situation.

"Your Majesty, Dark Gaia activation has been confirmed on all seven continents," Ergo relayed. "Also, Dark Gaia is converging towards point zero."

"Excellent!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed. "Gathering Dark Gaia's pieces is such a pain. I'll just have them come to me instead!!"

Majotourbillon pressed a button on her main computer console.

"Activate the Dark Gaia Fusion Furnace," the dark witch stated. "I believe it is time to initiate Project Dark Gaia!!"

Majotourbillon had to stifle an evil laugh. "When Project Dark Gaia is finished, that boy and his pathetic friends will have no idea what hit them!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"It's so pretty here," Sasami noted as she and Nick rushed through the streets of the night-soaked Chun-nan, plowing through any Nightmares that got in their way.

"Best be careful," Nick responded. "I have no idea what Majotourbillon's got in store for us here..."

After a while of traveling, Nick and Sasami reached the Heavenly Square.

"Wow, this place is even prettier than the rest of the continent!!" Sasami giggled. "Look at all the pretty flowers!!"

Acting on a whim, Nick picked one of the lilies and placed it in Sasami's hair, causing the aqua-haired girl to blush madly.

"A little memento for you," Nick noted.

Before Sasami could thank Nick for the memento, she noticed something just ahead.

"Nick!! That's the Gaia Temple!!" Sasami exclaimed, pointing towards the closed gate.

Just then, she noticed someone in the center of the square.

"Say, Nick, who is that?" Sasami wondered.

Nick took a good look at who was lying there unconscious.

"Wait a minute!! That's Saiki-kun, isn't it?" Nick exclaimed, rushing towards Saiki with Sasami in tow.

However, before they could reach the night elemental, something swooped down from the skies and nearly decked the two teenagers.

Nick focused his sight and noticed the thing that had nearly lopped their heads off was a massive purple phoenix covered in cursed fire.

"YAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! Nick, what is that thing?!" Sasami screamed, latching onto Nick's arm at the sight of the massive monster.

"I'm going to guess that's the guardian of the Gaia Temple," Nick noticed, shifting into battle stance and staring down the monster.

"Let's do this, if you think you're ready," Nick challenged.

The Dark Gaia Phoenix crowed loudly at this, and flew low to the ground, using its momentum to charge straight for Nick and Sasami.

Nick wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Sasami and jumping away from the attack.

Just as Nick was settling back into fighting stance, the Dark Gaia Phoenix dropped from the sky and landed harshly on the center panel, inexplicably missing Saiki. The impact created a massive shockwave that Nick and Sasami just barely dodged.

"This isn't working, is it?" Nick groaned. "Sasami-chan, can you go grab Saiki-kun and get him somewhere safe while I find a way to deal with this thing?"

Sasami raised her left hand in a salute. "Acknowledged!!" Sasami exclaimed, rushing for the center of the battlefield and scooping Saiki up. The aqua-haired girl rushed to the thicket of trees nearby and placed him there.

"That should keep you safe until we beat this thing," Sasami stated.

Meanwhile, Nick was trying to devise a plan to defeat the Dark Gaia Phoenix, all the while avoiding its attacks.

"Let's try attacking the head," Nick stated to nobody in particular, leaping off one of the nearby platforms and aiming a flying kick straight for the head of the Dark Gaia Phoenix, only to be knocked back by the cursed flames.

"Damn it!! Okay, new plan: extinguish those flames first," Nick noted, trying to find something that would be able to put out these flames.

Back to the sidelines, Sasami began rushing back to the battle, only to bump into a tree and fall on her back.

Nick couldn't help but sweatdrop at this, but quickly snapped his attention to something interesting: the leaves of the tree that Sasami had bumped into had apparently been wet, as some of the dew had just splashed onto the Dark Gaia Phoenix...

...and taking out some of the flames surrounding it.

"Water!! THAT'S IT!!!" Nick exclaimed, now understanding what he needed to do. The only problem was, there wasn't enough water in the square to completely douse the Dark Gaia Phoenix.

"What's up, Nick?" Sasami wondered.

"I just realized that I need to douse those flames if I'm going to have a clear shot at that thing," Nick explained. "But there's not enough water in the square to help me with that..."

Sasami grinned widely at this, taking Nick's hands into her own and concentrating. As her crystal hair beads began shining, a sphere of water began forming in Nick's open hands.

After a few seconds, Sasami released Nick's hands. "There. That should be enough to douse that guy," Sasami giggled.

"Whoa... how'd you do that, Sasami-chan?" Nick wondered.

"Instinct," was Sasami's simple answer.

Nodding, Nick juggled the water sphere in his hands a couple times before tossing it straight for the Dark Gaia Phoenix, completely drenching it.

"Gotcha!!" Nick exclaimed, rushing towards the weakened Dark Gaia Phoenix and leaping into the air.

Nick wasted no time in landing a punch across the side of its face, following it up with an uppercut to the chin that knocked the monster to the ground.

Once he'd landed, Nick couldn't help but raise his fist in a victory pose, only for the Dark Gaia Phoenix to pick itself up and surround itself with more cursed flames.

"Okay, so that was only round one," Nick commented.

The Dark Gaia Phoenix didn't appear to look too happy, and decided to vent its anger by spreading its wings and launching numerous fiery feathers straight for Nick and Sasami.

The two teenagers hid behind one of the elevated platforms until the barrage had stopped.

"NOW the bird decides to play dirty," Nick commented as he and Sasami rushed out to continue the battle.

Sasami wasted no time in creating another water sphere for Nick to use.

The green witch would have used it already had the Dark Gaia Phoenix not decided to try for the direct approach. Now the monster was getting up close and personal and trying to slash at the two with its wings.

"Okay, that's just getting annoying," Nick growled, taking advantage of a lull in the Dark Gaia Phoenix's attacks and hurling the water sphere straight for it, dousing the monster instantly.

Weakened, the monster came to rest on one of the elevated platforms.

"Sasami-chan, could you give me a boost?" Nick asked.

Sasami nodded as Nick rushed forward, hopping into her arms. The aqua-haired girl then thrust Nick upwards, sending him soaring to the top of the platform.

Nick went on the offensive right away, lashing out with a spinning kick to the monster's head, followed by another uppercut to the chin. That didn't seem to be enough, so Nick took a few steps back once he'd landed, then ran forward and drove his fist right into the Dark Gaia Phoenix's stomach, instantly dazing it.

Nick hopped back down to ground level, quite proud of himself.

Just then, the Dark Gaia Phoenix rose into the air again, and an explosion of cursed flames covered it; the monster was VERY pissed off now.

As if Nick could read the Dark Gaia Phoenix's expressions, he taunted "Well, that's what you get for trying to stand in our way!!"

The monster responded to this by slamming the ground in a fury, creating multiple massive shockwaves.

While all of this was transpiring, Sasami managed to create another water sphere for Nick.

After taking cover from another feather barrage, Nick leaped out and hurled the sphere at the Dark Gaia Phoenix, only to notice that this one didn't completely douse it this time around.

"Sasami-chan, I need another water ball over here!!" Nick exclaimed, backstepping to avoid the wings that were slashing at him.

"On it!!" Sasami responded, creating another water sphere and handing it over to Nick.

Nick was about to throw the sphere when the Dark Gaia Phoenix opened its mouth and let loose a stream of fire that Nick just barely dodged.

"WHOA!!! I don't need any first-degree burns today, you freakish bird thing!!" Nick growled before hurling the water sphere at the Dark Gaia Phoenix, this one doing its job and dousing the cursed bird.

Nick wasted no time in attacking, starting with a spinning kick to the face, followed by an uppercut to the chin, then an elbow to the stomach, and then Nick decided to try something new. Using the claws as a footstool, Nick leapt on top of the Dark Gaia Phoenix's neck, sliding down it and grabbing its head.

Nick then hopped off of the monster's neck and began pulling on it, eventually flipping into a somersault and brutally slamming the Dark Gaia Phoenix into the ground. The monster crowed in agony before slumping down, defeated.

"YES!!! Bad guy defeated!!" Sasami giggled.

"Strike three, monster!! That's enough out of you!!" Nick proclaimed as he and Sasami headed inside the Gaia Temple.

Not wasting any time, Nick took out the yellow Majokai Crystal and placed it in the pedestal. The crystal instantly shined and regained its vibrant yellow glow.

Sasami made it a point to latch onto the pedestal so she wouldn't be knocked around by the earthquake that resulted from the planet piece moving back into place.

Once the shaking stopped, Sasami punched the air in victory. "YES!!! Three continents restored in just five days!! We're on a roll here!!"

Nick had to laugh at that.

The two were in for quite a surprise when they got back outside; the phoenix was back on its feet, but the cursed flames were gone and it was no longer dark purple, now numerous colors and much calmer.

"You must be the REAL guardian of the Gaia Temple," Nick noted. "You must have gone berserk when the Majokai Crystals lost their power..."

The phoenix just nodded. That was when Nick noticed that Saiki was up, standing by the phoenix.

"Welcome back to the waking world, Saiki-kun," Nick stated.

"Same to you, Nick-kun," the night elemental responded.

"You poor thing," Sasami stated to the phoenix. "Want some chocolate?"

With that, Sasami pulled a chocolate bar seemingly out of nowhere and offered it to the phoenix. The creature crowed and took the chocolate bar before rising up and flying away.

"Wow," Nick stated. "You learn something new every day."

"Hey, guys!!" Yuki's voice rang out as she and Hazuki flew onto the scene in the Sky Star.

"Great job on restoring the next continent, you two!!" Hazuki stated. "Sayaka-sensei deciphered our next destination while you guys were cleaning house. It looks like we're off to Holoska!!"

"It's really cold there, right?" Yuki responded. "If only I had my Saiki-kun to keep me warm..."

"Um, I'm right here, Yuki-chan."

"SAIKI-KUN!!!!" Yuki nearly screamed, hopping out of the Sky Star and rushing up to hug the hell out of her boyfriend.

"Ah, I missed you, too, Yuki-chan, but you're suffocating me here!!" Saiki exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry," Yuki giggled, loosening her grip enough so Saiki could breathe.

"All right, time to pick up the pace, peoples!!" Sasami giggled, striking a heroic pose. "Holoska awaits!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 9: Cool Edge, Act 1

Nick and his cohorts arrive in Holoska, where Sasami makes an interesting discovery and Nick must race through the ice-covered mountains to catch up with Majotourbillon and her dark plans...


	9. Cool Edge, Act 1

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

"Hey, guys!!" Yuki's voice rang out as she and Hazuki flew onto the scene in the Sky Star.

"Great job on restoring the next continent, you two!!" Hazuki stated. "Sayaka-sensei deciphered our next destination while you guys were cleaning house. It looks like we're off to Holoska!!"

"It's really cold there, right?" Yuki responded. "If only I had my Saiki-kun to keep me warm..."

"Um, I'm right here, Yuki-chan."

"SAIKI-KUN!!!!" Yuki nearly screamed, hopping out of the Sky Star and rushing up to hug the hell out of her boyfriend.

"Ah, I missed you, too, Yuki-chan, but you're suffocating me here!!" Saiki exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry," Yuki giggled, loosening her grip enough so Saiki could breathe.

"All right, time to pick up the pace, peoples!!" Sasami giggled, striking a heroic pose. "Holoska awaits!!"

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick looks down at the shattered Earth from one of the lesser ships of Majotourbillon's air fleet.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Sasami walks up and joins Nick, smiling brightly. She joins hands with Nick and looks down at the shattered planet. During the instrumental, we pan over to the moon, which is eventually overlapped by the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo.)

_Zutto soba ni ita kara  
__(You were always by my side)_

(Footage: Doremi is pacing through the village in Mazuri, looking impatient as if she's waiting for someone.)

_Aita suki ma ookisugite  
__(So the gap you made is so huge)_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen laying down by the beach in Apotos, sunbathing with a smile on her face.)

_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji  
__(The cheeky response you made...)_

(Footage: Aiko leaps into the air, sinking a perfect shot on one of the basketball courts in Empire City.)

"_Mata ne..." ga sabishii  
__("See ya..." It makes me sad)_

(Footage: Onpu signs an autograph for one of her Spagonian fans, smiling all the while.)

_Minarenai machi de naiteru nara  
__(If you're crying in an unfamiliar town)_

(Footage: Momoko skids to a stop somewhere deep in the ruins of a Chun-nan temple, gazing ahead towards her destination.)

_Soba ni inakutemo  
__(Even if I'm not by your side)_

(Footage: Hana can be seen racing down a stretch of the jungles of Adabat, clearly having the best time of her life.)

_egao wa todoketai  
__(I want to send you a smile)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen somewhere in Holoska, giving a cute wave towards the camera.)

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick, in his super form, dashes forward, tearing through Majotourbillon's forces. Cut to Majotourbillon herself, who backs up as Nick crashes through the floor to face.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Yuki and Saiki stare towards the moon from the capital of Shamar, having noticed a moving gold spark up there.)

_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru futatsu no omoi  
__(These two loves that feel so close together)_

(Footage: Yuki just barely dodges away in time as Nick, still in his super form, flies by, causing Yuki to chase after him. Cut to the soaring Nick, who has Sasami on his back as he flies along. The sequence ends with a still shot of both Nick and Sasami flashing peace signs towards the camera.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide  
_Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: June 5th, 2009 (Jeez louise, what have I been doing?)

Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...

On Today's Episode: Nick and his cohorts arrive in Holoska, where Sasami makes an interesting discovery and Nick must race through the ice-covered mountains to catch up with Majotourbillon and her dark plans...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of the game. I HAVE THE 360 VERSION NOW!!). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 9: Cool Edge, Act 1

"Whoa... it suddenly got really freaking cold..." Yuki noted. The black witch was trying to make small talk with her companions as they flew towards their next destination. Yuki was currently cuddling with Saiki to keep her body warm so as not to freeze to death in the cold mountain air.

"Well, we ARE getting closer to Holoska..." Saiki answered, actually enjoying being so close to Yuki. "The temperatures drop pretty rapidly in the mountain regions..."

"Let's just hope we don't turn into popsicles before we can find the Gaia Temple," Sasami stated. "I don't think I'd look good as an ice sculpture..."

"It all depends on how you actually look at the sculpture," Nick responded. "Some of the ice art I saw back at the museum was pretty amazing!!"

"Wouldn't that stuff melt in an instant?" Yuki wondered, snuggling closer to Saiki.

"Not really. The ice art is actually in a refrigerated case so it doesn't go away," Nick explained. "The peoples as Misora International Museum really know how to cover their bases."

"That's pretty interesting," Sasami giggled.

"Just wait until you actually see some of it, Sasami-chan," Nick stated. "The sculptures these people can make with ice is just amazing!!"

"I'll just have to take your word for it, since we probably can't go back to your hometown until our job is done," Sasami noted, a frown appearing on her lips.

Nick just reached out to pat Sasami's head. "Hey, hey. I promise that once we're done putting the world back together, we'll take you back home and show you around."

"You would really do that for me?" Sasami exclaimed. "Thank you so much!!!"

Sasami leaned over and pecked Nick on the cheek just like she had in Chun-nan, causing the green witch's face to instantly resemble a tomato.

"Why won't you do that with me, Saiki-kun?" Yuki swooned.

Saiki instantly sweatdropped at that. "Because we're on a mission right now, Yuki-chan. We'll have time for that later, all right?"

"You're no fair sometimes, you know that?" Yuki groaned, pretending to look depressed.

Sighing in defeat, Saiki leaned over and kissed Yuki on the lips for a couple seconds, the black witch happily returning it.

"Thank you, Saiki-kun," Yuki squealed, hearts floating over her head.

"How much farther, Hazuki-chan?" Nick asked once he'd recovered.

"Should be about ten more minutes," Hazuki responded, keeping herself focused on piloting the Sky Star while still trying to listen in to her friends' small talk. "So, what are you guys talking about?"

"Just random stuff, I guess," Yuki answered. "Nick-kun's talking about ice sculptures."

"Suddenly, I want a popsicle," Sasami proclaimed, her stomach growling. Nick couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I've got a whole package of strawberry popsicles in the compartment here if you want one," Hazuki answered, reaching into the aforementioned compartment and handing a strawberry popsicle to Sasami.

The aqua-haired girl squealed with joy before starting to absent-mindedly munch on the popsicle.

Nick just smiled at the adorable sight. _She's so unique... so confused about the world, yet still wanting to learn about it... I'm actually glad the two of us are such great friends._

"All right, everybody!! Prepare for landing!!" Hazuki exclaimed, piloting the Sky Star downwards.

After about another minute, the party had landed just outside what appeared to be a small Holoskan village.

"What should we do now?" Yuki asked.

"Same thing we always do," Nick responded. "Talk to the villagers and see if they know anything about Majotourbillon or the Gaia Temple."

"Acknowledged!!" Sasami exclaimed, saluting as the party rushed into the village.

"Wow, is it getting COLDER, or is it just me?" Yuki stated, shivering uncontrollably. "We need some heat over here before I turn into a popsicle!!"

"Let me try!!" Sasami exclaimed, focusing herself as her crystal hair beads began glowing. Just then, two spheres of orange energy suddenly began spinning around everyone present.

"Whoa... I suddenly feel warmer!!" Yuki noticed.

"That spell should hold until we're done here," Sasami explained. "These hair beads of mine are apparently magical."

"I wonder if those powers you've been sporting have something to do with your missing memories?" Yuki asked.

"Could be," Sasami responded. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"All right, let's go talk to the villagers and see what they know," Nick stated. And with that, the party split up and headed into the Holoskan village.

Sasami peeked around an igloo. "Hello? Anybody home?" the aqua-haired girl asked.

Sasami waited for a few seconds, a little jittered that she didn't get a response.

"Guess there's no one here," Sasami noted.

"Were you looking for me, young miss?"

Sasami yelped at this, falling face-first into the snow. When she picked herself up, she noticed a girl about Nick's age standing there, dressed in typical Holoskan attire.

"Sorry about that. I didn't see you coming," Sasami stated, waving her hands.

"It is quite all right, young miss," the girl responded. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually, there is," Sasami noted, getting right down to business. "My friends and I are looking for the Temple of Gaia. Do you know where we could find it?"

"Ah, so that is the reason..." the girl replied.

"Beg your pardon?" Sasami asked.

"Holoska has been seeing some rather unconventional invaders recently who all demanded the same thing," the girl explained.

"Trust me, we're not with those guys," Sasami reassured. "We're looking for the Gaia Temple so we can put the world back together and put an end to this madness."

"I believe I can help you there," the girl continued. "The Gaia Temple is somewhere in the mountains. The canyons to the north are the fastest way there."

"Thanks," Sasami stated, bowing slightly. "Nick's gonna be so psyched when I tell him!!"

The girl suddenly noticed that a blush had made its way to Sasami's face at the mention of Nick's name.

"Are you in love, young one?"

Sasami's blush just intensified as she realized that the woman had hit the nail right on the head.

"Well... I think I am. There's this boy I know, but he's in love with someone else..." Sasami explained. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do..."

"Just find the right time to let him know," the girl replied. "If he is your true friend, he will accept it."

Sasami's smile brightened. "Thanks, miss!!"

With that, Sasami rushed out of the igloo.

"Any luck, Sasami-chan?" Nick asked once the group had reunited.

"I hit paydirt, Nick!!" Sasami giggled. "The Gaia Temple is somewhere in the northern mountains!!"

"Mission time, then," Nick proclaimed. "Let's head on out!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You ready to rip, Sasami-chan?" Nick asked once he and his aqua-haired friend had reached their destination.

"As I'll ever be!!" Sasami exclaimed, hoping to keep the conversation she'd had private for a while. She'd say it when she was ready.

"All right, on my signal."

Nick and Sasami tensed up, focusing on the path ahead.

"Okay!! Here we..."

_Three... two... one..._

"GO!!!"

And Nick and Sasami shot off like bullets, tearing paths through the fields of snow as they did.

"That's a LOT of snow," Sasami noted as they plowed through the fields.

"This is the coldest region in the world, so I guess it'd make sense... WHOA!!!" Nick stated, that last being brought on by the fact that Nick would have slammed right into an igloo had he not performed a Quick Step at just the right time.

"Why would people make their homes in the middle of the canyons?!" Nick exclaimed.

"There's no one in those igloos," Sasami noted.

"Really?" Nick wondered.

"I'm willing to bet that whoever used to live around here abandoned these igloos when Majotourbillon and her goons showed up," Sasami responded, flipping right over one of Majotourbillon's robots.

Nick took a look at the path ahead, noticing that there was a large stretch of water connecting this path and the next.

Sasami just grinned at Nick, who took Sasami's hand and started boosting forward. The instant they were close enough to the water, Nick leapt into the air, his forward momentum carrying both of them safely to the next path.

After going down through a curved path, Nick and Sasami hit a ramp that shot them forward to the next platform.

"BREAK IN THE ROAD!!!" Sasami exclaimed, pointing towards the path ahead. The pathway was split into three parts.

"Okay, THIS is some twisted geography," Nick stated, doing short hops to easily clear each of the gaps before he and Sasami hit another ramp that propelled them into what appeared to be an icy halfpipe. In the background, the icebergs nearby began to crumble and fall.

Grinning widely, Nick boosted forward with Sasami not too far behind.

"Jeez, this stupid ice is messing with my traction!!" Nick exclaimed, realizing how hard it was to steer while boosting forward on slippery ice.

Before Nick could react, his momentum-charged self flew off the top of the halfpipe and into the air. Nick couldn't resist cutting a stylish acrobatic move as he came back down to the halfpipe.

Before long, Nick and Sasami had reached the end of the halfpipe and started bolting down a very narrow pathway.

"Don't move left or right, okay, Sasami-chan?" Nick commented. "We don't want either of us falling off here."

Sasami nodded, keeping her focus locked on the path ahead.

Eventually, the two friends reached the end of the pathway and hit a spring that propelled them both to the top of the nearby mesa where there was a platoon of robots waiting for them.

"Showtime," Nick stated, rushing forward and boosting into two of the robots, sending them straight for Sasami, who kicked them into the air and then boosted into them again, sending them both rocketing into the nearby ice wall, instantly shattering the wall and the robots.

"Nice one, Sasami-chan," Nick commented as he shot forward.

"Hey, snowboards!!" Sasami exclaimed, pointing towards the aforementioned snowboards.

"Wow, who would have thought?" Nick stated as both he and Sasami jumped onto the snowboards, strapped their feet in and started down the path.

(Author's Note: Yes, I think snowboards are cooler than bobsleds. So there.)

"Wow!! This is fun!!" Sasami exclaimed, performing stylish tricks every time a ramp propelled her into the air.

After a while of snowboarding, another ramp propelled Nick and Sasami high into the air.

"Um, Nick? We might have a problem here!!" Sasami exclaimed, pointing downwards, where there was a massive stretch of nothing but water.

"I KNOW I can't boost over all that," Nick noted. "There's no WAY we'd make it across in time."

Almost as if hearing Nick's concern, a gigantic narwhale popped up from below the surface of the water, apparently providing a surface for Nick and Sasami to board on.

"_Arigatou_, mister whale!!!" Sasami giggled.

"Man, talk about a freaking lucky break," Nick commented.

Once the two snowboarding teenagers reached the other end of the whale, it flicked its massive tail, propelling Nick and Sasami straight onto the next path.

Unfortunately, a bump in the road forced Nick and Sasami to eject from their snowboards.

"Aw... I really wanted to ride more..." Sasami groaned.

"Pitfalls incoming!!!" Nick exclaimed as he and Sasami entered an ice cave with falling stalactites and pitfalls to either direction.

Sasami made it a point to dodge the pitfalls, leaping over the ones she couldn't dodge.

Once they'd escaped the ice cave, Nick and Sasami went into a couple loop-de-loops before rushing across an icy pathway.

"Wait. I hear something," Sasami noted.

Nick took a look behind him; the pathway they were on was collapsing rapidly.

"The path is falling!! BOLT!!!" Nick exclaimed, forcing him and Sasami to boost forward, though it just seemed like the pathway would fall apart faster.

Thankfully, Nick and Sasami eventually hit a spring that propelled them safely to the next path.

"Whew!! That was close," Sasami stated, breathing a sigh of relief.

The two quickly rushed forward, flying up a vertical pathway, though Sasami noticed they hadn't acquired enough height to get to the top.

Nick, however, noticed how close these two ice walls were to each other. Not wasting any time, the green witch boosted into one of the walls, using his momentum to kick off the first wall and propel himself upwards towards the next wall.

Sasami just giggled as she followed Nick's example.

A couple more seconds of wall-jumping, and the two were able to make it to the top of the mesa. Nick just boosted forward again, leaving Sasami to catch up.

Further on down the path, Nick and Sasami spotted another pair of snowboards.

"YAY!!! More boarding!!" Sasami squealed.

"This seems kinda convenient, huh?" Nick noticed.

"Who cares as long as we get to snow-surf? YAHOO!!!" Sasami exclaimed, cutting tricks as she leapt off makeshift ice ramps.

After a while of this, Nick and Sasami eventually hit a large ramp that propelled them over to another mesa.

"Dead end," Nick commented.

"But the Gaia Temple's pretty close by," Sasami noted, her crystal hair beads glowing. "So we covered a lot of ground in just fifteen minutes."

"HEY, GUYS!!!" Yuki's voice proclaimed. Nick and Sasami spun around to notice that Hazuki was piloting the Sky Star towards them, Yuki and Saiki in tow.

"Mission complete?" Hazuki asked.

"Almost," Nick responded. "The Gaia Temple should be close by. We just have to keep looking."

"So more exploring, huh?" Yuki groaned, STILL snuggling with Saiki.

"All in a day's work for a world traveler," Nick responded heroically.

Sasami struck a heroic pose.

Yuki just sweatdropped at that.

"I see..."

(Footage: As the ending sequence begins, the camera focuses on the sun before fading into what appears to be a racetrack. Above the start line, there is a sign that says "Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide Grand Prix!". The Ojamajos are sitting together in the stands, with Nick and Sasami as the racers. Nick gives a thumbs up to Sasami, who responds by flashing a peace sign. After this little gesture, the two tense up, ready for the race to begin. Onpu walks up (with little hearts floating above Yuki) and brings her hand up. After a second, she brings it down, and the race begins.)

_Kotae nante doko ka ni aru tte omottecha dame sa  
__(You can't think that the answers exist somewhere)_

(Footage: The first leg of the race is through Apotos. Sasami manages to jump over a windmill while Nick slides under the gap in the door. The Ghost Cauldron flies overhead.)

_Kotae nante jibun no naka dake ni arun da  
__(The answers only exist inside you)_

(Footage: The second leg is through Mazuri. Sasami swings across vines at the top of the course while Nick boosts through the rafters, knocking away any robots in his way. The Ghost Beetle can be seen in the background behind the trees.)

_Kakkoii jan  
__(You're cool)_

(Footage: Nick and Sasami both leap across a gap together.)

_Ari no mama sunao na kimochi zenbu  
__(Just the way you are, with your honest feelings and everything)_

(Footage: The third leg is through Spagonia. Sasami continues to run across the bridges, only to notice Nick boosting across the water below. She makes a gesture implying "that's not fair!!" Nick just smiles. The Ghost Devil Ray can be seen under the water where Nick is running.)

_Yappa ai jan  
__(It's definitely love)_

(Footage: Nick and Sasami both bust through a barrier.)

_Ima no mama afureta kimochi zenbu  
__(Right now, with these overflowing feelings and everything)_

(Footage: The fourth leg is through Chun-nan. Sasami rushes along the side of the Great Wall, only to notice the Dark Gaia Phoenix on the side of the path and attempt to shoo it away. She then notices Nick riding on the back of the phoenix, her eyes widening.)

_Sei ippai hi ni mukatte butsukete miyou yo  
__(Try facing the sun and bumping into it with all your might)_

(Footage: The fifth leg is through Holoska. Sasami attempts to keep her balance on the icy pathways, her slipping and sliding actually carrying her forward faster. Nick suddenly boosts right by her, causing her to speed up. The Dark Moray can be seen slithering across a path in the background.)

_Mae muite kao agete naiteru hima wa nai yo  
__(Face forward, and lift your head up, there's no time for crying)_

(Footage: The sixth leg is through Shamar. Sasami leaps over a statue, only for Nick to boost right through it. Sasami grins and charges forward, nearly knocking Nick over on the way. Nick smiles and rockets off after his friend. The Dark Guardian can be seen smashing through statues in the background.)

_Jounetsu no kiss kono "seishun" ni kiss ima ganbatteru kimi ga daisuki  
__(A kiss of passion! A kiss to this "youth"! I love you for working so hard)_

(Footage: The seventh leg is through Empire City. Sasami looks over at Nick, who just nods. All of a sudden, Sasami starts running across a nearby skyscraper, grinning all the while. Nick just shakes his head and boosts forward. The Ghost Rider can be seen chasing them.)

_Saiko no kiss sono zenryoku ni kiss mune ippai no omoi tsutaetain da yo  
__(The best kiss! A kiss to all "your power"! I want to show you all these feelings in my heart)_

(Footage: The final leg of the course is through Adabat. Sasami runs across the collapsing bridges, only to notice that the Ghost Lancer is tearing up the bridges behind her. Almost at the last second, Nick appears, scooping her into his arms and boosting away from the Ghost Lancer.)

_Aishiteru  
__(Because I love you)_

(Footage: Cut back to Misora, where the other Ojamajos are watching the race through a screen on the nearby skyscraper. All of a sudden, both Nick and Sasami crash across the finish line at the same time, surprising the Ojamajos. Nick says "Yeah, let's call that a draw." Sasami just nods, and both racers smile at each other as the sequence ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 10: Cool Edge, Act 2

Nick and Sasami continue to traipse through night-soaked Holoska, busting through robots and navigating precarious obstacles, not even knowing that they're being watched by a familiar dark witch...


	10. Cool Edge, Act 2

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

After a while of this, Nick and Sasami eventually hit a large ramp that propelled them over to another mesa.

"Dead end," Nick commented.

"But the Gaia Temple's pretty close by," Sasami noted, her crystal hair beads glowing. "So we covered a lot of ground in just fifteen minutes."

"HEY, GUYS!!!" Yuki's voice proclaimed. Nick and Sasami spun around to notice that Hazuki was piloting the Sky Star towards them, Yuki and Saiki in tow.

"Mission complete?" Hazuki asked.

"Almost," Nick responded. "The Gaia Temple should be close by. We just have to keep looking."

"So more exploring, huh?" Yuki groaned, STILL snuggling with Saiki.

"All in a day's work for a world traveler," Nick responded heroically.

Sasami struck a heroic pose.

Yuki just sweatdropped at that.

"I see..."

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick looks down at the shattered Earth from one of the lesser ships of Majotourbillon's air fleet.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Sasami walks up and joins Nick, smiling brightly. She joins hands with Nick and looks down at the shattered planet. During the instrumental, we pan over to the moon, which is eventually overlapped by the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo.)

_Zutto soba ni ita kara  
__(You were always by my side)_

(Footage: Doremi is pacing through the village in Mazuri, looking impatient as if she's waiting for someone.)

_Aita suki ma ookisugite  
__(So the gap you made is so huge)_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen laying down by the beach in Apotos, sunbathing with a smile on her face.)

_Namaiki na kimi no sunao na henji  
__(The cheeky response you made...)_

(Footage: Aiko leaps into the air, sinking a perfect shot on one of the basketball courts in Empire City.)

"_Mata ne..." ga sabishii  
__("See ya..." It makes me sad)_

(Footage: Onpu signs an autograph for one of her Spagonian fans, smiling all the while.)

_Minarenai machi de naiteru nara  
__(If you're crying in an unfamiliar town)_

(Footage: Momoko skids to a stop somewhere deep in the ruins of a Chun-nan temple, gazing ahead towards her destination.)

_Soba ni inakutemo  
__(Even if I'm not by your side)_

(Footage: Hana can be seen racing down a stretch of the jungles of Adabat, clearly having the best time of her life.)

_egao wa todoketai  
__(I want to send you a smile)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen somewhere in Holoska, giving a cute wave towards the camera.)

_Yura-yura to yuganda sora e  
__(Let them fly to you)_

(Footage: Nick, in his super form, dashes forward, tearing through Majotourbillon's forces. Cut to Majotourbillon herself, who backs up as Nick crashes through the floor to face.)

_Kimi no moto e tonde yuke  
__(Through the wavering, distorted sky)_

(Footage: Yuki and Saiki stare towards the moon from the capital of Shamar, having noticed a moving gold spark up there.)

_Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru futatsu no omoi  
__(These two loves that feel so close together)_

(Footage: Yuki just barely dodges away in time as Nick, still in his super form, flies by, causing Yuki to chase after him. Cut to the soaring Nick, who has Sasami on his back as he flies along. The sequence ends with a still shot of both Nick and Sasami flashing peace signs towards the camera.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide  
_Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: September 8th, 2009 (Jeez louise, what have I been doing? AGAIN?!!)  
Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...

On Today's Episode: Nick and Sasami continue to traipse through night-soaked Holoska, busting through robots and navigating precarious obstacles, not even knowing that they're being watched by a familiar dark witch...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of the game. I HAVE THE 360 VERSION NOW!!). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 10: Cool Edge, Act 2

"Hmm... the brats are halfway done with their little mission," Majotourbillon noted from the safety and warmth of her lair at the very center of the Dark Lands, her personal headquarters. "Never has their been a more desperate time if I wish to still conquer this world..."

"Which is where I come in."

Majotourbillon turned around and noticed a mysterious woman floating behind her. She was dressed in a witch robe that was very similar to Majotourbillon's, but that is all we can see, as the shadows obscure her features.

"Ah, my shadowy patron saint. We meet at last," Majotourbillon stated. "You know, your voice sounds familiar. Have we met before?"

"Maybe in another time," the mystery witch responded. "I understand that the brats are being a nuisance."

"I never thought they'd get this strong after such a long time... they've even laid waste to two of my best machines!!" Majotourbillon groaned.

"I know someone else who is a nuisance to me," the mystery witch continued. "My daughter."

"You have a child?" Majotourbillon wondered, just as it clicked.

"Oh... _her_."

"I have tried many a time to get rid of her, but she always proves to be too resilient for me," the mystery witch groaned.

"Which is where _I_ come in," Majotourbillon responded, turning back to her control console. "My minions are still collecting the Dark Gaia energy that was dispersed across the world. Just a little more and I will have enough to proceed with the plan."

"You will share the energy with me, will you?"

"Just as we agreed," Majotourbillon responded. "I only need half of that energy to proceed with the plans I have in store. You can take the other half of the energy and use it to put that little brat in her place."

"As we agreed," the mystery witch grinned.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Is that barrier spell I used still holding?" Sasami asked as she and Nick entered the caves.

"Yep," Nick responded. "It's keeping me warm, and that's good in a place like this."

"That makes me so happy to hear you say that, Nick!!!" Sasami giggled, causing Nick to blush.

"HEY!!!" Yuki exclaimed, though she was smiling. "Could you two please flirt on your own time? We've got a Gaia Temple to find here!!"

"Ah, Yuki-chan," Hazuki giggled. "All business as always."

"Well, despite the fact that Sasami-chan's spell is keeping me warm, I really want to get out of here!! It's so desolate outside the village!!"

"Well, of course it's desolate," Nick quipped. "It's kinda a harsh place to live with the below-freezing climate. I'd probably go berserk before long if I had to live here."

"Speaking of living," Hazuki noted. "I kinda miss Misora..."

"It's hard when you're away from home for so long," Nick continued. "You can imagine how I felt the first time my family and I went on vacation. But we can't go home yet, much as I want to. We've got a mission to complete. Once the world's back together, we'll all go home. I promise."

"And you'll take me with you?" Sasami asked, her eyes glimmering in that cute way.

"Of course, Sasami-chan," Nick responded.

Just then, Sasami's hair beads began glowing.

"Guys, I'm sensing a Gaia Temple close by," Sasami stated, smiling brightly. "Time to go to work."

"We'll leave you two to business," Hazuki commented. "Yuki-chan and I are gonna head back to the village with Saiki-kun. When we get there, we're gonna get into contact with Sayaka-sensei and hopefully decipher our next destination."

And with that, Yuki, Hazuki, and Saiki hopped into the Sky Star and flew off towards the village.

"Ready, Nick?" Sasami asked.

"When wouldn't I be ready?" Nick answered. "Let's go clean house."

Nick and Sasami instantly rushed forward, attacking anything that tried to strike back at them.

Before long, they came to the end of the pathway.

"Any idea where to go, Nick?" Sasami asked.

"The only pathway I can see that leads anywhere is that one all the way to the right," Nick noted, studying the path ahead. "But I don't see how we're gonna get over there without falling into the lake and turning into icicles..."

Sasami began studying the landscape, looking for a way onwards.

"Hey, what about those poles?" Sasami asked, pointing to poles that were placed on the ice pillars that dotted the lake. "We could use those to swing across."

"Okay, let's give it a shot," Nick noted before rushing forward and making an impressive leap to catch the first pole, swinging back and forth for momentum much like he had back in Spagonia.

When Nick was sure he had enough momentum going for him, he leaped forward, just barely catching the second pole and beginning to gather momentum again.

Nick continued to do this for each of the seven poles, Sasami following not too far behind.

Once they'd landed on the next pathway, Nick started rubbing his wrists, trying to get the soreness out.

"You okay, Nick?" Sasami asked out of concern.

"Mostly," Nick responded. "It's just been a LONG time since my last gym class."

Sasami just nodded as they continued on their journey.

After fighting through more waves of Dark Gaia creatures, Nick and Sasami eventually came across a cliff, with seemingly no way to go on.

"Guess the only way to go is up," Nick stated. "Better start climbing."

"Actually," Sasami responded, taking Nick's hand and squatting down. "Let's take the express way."

Before Nick could ask what the aqua-haired girl meant, Sasami propelled herself into the sky, covering immense vertical distance alongside Nick.

After a couple seconds, both Nick and Sasami landed on the platform at the top of the cliff.

"Whoa," Sasami stated, looking at her hands. "Did I just do that?"

"You've got a lot of skill there, huh?" Nick quipped.

"I wonder if all of these awesome abilities of mine have something to do with my missing memories?" Sasami wondered.

"Probably," Nick stated. "If you can do everything you've been doing so far after only this long, you should have your memory back in no time."

"Thanks, Nick!!" Sasami giggled, giving that cute look that always seemed to make Nick blush.

Not wasting any time, the two continued into the nearby cave.

"Creepy in here, isn't it?" Sasami noted.

"Adds to the tension aspect of being an adventurer," Nick responded.

After a while of traversing through the caves and fighting off more Dark Gaia creatures...

"Whoa," Sasami stated as she viewed the obstacle that lie ahead. There was a long tube that seemed to lead to nowhere but the bottom of the freezing lake, though massive stalactites dotted the ceiling area, seeming to lead to another pathway in the distance.

"How are we gonna get past this one?" Sasami asked.

"Doesn't look like we've got any other choice," Nick responded. "We're gonna have to jump across those stalactites and hope we don't fall."

Sasami just nodded, stepping into the ice tube and sliding through it, Nick not too far behind.

Once they reached the other side of the tube, Nick and Sasami made it a point to leap towards the nearest giant stalactite. The two teenagers just barely made it, holding onto the giant ice spike for dear life.

"Okay, now just move slowly," Nick stated as he and Sasami began to slide across the stalactite, hoping like hell that they wouldn't fall.

"Okay, wait for it... wait for it... okay, JUMP!!!"

At this call, both Nick and Sasami leapt to the next stalactite, quickly grabbing on and keeping their grip.

Nick and Sasami continued to hop between stalactites until only one was separating them from the path ahead.

"All right, just one more," Nick stated...

...until his grip faltered.

"NICK!!!!" Sasami exclaimed to her falling companion, leaping off of the stalactite and rushing towards Nick.

Not wasting any time, Sasami caught her falling companion and kicked off of the nearby ice pillar, the momentum just enough to get the two travelers onto the platform they had been going for.

"Wow," Sasami noted. "THAT was one heck of a close call..."

"Tell me about it," Nick responded. "Thanks for saving my behind, Sasami-chan."

Nick couldn't resist leaning forward and pecking Sasami on the cheek.

It was by this point that Sasami noticed what was on the platform they'd landed on.

"Whoa..." Sasami stated, looking towards something that appeared to be completely frozen at the top of an elevated platform.

Of more concern to Nick, however, was the inescapable fact that the Gaia Temple was just ahead.

"Sasami-chan!! The temple's just ahead!! Let's go!!" Nick exclaimed.

But the instant he started to rush forward, the ice sculpture on the platform broke apart to reveal a massive, purple-and-red eel-like creature with two pulsing green spots across its body; one on its head and one on its back.

"Nick!! I'm sensing Dark Gaia's influence in that thing!!" Sasami noted. "I think we're gonna have to get through this thing to get to the Gaia Temple!!"

"All right, then," Nick challenged. "If this thing wants a fight, it's gonna get a fight!!"

Nick wasted no time in shifting into fighting stance as the Dark Moray lashed out at him. Nick rolled away to easily avoid the strike.

Nick then rushed to hop onto the platform, only to be knocked away by a force field that the Dark Moray had set up.

"Okay, a lot about my life tells me that THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!!!!" Nick exclaimed, a little pissed off.

Sasami could do naught but sweatdrop at Nick's silliness, but then she saw something along the lower rim of the platform.

"Nick!! I'm willing to bet we've gotta break these things before we can go after the giant eel thing!!" Sasami noted, pointing out four generators that circled the outer rim of the Dark Moray's perch.

"All right, then," Nick responded, drawing his wand. "It's been a while since I've had to use this trick, but here goes nothing!!"

Nick raised his wand into the air.

_"Let the demon's luster shine brightly!! Hanyou Hikari, shine down!!"_

A bright flash covered Nick, and when it cleared, he had changed quite dramatically. His clothes had been replaced by a black-and-red robe with a long, flowing silver cape. His wand had become a _daitō_ with an emerald-colored blade. The most impressive noticeable feature was that Nick's eyes had shifted from tree-brown to a beautiful shade of emerald green.

"All right, let's rock and roll," Nick stated, using his boosted speed to slash like wildfire at the first of the four generators, easily destroying it.

"My turn, my turn!!" Sasami giggled, rushing forward and leaping into the air, slamming her flying feet into it and crushing it under the pressure.

Nick and Sasami repeated this with the other two generators, and then the force field finally went down.

"All right, let's fry this fish!!!" Sasami exclaimed as she and Nick hopped up onto the platform.

The Dark Moray didn't seem too happy at this, as it began firing icicles from its mouth.

_"Santen kesshun!! I reject!!"_

Nick used the shielding ability that Yuki had taught him to create a diamond-hard shield that protected him and Sasami from the barrage of icicles.

"I know we've gotta hit those green spots, but he's moving too fast for me to get a lock on him!!" Nick stated.

Once again, Sasami's knack for spotting stuff came in handy, as she noticed tanks of liquid nitrogen dotted around the platform.

Out of curiosity, Sasami left the _santen kesshun_ when the icicle barrage stopped so she could pick up one of the tanks.

Not wasting a second, Sasami threw the canister straight for the Dark Moray, completely freezing it much like it was before the battle.

"He's all yours, Nick!!!" Sasami exclaimed, to which Nick just nodded, rushing up to the green spot on the Dark Moray's back and hacking away.

After a few attacks, the green spot shattered and the Dark Moray broke free of its ice prison, forcing Nick and Sasami off of the platform by flailing its massive body.

When Nick was able to get his bearings again, he noticed that the force field had reappeared, and snakes that resembled the Dark Moray had taken the place of the wrecked generators.

"Okay, now he's just playing dirty," Sasami stated as she went to town on the snakes, taking a few of them down quite easily.

Nick drew a circle with Hanyou Hikari before bringing the blade back.

"Eat this, snake boys!! _Aura Crescent!!!_" Nick exclaimed, slashing through the circle he'd drawn and sending quite a few crescent-shaped energy blades at the remaining snakes, easily tearing through them.

"Well, that was rather anticlimactic," Sasami groaned, hopping back to the platform now that the force field was gone.

The Dark Moray roared at this, preparing to fire another barrage of icicles, but Sasami had already chucked another canister at the Dark Moray, instantly freezing it.

"Can you just put an end to this, Nick?" Sasami asked, yawning a bit. "This guy's boring me."

"By all means," Nick responded, leaping towards the green spot on the head and slashing rather harshly at it, destroying both the green spot and the ice holding the Dark Moray in place.

"Now to end it!!!" Nick exclaimed, rearing back before delivering a mighty slash that pretty much cleaved the Dark Moray in half.

Once the Dark Moray evaporated, Nick reverted back to his usual self.

"That was AWESOME!!!" Sasami exclaimed. "You've GOTTA teach me how to do that!!"

Nick just sweatdropped as he and Sasami made their way into the Gaia Temple. Acting quickly, Nick placed the fourth Majokai Crystal into the slot at the altar, the drained artifact regaining its vibrant green glow.

Once the rumblings had stopped, and Sasami had confirmed that this section of the planet had returned to its rightful place, the two teenagers exited the Gaia Temple, only to find the Sky Star parked there.

"From the looks of things, I'm going to ask 'mission accomplished', right?" Yuki asked.

"Right as rain, Yuki-chan!!" Sasami giggled. "We went through, kicked butt, and defeated the bad guys!!"

"That makes five continents and four crystals already restored," Nick noted. "We're making some serious progress, aren't we?"

"Any luck on deciphering the Gaia Manuscripts?" Sasami asked.

"Not much, but we've garnered enough information to decipher our next destination," Saiki explained. "Our next stop is Shamar."

"All right, then, let's get going, Saiki-kun!!" Yuki giggled.

"Actually, Yuki-chan... Sayaka-sensei wants me to stay in Spagonia and help her with the Gaia Manuscripts," Saiki stated, slightly fearing Yuki's reaction. "I know more about the legends than most people would think, and Sayaka-sensei wants my knowledge to help us out here."

Saiki feared the worst... but Yuki just smiled.

"Just be careful, okay, Saiki-kun?" Yuki asked. "And don't go falling for anyone else, okay?"

Saiki had to force down a laugh at that. "I'll be fine, Yuki-chan. And remember, it's hard to fall out of love with someone like you, all right?"

"That's what I wanna hear. I love you, Saiki-kun."

"I love you, too, Yuki-chan."

"Flirt on your own time, you two!!" Sasami stated, imitating what Yuki had said earlier. "We've got a desert to get to!!"

(Author's Note: For those of you concerned with timeline issues, the events of the Worldwide movie, _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide: Lost on Crystal Island_, take place inbetween this episode and the next one. Just thought I'd clear that up.)

(Footage: As the ending sequence begins, the camera focuses on the sun before fading into what appears to be a racetrack. Above the start line, there is a sign that says "Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide Grand Prix!". The Ojamajos are sitting together in the stands, with Nick and Sasami as the racers. Nick gives a thumbs up to Sasami, who responds by flashing a peace sign. After this little gesture, the two tense up, ready for the race to begin. Onpu walks up (with little hearts floating above Yuki) and brings her hand up. After a second, she brings it down, and the race begins.)

_Kotae nante doko ka ni aru tte omottecha dame sa  
__(You can't think that the answers exist somewhere)_

(Footage: The first leg of the race is through Apotos. Sasami manages to jump over a windmill while Nick slides under the gap in the door. The Ghost Cauldron flies overhead.)

_Kotae nante jibun no naka dake ni arun da  
__(The answers only exist inside you)_

(Footage: The second leg is through Mazuri. Sasami swings across vines at the top of the course while Nick boosts through the rafters, knocking away any robots in his way. The Ghost Beetle can be seen in the background behind the trees.)

_Kakkoii jan  
__(You're cool)_

(Footage: Nick and Sasami both leap across a gap together.)

_Ari no mama sunao na kimochi zenbu  
__(Just the way you are, with your honest feelings and everything)_

(Footage: The third leg is through Spagonia. Sasami continues to run across the bridges, only to notice Nick boosting across the water below. She makes a gesture implying "that's not fair!!" Nick just smiles. The Ghost Devil Ray can be seen under the water where Nick is running.)

_Yappa ai jan  
__(It's definitely love)_

(Footage: Nick and Sasami both bust through a barrier.)

_Ima no mama afureta kimochi zenbu  
__(Right now, with these overflowing feelings and everything)_

(Footage: The fourth leg is through Chun-nan. Sasami rushes along the side of the Great Wall, only to notice the Dark Gaia Phoenix on the side of the path and attempt to shoo it away. She then notices Nick riding on the back of the phoenix, her eyes widening.)

_Sei ippai hi ni mukatte butsukete miyou yo  
__(Try facing the sun and bumping into it with all your might)_

(Footage: The fifth leg is through Holoska. Sasami attempts to keep her balance on the icy pathways, her slipping and sliding actually carrying her forward faster. Nick suddenly boosts right by her, causing her to speed up. The Dark Moray can be seen slithering across a path in the background.)

_Mae muite kao agete naiteru hima wa nai yo  
__(Face forward, and lift your head up, there's no time for crying)_

(Footage: The sixth leg is through Shamar. Sasami leaps over a statue, only for Nick to boost right through it. Sasami grins and charges forward, nearly knocking Nick over on the way. Nick smiles and rockets off after his friend. The Dark Guardian can be seen smashing through statues in the background.)

_Jounetsu no kiss kono "seishun" ni kiss ima ganbatteru kimi ga daisuki  
__(A kiss of passion! A kiss to this "youth"! I love you for working so hard)_

(Footage: The seventh leg is through Empire City. Sasami looks over at Nick, who just nods. All of a sudden, Sasami starts running across a nearby skyscraper, grinning all the while. Nick just shakes his head and boosts forward. The Ghost Rider can be seen chasing them.)

_Saiko no kiss sono zenryoku ni kiss mune ippai no omoi tsutaetain da yo  
__(The best kiss! A kiss to all "your power"! I want to show you all these feelings in my heart)_

(Footage: The final leg of the course is through Adabat. Sasami runs across the collapsing bridges, only to notice that the Ghost Lancer is tearing up the bridges behind her. Almost at the last second, Nick appears, scooping her into his arms and boosting away from the Ghost Lancer.)

_Aishiteru  
__(Because I love you)_

(Footage: Cut back to Misora, where the other Ojamajos are watching the race through a screen on the nearby skyscraper. All of a sudden, both Nick and Sasami crash across the finish line at the same time, surprising the Ojamajos. Nick says "Yeah, let's call that a draw." Sasami just nods, and both racers smile at each other as the sequence ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 11: Arid Sands, Act 1

After the events of _Lost on Crystal Island_, Nick and the gang arrive in Shamar, ready to continue their search for the Gaia Temples. But Majotourbillon and her mysterious benefactor seem to have other plans...


	11. Arid Sands, Act 1

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

"From the looks of things, I'm going to ask 'mission accomplished', right?" Yuki asked.

"Right as rain, Yuki-chan!!" Sasami giggled. "We went through, kicked butt, and defeated the bad guys!!"

"That makes five continents and four crystals already restored," Nick noted. "We're making some serious progress, aren't we?"

"Any luck on deciphering the Gaia Manuscripts?" Sasami asked.

"Not much, but we've garnered enough information to decipher our next destination," Saiki explained. "Our next stop is Shamar."

"All right, then, let's get going, Saiki-kun!!" Yuki giggled.

"Actually, Yuki-chan... Sayaka-sensei wants me to stay in Spagonia and help her with the Gaia Manuscripts," Saiki stated, slightly fearing Yuki's reaction. "I know more about the legends than most people would think, and Sayaka-sensei wants my knowledge to help us out here."

Saiki feared the worst... but Yuki just smiled.

"Just be careful, okay, Saiki-kun?" Yuki asked. "And don't go falling for anyone else, okay?"

Saiki had to force down a laugh at that. "I'll be fine, Yuki-chan. And remember, it's hard to fall out of love with someone like you, all right?"

"That's what I wanna hear. I love you, Saiki-kun."

"I love you, too, Yuki-chan."

"Flirt on your own time, you two!!" Sasami stated, imitating what Yuki had said earlier. "We've got a desert to get to!!"

(Author's Note: All right, since we're now past the halfway point of the series, it's time for some new openings and endings!! The opening song for the second half of _Worldwide_ will be "Summer Has Come" by Guardians Four!!)

(Footage: The opening begins with Sasami staring towards the moon. We pull out to see that she is currently in Shamar. After a couple seconds, Nick walks up and places his hands on Sasami's shoulders. The aqua-haired girl smiles brightly, and as the music picks up, they tense up and boost offscreen. The camera then pans into the sky and shifts to a view of the still-shattered planet, and then the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo appears over the Earth.)

_sakuranamiki ga midori ni somattara_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen dodging missiles being fired from the Ghost Beetle while rushing through the jungles of Mazuri. Quick cut to a surprised Hazuki.)

_kaze no nioi mo kawatteku_

(Footage: Nick hops between buildings in Empire City, avoiding swipes from the Ghost Rider's staff. Quick cut to a pumped-up Aiko.)

_atarashii michi ni mo sukoshi nareta shi_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen rushing through Shamar and tearing through droves of Majotourbillon's forces with her Shadow Claw. After a bit of this, Yuki stops and strikes a triumphant pose. Quick cut to Saiki just shaking his head.)

_sorosoro bouken shiyou_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen piloting the Sky Star straight through Majotourbillon's air fleet. After a couple seconds, Hazuki notices the camera and waves, blushing slightly. Quick cut to a flustered Doremi.)

_kon no seifuku o hansode ni kigaetara_

(Footage: The camera flashes up to deep space, where Majotourbillon and a fleet of space ships can be seen overlooking the shattered planet. Majotourbillon, floating at the center of it all, laughs evilly.)

_mou natsu ga kichau_

(Footage: Appearing behind Majotourbillon, a silhouetted Dark Gaia throws its arms out and roars loudly.)

_ichibyougoto ni tsuyomaru hizashi ni kimochi dake asetteku_

(Footage: Nick and Sasami can be seen boosting through Adabat at a rapid pace, their hands joined the entire time. After a couple seconds, the two hit a ramp and are propelled into the air, where Nick scoops Sasami into his arms and boosts away.)

_riyuu nante shiranai_

(Footage: A few seconds later, Nick and Sasami land safely on the boardwalks and continue their trek, both smiling the whole way.)

_kitto kotoshi wa itsumo to chigau natsu ni naru yo na_

(Footage: Cut to one of Majotourbillon's airships, where Nick can be seen running through and just generally doing lots of damage. After exiting the airship, Nick leaps out into space, the airship exploding once he escapes.)

_sonna yokan de ippai_

(Footage: Suddenly realizing he's about to fall, Nick is about to scream, but he is quickly caught by Sasami, who has sprouted a pair of glowing angel wings. The aqua-haired girl smiles, planting a kiss on Nick's cheek before flying them both down to the shattered Earth. As the sequence fades out, we can see energy radiating from the continents that have already been restored.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide  
_Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: November 9th, 2009

Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...

On Today's Episode: After the events of _Lost on Crystal Island_, Nick and the gang arrive in Shamar, ready to continue their search for the Gaia Temples. But Majotourbillon and her mysterious benefactor seem to have other plans...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of the game. I HAVE THE 360 VERSION NOW!!). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 11: Arid Sands, Act 1

"What's with this weird weather?!" Yuki exclaimed. "And why am I suddenly sweating like a hog?!"

"We're almost to Shamar, Yuki-chan," Hazuki answered. "It's a desert, so it'd be naturally hot..."

"I have to agree with Yuki-chan on this one," Nick responded, wiping some sweat off of his forehead. "It's not normally this hot, even around here..."

"Probably has something to do with what Majotourbillon did to the world," Sasami stated. "I'll bet it's messing with things all over the world..."

Hazuki looked down at the GPS software she herself had installed into the Sky Star when she'd built it. "I think Sasami-chan's right. The readings say the temperature is one hundred-thirty right now. That's insane..."

"I hope we can get something cool over here before I die from a heat stroke..." Nick groaned.

"Well, how about this?" Sasami asked, concentrating for a few seconds. Her crystal hair beads began glowing, and within a few seconds, all five passengers were covered in a soft blue glow.

"Whoa..." Yuki noted. "I suddenly feel nice and cool again!!"

"It's sort of a reverse of the spell I used back in Holoska," Sasami explained. "This should keep us cool enough to endure this out-of-control weather."

"Once again, Sasami-chan comes through for us," Nick noted. Sasami couldn't help but blush at this.

"Okay, everyone, tray tables up and seatbacks stowed!! Shamar, dead ahead!!" Hazuki stated in a confident voice.

"You've been practicing that voice for a while, huh?" Nick answered.

Hazuki blushed at that. "Did I get it right?"

Nick just flashed his signature thumbs up. Hazuki smiled as she began bringing the Sky Star in for a landing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hmmm..." Majotourbillon thought, tapping at the keys of her computer as she continued to oversee the progress of Project Dark Gaia. "Maybe I'll have to be a little more unconventional when it comes to the brats... I've just about had it up to here with their continued resistance... I need something that will show them the true power of who exactly they're messing with..."

"Maybe I could help."

Majotourbillon turned around, noticing her fellow witch floating there.

"You seem to like floating, don't you?" Majotourbillon noted.

"It beats walking," the mystery witch stated.

"True," Majotourbillon responded. "Now, what were you thinking of?"

"I mean no offense, but your current platoon seems to be underfurnished, lacking the proper tools needed to deal with those brats at their own game. I can help you with that. I can create special weapons for your troops to wield, and I can bolster their defense enough to withstand whatever the brats could pull out," the mystery witch explained.

"You know, that's not a bad idea!!" Majotourbillon responded. "To tell the truth, I assembled this platoon on a bit of a timeframe. Dark Gaia will only stay awake for so long, so I had to do this quickly. But with your help, I just may be able to teach those little twerps a lesson they'll never forget!!"

"That's what I'm here for," the mystery witch stated, grinning like a madman.

"It sure is, Majoaku."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once they had all hopped out of the Sky Star, Nick was the first to notice that someone was missing.

"Hey, where'd Tsubaki-chan go?" Nick asked, referring to the island girl he and the others had met on their way to Shamar, when they'd been shot down over a mysterious island. There, they'd met Tsubaki Hoshiyo, a lonely girl who had been stranded on the island for many years. After a long battle, Tsubaki had helped Nick and the others defeat an enemy known as the Frightress, who had come to the island in search of a mysterious power that Tsubaki possessed. It had turned out that Tsubaki had been working for the Frightress in exchange for an island paradise, but after meeting Nick and his friends, Tsubaki had changed, truly touched by the friendships she had gained, and so she betrayed the Frightress. Though Tsubaki was temporarily possessed by the Frightress, Yuki had fought hard enough to break Tsubaki free of the spell, and a powered-up Nick and Sasami then destroyed the Frightress, freeing Tsubaki from the dark witch's control. Tsubaki had accompanied the party on their journey to Shamar.

"No clue," Yuki stated. "I know she was with us when we touched down, but then she just disappeared..."

"She's only been off of the island for about a day," Sasami noted. "I'm sure she's just looking for a place that she can call home."

"Let's give her some time, okay?" Yuki stated. "Why don't we head into town and see if anyone can help us with locating that temple?"

And with that, the party split up to take care of business.

About twenty minutes later, everyone met up in the village square.

"It's the same all over town," Hazuki explained. "More and more reports of robot attacks, along with those mysterious creatures at night. According to the information we've gathered, it seems that there's a lot more of both than the past few continents we've been to..."

Nick snapped his fingers. "That must mean that Majotourbillon's stepping up her game. We'd better hurry this up."

"Time to run?" Sasami asked, flashing a cute smile.

Nick responded with a thumbs up. "Time to run."

"YES!!! I love running!!!" Sasami squealed.

As Yuki and Hazuki headed back into town, Nick and Sasami started doing a few stretches to get ready for their run. Just then...

"Hey!!"

Sasami spun around instantly at that voice.

"TSUBAKI-CHAN!!!!" Sasami exclaimed, rushing up to the island girl and glomping her tightly.

Tsubaki blushed like a tomato as she returned the hug. "N-Nice to see you, too, Sasami-chan..."

"Good to see you're still up and kicking, Tsubaki-chan," Nick stated.

"I really have you guys to thank for that," Tsubaki explained. "I was lonely for so long, just doing the Frightress' bidding so I could have a paradise... and then you showed up."

"Nick's got that kind of effect on people," Sasami noted.

"I don't really think it was MY doing that much, Sasami-chan," Nick replied.

"Ah, modest as always..." Sasami giggled, causing Nick to blush as he waved his hands around.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

Tsubaki just laughed softly. "Look, you two. I really appreciate you bringing me with you, but I think it's time I found a place I can call home. Writing my own story, if that's how you want to say it. I REALLY appreciate you helping me out and making me realize I didn't need a paradise where I was lonely my whole life."

"It's what we do, Tsubaki-chan," Nick responded.

Tsubaki smiled at the two before heading off into the city.

"I really hope she finds a good home for herself," Sasami noted. "She deserves it after everything she's been through..."

Nick nodded. "You ready, Sasami-chan?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's get this show on the road!!" Sasami exclaimed, shifting into a running stance.

Nick did the same, focusing on the path ahead. "All right, no more horsefooting around. Here we..."

_Three... two... one..._

"GO!!!!"

With that, Nick and Sasami shot forward, rushing through the crowded Shamar streets.

"Good to know the people are friendly," Nick stated quite randomly.

"INCOMING ROBOTS!!!!" Sasami exclaimed. Nick just grinned, boosting forward and smashing right through the robots. Sasami did the same, hopping off of a nearby wall and careening right into another robot, sending its remains right into a nearby wall.

After about another minute of weaving through the streets, Nick noticed a bunch of stands nearby, much like in Spagonia.

"No one's manning them, so I hope they don't mind if we take an express path," Nick noted, boosting forward and right through the stands, Sasami not too far behind. The two teenagers let go of their boost just in time to drift through a couple sharp turns.

"There's more of them!!" Sasami exclaimed, pointing towards more robots just ahead.

"They just don't know when to give up, do they?" Nick stated, getting ready.

"Nick, there's another path up there!! Toss me up there and I'll see what I can find!!" Sasami exclaimed.

Nick nodded, scooping Sasami into his arms. Just as they approached the throng of robots, Nick tossed her into the air towards the higher path, then boosted through the robots.

"I'll see you in a bit!!" Sasami shouted to Nick as she rushed down the side path.

Nick waved to her, then turned his focus back to the path ahead.

"WHOA!!!!" Nick exclaimed, cornering his way through a few structures that he would have slammed headlong into had he not paid attention.

"Gotta tune the close calls down..." Nick stated to nobody in particular as he continued onward, weaving through nearby buildings and eventually exiting into the desert itself.

Nick hopped over a fallen pillar and slid under another one before slowing down a bit so he could corner through a sharp turn that hung by the edge of a cliff.

"Someone needs to watch the road," Nick mumbled before boosting off the edge of the runway and straight onto the next path, making it a note to slide under another fallen pillar.

Nick hopped back to his feet, then boosted forward, taking him into a set of ruins.

Nick skidded to a stop before taking a good look at the structure, knowing that speed wouldn't get him through this obstacle.

After a few seconds, Nick noticed a spring close by. He went over and used it to hop his way up to a higher platform, where another robot waited.

Seeing a way he could use that robot, Nick leaped before boosting right into the robot, the impact destroying the robot and sending Nick into the air.

Acting quickly, Nick boosted forward, giving him the leeway to stick to the wall for a second. Not wasting any time, Nick leaped off the wall and boosted in the direction he'd leaped, the momentum carrying him into another spring that propelled him out of the structure.

Nick landed on the next path, quickly boosting through a loop and into another set of ruins.

Knowing this one was about speed, Nick just continued boosting forward, using quick steps to dodge incoming debris and hopping over more falling pillars.

After breaking out into the desert again, Nick drifted through another sharp turn before boosting through two loops and heading into yet another set of ruins. The first thing Nick noticed was that the floor he was on seemed a little weak.

Deciding to take a chance, Nick hopped into the air before plopping down with force, and as expected, the weak floor gave way. Nick landed on a spring that propelled him way high into the air, towards a grind rail.

Nick made it a point to hop on, suddenly feeling very glad he'd bought Soap shoes recently, even if it was just to show off to the kids at school.

Nick continued to grind along the rather long rail that weaved through more ancient ruins and even a small city that seemed to have been abandoned, all the while trying his best to keep his balance.

"Balancing isn't easy," Nick stated to nobody in particular. "Especially if you're grinding two thousand feet above land..."

Nick just shook it off and focused on the way ahead. After about a full minute of grinding, Nick saw the end of the rail coming up quick.

Hopping off the rail, Nick did a somersault roll upon reaching ground, thus taking minimal damage. He then boosted forward into a canyon that eventually led into more ruins.

"Haven't I had enough of ruins today?" Nick teased before boosting forward, under more falling pillars.

Nick took a quick look back; the pillars were _still_ falling, and they seemed to be catching up. Nick continued to boost forward, but it seemed this was as fast as he could go; it seemed that the desert heat was starting to sap his energy a bit.

However, just as one of the pillars was about to fall on Nick, a frost-blue sphere of energy shot from seemingly out of nowhere and struck the center of the pillar, freezing it. This gave Nick just barely enough time to boost through the frozen section, easily shattering the pillar.

Before Nick could ask what had just happened, Sasami leaped down from a nearby cliff face.

"Told you I'd be back!!!" Sasami giggled, joining Nick.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Nick asked. Sasami nodded, showing Nick a fragment of what appeared to be a rather oddly-shaped key.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think this key piece may have something to do with getting to the Gaia Temple," Sasami noted. "I think we'd better hold onto it for now."

Nick nodded back just as the two hit a spring and were propelled way high into the air.

Nick, as expected, grabbed Sasami and boosted forward, their momentum taking them safely to the next canyon ahead.

"Perfecto," Nick laughed as he continued forward.

"Right side!! RIGHT SIDE!!!" Sasami exclaimed. Nick looked ahead, and indeed, the left side of the path was no longer there. Nick hastily performed a quick step to the right, just barely making it past the hole in the ground.

After about a minute of running through the canyons, Nick and Sasami came to a stop at the entrance to an old, dilapidated temple.

"End of the road, huh?" Nick stated.

"For the running, at least. I can sense the Gaia Temple somewhere inside this bigger temple," Sasami explained, twirling the key fragment in her hand. "I have a feeling that we'll find the other half of our odd little key somewhere inside there."

"All right, then, let's go exploring," Nick stated bravely, as he and Sasami entered the temple.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"And high presto," Majoaku stated a while later.

Majotourbillon was in awe at the enhancements Majoaku had made to her robotic battalion in such a short time.

"This is too PERFECT!!!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed. "When those brats get to Empire City, they'll sure be in for a surprise."

At this, Majoaku noticed something in the background, obscured by the shadows.

"Another one of your personal machines?" Majoaku asked, a little curious.

"When the brats like to get near a Gaia Temple that doesn't have a Dark Gaia spawn guarding it, I like to break out one of my personal machines and teach them a lesson. Unfortunately, the brats are too good at this hero thing. They've already trashed four of my machines, and they destroyed the Ghost Beetle and Ghost Devil Ray TWICE!!!"

Majoaku just smiled wickedly. "I can make some modifications to your next machine, just to ensure that it won't go down as easily as the others."

Majotourbillon grinned wickedly as well. "Perfect."

(Author's Note: And here's the new ending!! Song is "co-no-mi-chi" by Buono!)

_kono michi aruiteku yo naniga aro no tomo  
__(I'll walk along this road no matter what happens)_

(Footage: It's nighttime and everyone is sleeping in the Sky Star on the outskirts of Shamar. Pan over to Sasami, who looks a little depressed.)

_bokutachi chikara awaseta toki nanika ga kawaru sa  
__(When we combine our power, something changes)_

(Footage: Quickly shaking off her depressed look, Sasami hops out of the Sky Star and walks away, casting one last glance at her comrades before continuing on. As the beat picks up, Sasami looks up at the night sky, sighing heavily before walking off camera.)

_zettai tte kotoba wone  
__(You use the word "definitely")_

(Footage: As Sasami walks across the background, scenes of her doing various stuff across the continents can be seen in the background. In the first scene, Sasami can be seen running against the flow of a windmill in Apotos.)

_kimi wa sugu tsukau keredo  
__(And it's always right away, but...)_

(Footage: The second scene depicts Sasami swinging across vines in the jungles of Mazuri, looking like she's having the time of her life.)

_mou sukoshi dake kangaeyo  
__(Just think about it a little more)_

(Footage: The third scene shows Sasami hopping from rooftop to rooftop in Spagonia, trying to catch up with someone.)

_sore shika dekinai noka  
__(Are you even unable to do that?)_

(Footage: The fourth scene shows Sasami squealing with joy while riding on the back of the purified Dark Gaia Phoenix through the forests of Chun-nan.)

_bimyo wana kokoro no ugoki  
__(We've come to understand...)_

(Footage: The fifth scene depicts Sasami holding onto one of Holoska's gigantic icicle stalactites for dear life, screaming for somebody to help.)

_wakaru yo ni natte kita yone  
__(The delicate movements of the heart)_

(Footage: The sixth scene shows Sasami sitting down on a bench in the middle of the Shamar town square, happily fingering a charm bracelet she'd bought at the local shop.)

_jibun no jitsu ryoku nante mon mo  
__(Even my own abilities...)_

(Footage: The seventh scene depicts Sasami rushing through the streets of Empire City, eventually revealed to be chasing after a bouncing basketball.)

_taishita koto nai shi  
__(Are really nothing that special)_

(Footage: The last scene shows Sasami laying down and taking a peaceful nap under one of Adabat's famous coconut-leaf palm trees.)

_iippon dakeja orechau yumiya mo  
__sanbon yuuki hyakubai  
__(I have 100 times more courage with 3 arrows,  
__even if a single arrow would break on it's own)_

(Footage: Back to Shamar, Sasami sighs heavily, still worried about the others. She looks behind her, a tear falling from her ruby eyes. Turning back to the path, she suddenly notices something up ahead. Her eyes widening, she moves off camera towards what she saw.)

_kono michi aruiteku yo kewashii michi demo  
__(I'll walk along this road, even if it's steep)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen rushing across the grassy paths, a couple tears forming in her eyes as she continues to seek out what she'd seen earlier.)

_bokutachi kokoro awaseru toki nanika ga kawaru yo  
__(When we combine our hearts, something changes)_

(Footage: Sasami skids to a stop at the end of the path, her eyes quivering and her smile widening. Cut to Nick, who's holding his hand towards Sasami. After about a second, Sasami bursts into tears and rushes forward, leaping into Nick's arms. The green witch smiles towards his friend and returns the embrace as the sequence ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 12: Arid Sands, Act 2

Nick and Sasami make their way through the old temple, unaware of the dangers looming over them and quite unaware of the plans that Majotourbillon and Majoaku have in store for them...


	12. Arid Sands, Act 2

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

"Told you I'd be back!!!" Sasami giggled, joining Nick.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Nick asked. Sasami nodded, showing Nick a fragment of what appeared to be a rather oddly-shaped key.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think this key piece may have something to do with getting to the Gaia Temple," Sasami noted. "I think we'd better hold onto it for now."

Nick nodded back just as the two hit a spring and were propelled way high into the air.

Nick, as expected, grabbed Sasami and boosted forward, their momentum taking them safely to the next canyon ahead.

"Perfecto," Nick laughed as he continued forward.

"Right side!! RIGHT SIDE!!!" Sasami exclaimed. Nick looked ahead, and indeed, the left side of the path was no longer there. Nick hastily performed a quick step to the right, just barely making it past the hole in the ground.

After about a minute of running through the canyons, Nick and Sasami came to a stop at the entrance to an old, dilapidated temple.

"End of the road, huh?" Nick stated.

"For the running, at least. I can sense the Gaia Temple somewhere inside this bigger temple," Sasami explained, twirling the key fragment in her hand. "I have a feeling that we'll find the other half of our odd little key somewhere inside there."

"All right, then, let's go exploring," Nick stated bravely, as he and Sasami entered the temple.

(Footage: The opening begins with Sasami staring towards the moon. We pull out to see that she is currently in Shamar. After a couple seconds, Nick walks up and places his hands on Sasami's shoulders. The aqua-haired girl smiles brightly, and as the music picks up, they tense up and boost offscreen. The camera then pans into the sky and shifts to a view of the still-shattered planet, and then the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo appears over the Earth.)

_sakuranamiki ga midori ni somattara_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen dodging missiles being fired from the Ghost Beetle while rushing through the jungles of Mazuri. Quick cut to a surprised Hazuki.)

_kaze no nioi mo kawatteku_

(Footage: Nick hops between buildings in Empire City, avoiding swipes from the Ghost Rider's staff. Quick cut to a pumped-up Aiko.)

_atarashii michi ni mo sukoshi nareta shi_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen rushing through Shamar and tearing through droves of Majotourbillon's forces with her Shadow Claw. After a bit of this, Yuki stops and strikes a triumphant pose. Quick cut to Saiki just shaking his head.)

_sorosoro bouken shiyou_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen piloting the Sky Star straight through Majotourbillon's air fleet. After a couple seconds, Hazuki notices the camera and waves, blushing slightly. Quick cut to a flustered Doremi.)

_kon no seifuku o hansode ni kigaetara_

(Footage: The camera flashes up to deep space, where Majotourbillon and a fleet of space ships can be seen overlooking the shattered planet. Majotourbillon, floating at the center of it all, laughs evilly.)

_mou natsu ga kichau_

(Footage: Appearing behind Majotourbillon, a silhouetted Dark Gaia throws its arms out and roars loudly.)

_ichibyougoto ni tsuyomaru hizashi ni kimochi dake asetteku_

(Footage: Nick and Sasami can be seen boosting through Adabat at a rapid pace, their hands joined the entire time. After a couple seconds, the two hit a ramp and are propelled into the air, where Nick scoops Sasami into his arms and boosts away.)

_riyuu nante shiranai_

(Footage: A few seconds later, Nick and Sasami land safely on the boardwalks and continue their trek, both smiling the whole way.)

_kitto kotoshi wa itsumo to chigau natsu ni naru yo na_

(Footage: Cut to one of Majotourbillon's airships, where Nick can be seen running through and just generally doing lots of damage. After exiting the airship, Nick leaps out into space, the airship exploding once he escapes.)

_sonna yokan de ippai_

(Footage: Suddenly realizing he's about to fall, Nick is about to scream, but he is quickly caught by Sasami, who has sprouted a pair of glowing angel wings. The aqua-haired girl smiles, planting a kiss on Nick's cheek before flying them both down to the shattered Earth. As the sequence fades out, we can see energy radiating from the continents that have already been restored.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide  
_Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: April 23rd, 2010  
Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...

On Today's Episode: Nick and Sasami make their way through the old temple, unaware of the dangers looming over them and quite unaware of the plans that Majotourbillon and Majoaku have in store for them...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of the game. I HAVE THE 360 VERSION NOW!!). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 12: Arid Sands, Act 2

"I still miss Saiki-kun..."

Yuki looked around the city as she and Hazuki continued walking through the night-soaked streets of Shamar.

"Isn't that why he gave you a communicator, Yuki-chan?" Hazuki answered.

"I don't want to bother him," Yuki answered. "He's trying to help Nick-kun and Sasami-chan on their little adventure. I don't like being a bother to the boy of my dreams..."

Hazuki giggled at that. "I don't think he'll mind if you call him, Yuki-chan."

"Hi, Yuki-chan!!"

The black witch instantly spun around at that. When she saw who had just addressed her, her heart suddenly soared again.

"TSUBAKI-CHAN!!!!" Yuki exclaimed, rushing up to hug Tsubaki.

Tsubaki just smiled as she returned the hug. "Nice to see you, Yuki-chan."

"Did you run into Nick-kun and Sasami-chan?" Yuki asked.

Tsubaki nodded. "Yep. We talked for a bit and then they ran off into the city."

"They started without us," Yuki giggled. "Just like those two to steal all the glory."

"So, what are they doing right now?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, you remember Majotourbillon, right?" Hazuki asked.

"The witch lady from the island?"

"Correct-o," Yuki answered. "Basically, Majotourbillon-san is the one that split the world apart, and we're on a mission to fix what she broke. That about sums it up. We need to restore the power of the Majokai Crystals in each of the Gaia Temples in order to restore the continents. So far, we've restored four crystals and five continents already. We're making some serious progress, huh?"

"I guess that's true," Tsubaki giggled.

"So, come on, Tsubaki-chan," Yuki responded, linking arms with Tsubaki and heading into the city. "Walk with me, talk with me."

"Well, that was quick," Hazuki laughed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Majotourbillon continued to type on her computer, still overseeing the progress of the mysterious "Project Dark Gaia". Majoaku was watching curiously.

"There!!!" Majotourbillon exclaimed. "Finished with the new prototype. It's pretty much the most powerful machine I've ever built."

"Harnessing Dark Gaia energy to augment its own abilities," Majoaku stated, grinning widely. "You've been thinking this through, haven't you?"

"It was five years ago," Majotourbillon responded. "After the last time I was defeated by those little brats. While plotting my revenge, I stumbled upon the legends of Dark Gaia. The instant I read those tomes, I knew Dark Gaia would be exactly what I need for my ultimate vengeance. So, over the next few years, I began to assemble my robotic army to crush anyone who stood against me. But the only thing that hindered me was a way of awakening the beast. But that way came not too long ago, when I decided to kidnap the yellow witch I had once possessed. As I expected, the boy came rushing to her aid almost instantly, and he had those blasted crystals with him. So, I made my mode, draining the crystals of their power and using it to awaken Dark Gaia."

"Impressive," Majoaku admitted.

"But I underestimated his response. He found that girl, and he's been fighting back against me ever since. I'm getting sick and tired of his resistance. He's gotten lucky, but Empire City is where his luck stops."

Majoaku just grinned again.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Not much of a temple, huh?" Nick stated. The temple they'd decided to explore had just led them into another section of the city.

"I don't see anybody in this part of the city," Sasami noted, scanning her surroundings. This city was completely empty.

"The locals must have built a new city when the sandstorms hit," Nick answered. "It looks to me like the storms really wrecked this place."

"We're gonna have to look around, because I can sense the Gaia Temple nearby. Let's get to work, Nick!!!" Sasami stated.

With that, Nick kicked the nearby rusty gate down so they could enter the abandoned city.

"Creepy times ten," Sasami stated, shivering a bit. She calmed down when she felt Nick's hand on her shoulder.

Out of nowhere, Nick spun around and slammed his fist into an approaching Nightmare, sending it flying until it eventually went SPLAT on a far-away wall.

"Nice try."

Sasami giggled as she and Nick continued exploring the city.

After a little more walking, they noticed a dead end, but Sasami also noticed that the crumbling ledges on this building seemed to form a way to climb up and over the pillar.

"Ladies first," Nick stated. Sasami nodded and walked up to the pillar, leaping up so she could grab the makeshift ledges.

One rung after another, Sasami leaped up the ledges with Nick not too far behind.

However, just as Sasami grabbed the last ledge, it crumbled and caused her to fall. Nick had to leap down to solid ground to catch her.

"Thanks for the save, Nick," Sasami stated before looking back at the pillar. "Nuts!! The last ledge went poof!! How are we supposed to get through now?"

She turned to Nick, only to see him holding his hands forward, charging emerald-green energy into his open palms.

"Like this. _The bow and string of a determined boy, take this!! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!!_"

With that call, the energy sphere in Nick's hands erupted into a powerful aura beam that shot through the pillar they'd just tried to climb, instantly crumbling it and allowing them into the next area of the city.

"Sweet!!" Sasami exclaimed.

"Been waiting to do that," Nick stated.

With that, Nick and Sasami entered the next area of the city.

"It's really quiet here..." Sasami noted. "None of those Dark Gaia freaks around..."

No sooner had Sasami said that than a horde of Nightmares surrounded them, flanked by a massive Titan wielding a scythe.

"They were waiting for me to say that, WEREN'T THEY?!!" Sasami exclaimed, flailing her arms around.

Nick quickly joined hands with Sasami. "Let's get rid of them, then."

Sasami smiled brightly at that.

"_Star light, star bright..."_ Sasami chanted.

"_First star we see tonight..."_ Nick chanted.

"_As the stars light up the night of the world we wish to protect, always know that we will be watching over as protectors of the night!!"_

A heavenly glow surrounded Nick and Sasami.

"_Double Ojamajo Celestial Ripple!!!"_

The glow surrounding the two expelled itself in the form of a massive gold energy ripple that thundered out from them, easily vaporizing all of the Nightmares, though it didn't faze the Titan in the least.

"And now for you," Nick challenged, still holding Sasami's hands.

"_From a sparkle in the sky..."_ Sasami chanted.

"_To a ripple in the river..."_ Nick continued.

"_As the world shines, let us bring hope to the people we wish to protect!!!"_

The Titan roared and started plodding towards them.

"Slow, aren't you, bucko?" Sasami taunted, giggling infectiously.

"_Double Ojamajo Purifying Sparkle!!!"_

At this, Nick and Sasami thrust their hands forward, unleashing a cluster of insanely bright sparkles that erupted into a massive aura burst upon contact with the Titan, causing massive damage and knocking it straight down to the ground.

"_Let the demon's luster shine brightly!! Hanyou Hikari, shine down!!"_

"All right, time to put that new technique I learned to practice," Nick stated once he'd transformed.

"Okay, here goes. _Lightning Waltz!!!_"

Not giving the stunned Titan any time to recover, Nick zipped forward, turning into nothing more than a blur as he struck rapidly, heavily, and from all sides, keeping the pressure on.

After a couple seconds of this, Nick made one final downward slash, and several bolts of lightning shot down from out of nowhere and converged on the Titan, almost instantly finishing it off.

"Game, set, and match," Nick proclaimed, reverting to his normal form.

"YES!!!" Sasami shouted. "You showed them up good!!"

"Just doing what I have to do, Sasami-chan. Let's keep going," Nick responded, the two venturing deeper into the city.

When they reached the town square, both intrepid adventurers noticed something peculiar.

"Why are there so many lights on here?" Sasami asked. "And furthermore, this place seems a lot less broken down than the rest of this city does... I wonder why that is?"

"_ABUNAI!!!!!!"_

"That's probably why," Nick noted. "Let's go do some damage control."

Sasami nodded as she and Nick rushed towards the disturbance.

After reaching the fountain, they saw Hana Makihatayama being harassed by a group of Nightmares.

"Okay, that's just not fair," Nick stated, joining hands with Sasami again.

"GET OFF OF HANA-CHAN, YOU FREAKS!!!" Hana exclaimed, wailing around to try and shake the Nightmares off, but to no avail. "Hana-chan's NOT your boyfriend!!!"

"_Double Ojamajo Celestial Ripple!!!"_

And just like that, the Nightmares were gone.

"Seriously, they need to make this at LEAST a bit harder," Nick commented. "This is starting to get WAY too easy."

"KELLYSI-CHAN!!!!" Hana exclaimed, rushing up to hug Nick. "How'd you get here?"

"The girls and I have been doing some traveling," Nick answered. "We got a mission to complete."

It was then that Hana noticed Sasami.

"Oh, and who's this _kawaii_ little girl?" Hana asked, making Sasami blush like mad.

"Oh, um... my-my name's Sasami Kawai," Sasami answered.

"Don't worry," Nick whispered into Sasami's ear. "She's just really affectionate."

"I-I can see..." Sasami responded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Majotourbillon continued to type away on her computer, getting another of her personal machines ready for the Ojamajos when they came close to Empire City's Gaia Temple.

"Quite a piece of machinery," Majoaku noticed. "You sure know your way around robotics."

"It helps to take care of any would-be opposers when I've got better things to do," Majotourbillon stated.

"This machine will require two pilots to reach its full effectiveness," Majoaku stated, looking at the blueprints so she could see what the former queen was building. "I could help you with that."

Majotourbillon sneered evilly. "Perfect. This time, they won't get past us!!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a little more exploring, Nick, Sasami, and Hana came to a dead end at what appeared to be a massive shrine with a few pillars dotted about the area.

"Guess this is the end of the road," Nick noted.

"The Gaia Temple's right ahead!!" Sasami exclaimed. "Let's take care of business!!!"

"Hold on, Sasami-chan," Nick commented, holding Sasami back. "Every time we rush towards a Gaia Temple, something drops down on us. Let's take it slow so we don't get ambushed, okay?"

Sasami nodded, taking slow, cautious steps forwards.

Almost as if hearing Nick's statement, something dropped down into the center of the area. It was a massive monster about the size of the Dark Moray, but it looked a little more human than the other Dark Gaia creatures did. It was carrying an immense hammer that was glowing with the eerie purple light Nick and Sasami had seen so many times.

"There we go," Nick challenged, raising his hand into the air.

"_Let the demon's luster shine brightly!! Hanyou Hikari, shine down!!"_

Once Nick was transformed, he waved his hand towards the Dark Guardian in a 'bring it' motion.

The Dark Guardian responded to this by roaring and charging straight for Nick.

The battle began with the two weapons clashing against each other a few times before Nick hopped back and performed a low-hanging slash that knocked the Dark Guardian off of its feet.

Nick took this time to land a few hits on the Dark Guardian before it leapt away.

"Come on, if you wanna die like this," Nick challenged before rushing forward again.

The Dark Guardian retaliated by swinging its hammer in an overhead attack. Nick skidded to a stop just in time to raise Hanyou Hikari and stop the hammer from turning him into a pancake.

Nick continued to rally his strength, slowly but surely pushing the hammer back until he could get enough leeway to perform a horizontal slash that cleaved the Dark Guardian's right hand clean off.

Before Nick could celebrate his advantage, however, the Dark Guardian smirked as its hand regenerated, a new hammer forming in it.

"Damn it!! I keep knocking him down and he gets right back up!!!" Nick exclaimed. "There's gotta be a better way to do this..."

As Nick went back to trading blows with the Dark Guardian, Sasami noticed something about the pillars nearby. They all seemed to be adorned with the same symbol that was on the shrine just up ahead.

"Nick!!! I think I have an idea!! I'm gonna try to push those block things into the shrine and we'll see if we get anywhere!!" Sasami exclaimed.

"Good idea, Sasami-chan!! You do that while I hold this freak off!!" Nick responded. Sasami nodded and rushed to the first of the three pillars.

Putting her strength into her arms, Sasami began to push the pillar towards the shrine.

Nick backflipped away from a horizontal hammer strike, then shot back with a vicious lunge attack. The Dark Guardian easily shrugged off the damage, and prepared to strike again.

Sasami finally finished pushing the pillar into the shrine, but was surprised to see it break. A beam of light shot into the sky from the destroyed pillar, and part of the shrine crumbled.

The Dark Guardian turned towards the shrine, quite confused, until the same beam from before thundered down from the sky and struck it dead on, causing it to shrink a few feet.

Nick took advantage of this opportunity to strike a few times, noticing that the damage inflicted stayed on this time.

"Operation Pillar Push was a success, Nick!!" Sasami giggled.

"So far, so good," Nick stated. "We're probably gonna need to push all three pillars into the shrine if we wanna weaken him enough for me to finish off!!"

"I'm on it, Nick!!" Sasami responded, rushing for the next pillar.

The Dark Guardian noticed this, however, and aimed a hammer strike for Sasami, only to be interrupted when it was struck from behind by a barrage of arrows.

The beast turned towards the direction of the barrage, only to see nothing. Just then, another stream of arrows struck it from the side, causing the Dark Guardian to roar in anger.

Nick soon spotted the source of this multi-directional arrow barrage.

"Tsubaki-chan!!!"

Indeed, Tsubaki had just arrived on the scene. "I thought you guys could use a little help."

Not wasting any time, Tsubaki fitted another arrow into her bow and aimed right for the Dark Guardian's face. Before it could react, Tsubaki fired, and the arrow made its mark, striking the Dark Guardian in its eye.

Nick couldn't help but smile at this; as she had demonstrated back on Crystal Island, Tsubaki was an extremely skilled archer.

By this time, Sasami had pushed the second pillar to the shrine, which crumbled and released a beam that once again shrunk the Dark Guardian, this time to about Nick's height.

Nick quickly landed a few strikes before backing away. Now, the Dark Guardian was only about Nick's height and missing one of its eyes, and it was extremely angry.

"All right, Sasami-chan, we've got this little bastard on the run!!!" Nick exclaimed. "One more pillar push should give me the opportunity I need!! Tsubaki-chan and I will cover you!!"

Sasami gave a salute and rushed for the last pillar.

The Dark Guardian wasn't about to let this happen, though, and swung its hammer harshly, knocking Sasami away from the pillar and causing her to crash into the ground like a rag doll.

Nick was about to go over and help Sasami, when all of a sudden...

"_Shadow Claw!!!"_

Yuki leapt onto the scene, her right hand glowing with a twilight aura, and she slashed at the Dark Guardian's face, the twilight claws created by the attack shattering its other eye socket. Now completely blind, the Dark Guardian clawed at its face in abject agony.

"He's all yours, Nick-kun!!" Yuki exclaimed.

Sasami stood up, recovering from the sneak attack, and pushed the last pillar the little distance it needed to go. The remains of the shrine crumbled to pieces, uncovering the Gaia Temple, and another beam shrunk the Dark Guardian to about half Nick's size.

Tsubaki instantly fired one of her special arrows that quickly split into hundreds more, each striking the Dark Guardian from all sides and causing immense damage.

"All right, and you are DONE," Nick proclaimed. _"Lightning Waltz!!!"_

And with that, it was all over. The Dark Guardian swayed a few times, then collapsed onto the floor, defeated.

"I know girls who are better with a hammer than you," Nick taunted. "Well, one, anyway..."

The Dark Guardian evaporated into nothingness after that.

Once the battlefield was calm, Nick reverted to normal and quickly rushed to Sasami's aid. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I should be. Just a little woozy after that sneaky move that he pulled on me," Sasami explained. "Thanks for worrying about me, Nick."

"Well, everybody, shall we go restore another piece of this broken world?" Yuki asked.

"Best idea I've heard all day," Nick responded, producing the fifth Majokai Crystal and heading into the temple with the others not too far behind.

Once inside, Nick did his thing, placing the crystal into its slot at the altar. Once it was in place, the area started rumbling as the continent returned to its rightful place.

When the rumbling stopped, Nick heard an engine noise from somewhere outside. "There's our ride," Nick quipped.

Indeed, once the party returned to the shrine, Hazuki was there, piloting the Sky Star.

"Mission complete?" Hazuki asked.

"That's five crystals and six continents restored," Nick proclaimed. "We are on a ROLL!!!"

"Well, time to head out, guys!!" Hazuki stated. "Sayaka-sensei and Saiki-kun told me that our next destination is Empire City!! Hop on in, everyone!!"

Everyone except Tsubaki did so, taking their seats in the Sky Star.

"Aren't you coming, Tsubaki-chan?" Yuki asked.

"It's all right, Yuki-chan," Tsubaki responded, waving her hand. "I'll be fine. I need to make my own story, right?"

"When you put it that way, probably," Nick answered.

"Will we ever see you again, Tsubaki-chan?" Sasami asked.

"Someday, you will!! I promise!!!" Tsubaki exclaimed as the Sky Star rose into the sky and took off for Empire City.

Tsubaki smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I promise."

_kono michi aruiteku yo naniga aro no tomo  
__(I'll walk along this road no matter what happens)_

(Footage: It's nighttime and everyone is sleeping in the Sky Star on the outskirts of Shamar. Pan over to Sasami, who looks a little depressed.)

_bokutachi chikara awaseta toki nanika ga kawaru sa  
__(When we combine our power, something changes)_

(Footage: Quickly shaking off her depressed look, Sasami hops out of the Sky Star and walks away, casting one last glance at her comrades before continuing on. As the beat picks up, Sasami looks up at the night sky, sighing heavily before walking off camera.)

_zettai tte kotoba wone  
__(You use the word "definitely")_

(Footage: As Sasami walks across the background, scenes of her doing various stuff across the continents can be seen in the background. In the first scene, Sasami can be seen running against the flow of a windmill in Apotos.)

_kimi wa sugu tsukau keredo  
__(And it's always right away, but...)_

(Footage: The second scene depicts Sasami swinging across vines in the jungles of Mazuri, looking like she's having the time of her life.)

_mou sukoshi dake kangaeyo  
__(Just think about it a little more)_

(Footage: The third scene shows Sasami hopping from rooftop to rooftop in Spagonia, trying to catch up with someone.)

_sore shika dekinai noka  
__(Are you even unable to do that?)_

(Footage: The fourth scene shows Sasami squealing with joy while riding on the back of the purified Dark Gaia Phoenix through the forests of Chun-nan.)

_bimyo wana kokoro no ugoki  
__(We've come to understand...)_

(Footage: The fifth scene depicts Sasami holding onto one of Holoska's gigantic icicle stalactites for dear life, screaming for somebody to help.)

_wakaru yo ni natte kita yone  
__(The delicate movements of the heart)_

(Footage: The sixth scene shows Sasami sitting down on a bench in the middle of the Shamar town square, happily fingering a charm bracelet she'd bought at the local shop.)

_jibun no jitsu ryoku nante mon mo  
__(Even my own abilities...)_

(Footage: The seventh scene depicts Sasami rushing through the streets of Empire City, eventually revealed to be chasing after a bouncing basketball.)

_taishita koto nai shi  
__(Are really nothing that special)_

(Footage: The last scene shows Sasami laying down and taking a peaceful nap under one of Adabat's famous coconut-leaf palm trees.)

_iippon dakeja orechau yumiya mo  
__sanbon yuuki hyakubai  
__(I have 100 times more courage with 3 arrows,  
__even if a single arrow would break on it's own)_

(Footage: Back to Shamar, Sasami sighs heavily, still worried about the others. She looks behind her, a tear falling from her ruby eyes. Turning back to the path, she suddenly notices something up ahead. Her eyes widening, she moves off camera towards what she saw.)

_kono michi aruiteku yo kewashii michi demo  
__(I'll walk along this road, even if it's steep)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen rushing across the grassy paths, a couple tears forming in her eyes as she continues to seek out what she'd seen earlier.)

_bokutachi kokoro awaseru toki nanika ga kawaru yo  
__(When we combine our hearts, something changes)_

(Footage: Sasami skids to a stop at the end of the path, her eyes quivering and her smile widening. Cut to Nick, who's holding his hand towards Sasami. After about a second, Sasami bursts into tears and rushes forward, leaping into Nick's arms. The green witch smiles towards his friend and returns the embrace as the sequence ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 13: Skyscraper Scamper, Act 1

Nick and the girls arrive in Empire City, ready to continue their search for the remaining Gaia Temples. With their quest slowly but surely winding down, victory seems all but assured. However, Majotourbillon and Majoaku are ready to make sure the Ojamajos won't go any further...


	13. Skyscraper Scamper, Act 1

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

Once inside, Nick did his thing, placing the crystal into its slot at the altar. Once it was in place, the area started rumbling as the continent returned to its rightful place.

When the rumbling stopped, Nick heard an engine noise from somewhere outside. "There's our ride," Nick quipped.

Indeed, once the party returned to the shrine, Hazuki was there, piloting the Sky Star.

"Mission complete?" Hazuki asked.

"That's five crystals and six continents restored," Nick proclaimed. "We are on a ROLL!"

"Well, time to head out, guys!" Hazuki stated. "Sayaka-sensei and Saiki-kun told me that our next destination is Empire City! Hop on in, everyone!"

Everyone except Tsubaki did so, taking their seats in the Sky Star.

"Aren't you coming, Tsubaki-chan?" Yuki asked.

"It's all right, Yuki-chan," Tsubaki responded, waving her hand. "I'll be fine. I need to make my own story, right?"

"When you put it that way, probably," Nick answered.

"Will we ever see you again, Tsubaki-chan?" Sasami asked.

"Someday, you will! I promise!" Tsubaki exclaimed as the Sky Star rose into the sky and took off for Empire City.

Tsubaki smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I promise."

(Footage: The opening begins with Sasami staring towards the moon. We pull out to see that she is currently in Shamar. After a couple seconds, Nick walks up and places his hands on Sasami's shoulders. The aqua-haired girl smiles brightly, and as the music picks up, they tense up and boost offscreen. The camera then pans into the sky and shifts to a view of the still-shattered planet, and then the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo appears over the Earth.)

_sakuranamiki ga midori ni somattara_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen dodging missiles being fired from the Ghost Beetle while rushing through the jungles of Mazuri. Quick cut to a surprised Hazuki.)

_kaze no nioi mo kawatteku_

(Footage: Nick hops between buildings in Empire City, avoiding swipes from the Ghost Rider's staff. Quick cut to a pumped-up Aiko.)

_atarashii michi ni mo sukoshi nareta shi_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen rushing through Shamar and tearing through droves of Majotourbillon's forces with her Shadow Claw. After a bit of this, Yuki stops and strikes a triumphant pose. Quick cut to Saiki just shaking his head.)

_sorosoro bouken shiyou_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen piloting the Sky Star straight through Majotourbillon's air fleet. After a couple seconds, Hazuki notices the camera and waves, blushing slightly. Quick cut to a flustered Doremi.)

_kon no seifuku o hansode ni kigaetara_

(Footage: The camera flashes up to deep space, where Majotourbillon and a fleet of space ships can be seen overlooking the shattered planet. Majotourbillon, floating at the center of it all, laughs evilly.)

_mou natsu ga kichau_

(Footage: Appearing behind Majotourbillon, a silhouetted Dark Gaia throws its arms out and roars loudly.)

_ichibyougoto ni tsuyomaru hizashi ni kimochi dake asetteku_

(Footage: Nick and Sasami can be seen boosting through Adabat at a rapid pace, their hands joined the entire time. After a couple seconds, the two hit a ramp and are propelled into the air, where Nick scoops Sasami into his arms and boosts away.)

_riyuu nante shiranai_

(Footage: A few seconds later, Nick and Sasami land safely on the boardwalks and continue their trek, both smiling the whole way.)

_kitto kotoshi wa itsumo to chigau natsu ni naru yo na_

(Footage: Cut to one of Majotourbillon's airships, where Nick can be seen running through and just generally doing lots of damage. After exiting the airship, Nick leaps out into space, the airship exploding once he escapes.)

_sonna yokan de ippai_

(Footage: Suddenly realizing he's about to fall, Nick is about to scream, but he is quickly caught by Sasami, who has sprouted a pair of glowing angel wings. The aqua-haired girl smiles, planting a kiss on Nick's cheek before flying them both down to the shattered Earth. As the sequence fades out, we can see energy radiating from the continents that have already been restored.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide  
_Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: April 23rd, 2010

Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...

On Today's Episode: Nick and the girls arrive in Empire City, ready to continue their search for the remaining Gaia Temples. With their quest slowly but surely winding down, victory seems all but assured. However, Majotourbillon and Majoaku are ready to make sure the Ojamajos won't go any further...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of the game. I HAVE THE 360 VERSION NOW!). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 13: Skyscraper Scamper, Act 1

"Am I glad to be out of that oven," Yuki stated, wiping a few beads of sweat off of her forehead. The four teenagers had just settled their business in Shamar and were on their way to Empire City. The world-hopping quartet had already restored six continents and five of the Majokai Crystals, leaving only two on each side.

"The news broadcasts are saying that the temperatures in Shamar are dropping to their average levels now that the Gaia Temple's been restored," Hazuki responded, reading from a news report on the main console's display screen.

"This plane has everything, doesn't it?" Yuki giggled.

"This little television was actually Majorika's insistence," Hazuki explained. "So we can stay informed on the goings-on while we're out saving the world."

"My god, is Majorika actually starting to be _nice_?" Yuki teased, causing Hazuki to start laughing.

"Guess so," Hazuki giggled. "Hey, I think we're getting close to Empire City. Should we wake those two up?"

As she said this, Hazuki pointed to Nick and Sasami, who were both fast asleep. Sasami had her head resting on Nick's shoulder.

"Let's wait until we get there," Yuki stated, laying back against the comfy seats. Majorika had really stocked the Sky Star with everything. "I just don't have the heart to wake those two sleepyheads."

Hazuki nodded, turning back to the controls.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Is it ready yet?"

Majoaku smiled. "The machine is at one hundred percent capacity, Majotourbillon-san. The Ghost Rider is ready for launch whenever you are."

Majotourbillon smiled wickedly. Having Majoaku as a partner was one of the best decisions she'd made in a while. The dark witch had helped to fortify the former queen's robot army, which had been hastily constructed on a timeframe, with the equipment they would need to withstand much more than they had been lately. And even better, with all three of the Dark Gaia Defenders defeated, Majoaku had helped create three new machines to combat the Ojamajos whenever they neared the Gaia Temples. The Ghost Rider was one such machine.

The machine had a sort of medieval style to it. It was actually a two-part robot: the first half was the rider itself, designed after an ancient king and complete with super-sharp bladed staff. The second half was the horse that the machine would use. Majoaku had configured the mechanics for maximum output to make it that much harder to actually hit.

(Author's Note: For this boss, basically visualize a robotic version of King Arthur and his horse from _Sonic and the Black Knight_.)

"Excellent," Majotourbillon cackled. "I won't let the get any further. We'll see how snippy they are when they see this machine in action."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once the Sky Star approached Empire City, Yuki made a point to flip over to the back seat so she could wake Nick and Sasami up.

Just as she was about to grab Nick's shoulders, his right hand shot out and nabbed her arm.

"Relax, Yuki-chan," Nick stated when he saw Yuki's panicked face. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I know, Nick-kun," Yuki responded. "You just startled me a bit. I kinda thought you were asleep."

"I was for a while," Nick explained. "We just about there?"

Hazuki nodded. "Empire City, dead ahead."

And so Hazuki began to bring the Sky Star in for a landing.

Once they had landed, Nick finally got a chance to take a look at Empire City itself; it reminded him a lot of New York, with its many high-rise buildings, long and twisting highways, and distinctly American style.

"Suddenly, I feel like I'm home again," Nick stated matter-of-factly.

When a question mark appeared over Sasami's head, Yuki leaned in and explained. "Nick-kun and Momo-chan used to live in New York before they came to Japan. This place basically reminds Nick-kun of New York."

"Oh," Sasami noted.

"Let's split up, everyone," Hazuki explained. "Time to investigate."

And so, the four split up to do the usual thing they did upon arrival at a new continent.

A few hours later, just as night had fallen, they all regrouped in front of the tallest building in the city.

"The story's the same as it's ever been," Yuki noted. "Strange creatures at night, robots during the day."

"Only weird thing is that the attacks have been decreasing since last week," Hazuki continued.

"Last week? Isn't that when we defeated that Dark Moray thing in Holoska?" Sasami asked.

"Things just keep getting weirder and weirder," Nick finished. "Let's keep looking. Hopefully the Gaia Temple isn't too far away."

Yuki nodded, rushing off with Hazuki.

"Do you sense anything, Sasami-chan?" Nick wondered.

Sasami concentrated for a few seconds, her ruby hair baubles glowing brightly in the night sky.

"I'm sensing a massive concentration of Gaia Energy at the very top of the skyscraper here," Sasami answered. "Not sure if it's the Gaia Temple, but we may as well check it out, just in case."

"Good idea," Nick stated, clenching his fists in excitement. "Let's rock!"

After heading into the building and taking the elevator up to a higher floor, they were quickly greeted by a bunch of Deep Nightmares.

"Ambush," Nick growled.

Sasami simply rushed forward and did a flying somersault before smashing her right foot into one of the Deep Nightmares, instantly knocking it down to the ground.

Sasami then picked the Deep Nightmare up by its feet, and just as the other ones began to swarm her, she began spinning wildly, knocking all of the Deep Nightmares off of the relatively small platform.

When that was done, Sasami tossed the last Deep Nightmare off before moving forward.

Just ahead were a couple of floating platforms that led towards a higher part of the skyscraper.

"Floating platforms," Nick stated. "Okay, even though I'm a wizard, THAT doesn't make any sense."

"It's probably because these freaks wanted it this way," Sasami responded as she and Nick ascended the floating platforms, climbing higher and higher into the sky.

As they landed on the next walkway, Nick spotted something out of the corner of his eye.

Something very far away, on one of the many highways that wound through the city.

After Nick looked closer, the strange object turned out to be a Titan, the strongest of Dark Gaia's spawn.

Before Nick could ask, that Titan appeared to pick something up and throw it.

Nick couldn't see anything for a few seconds, but as the object got closer, it turned out to be a sizable chunk of said highway.

"Oh, jeez!" Nick screamed.

Sasami rushed in front of him and thrust her hands towards the incoming rubble. Almost a second later, a massive gust of wind ensnared the rubble piece, stopping it dead in its tracks.

"Here, take it back!" Sasami shouted, her baubles glowing, as she flicked her wrists towards the Titan, sending the rubble piece it had thrown back to its progenitor at an unholy speed, slamming into it and knocking it off the highway to its demise.

Nick, meanwhile, was quite stunned at that display of power.

Sasami, of course, was mesmerized by the fact that she had just done what she did.

"Wow," Sasami gasped. "It's like I learn something new on every continent..."

"See, Sasami-chan? You're getting your abilities back bit by bit," Nick stated. "Which hopefully means it won't be much longer before you get your memory back."

"I couldn't just let that thing kill you, Nick," Sasami responded. "That little jerk deserved what he got for trying to hurt you."

Sasami instinctively blushed. _What... what's this weird feeling? Why do I feel so happy every time I'm close to him? Could I be... oh my god, could I be in love with him?_

Deciding to shake it off for now and inquire later, Sasami joined Nick in climbing up a set of hanging ladders. Along the way they saw a few Deep Nightmares climbing the opposite side of the skyscraper.

Nick just smiled, tossing his wand at them like a boomerang and making them fall off.

"Gotcha," Nick teased. Sasami just giggled.

After about an hour of climbing, kicking Dark Gaia Spawn butt, and just generally talking about stuff, Nick and Sasami eventually reached the top of the skyscraper...

...only to find FOUR Titans waiting for them at the top.

"Oh, THAT'S just not fair," Nick growled. "I don't think even I could fight four of THOSE THINGS at once, especially with their frickin' huge clubs!"

Sasami just smiled. "Who said we have to fight them?"

Before Nick could make an inquiry, Sasami closed her eyes and spread her arms out. Her baubles began to glow as a gust of wind began to form under the quartet of Titans, much like when Sasami had used her new ability to defend Nick from another Titan not too long ago.

After a few seconds, the gust became an immense whirlwind that lifted all four Titans into the air.

Smiling brightly now, Sasami gestured towards the ground hundreds of miles below, and the whirlwind threw all four Titans straight towards the ground, all of them disappearing into the mist that seemed to permeate the air around everything at such an altitude.

"Bye-bye," Sasami giggled.

"I feel sorry for the poor bastard who has to clean THAT mess up," Nick noted. Sasami burst out laughing at that.

After a few seconds, Sasami reached up and tapped her hair baubles. They weren't glowing anymore. "The Gaia energy disappeared..."

"Guess the temple's not around here, huh?" Nick stated.

"We just gotta keep looking, I guess," Sasami responded. "Come on, let's get back to level ground. By that look on your face, I'm willing to guess you don't like being in a super-high place?"

"Pretty much," Nick stated.

Once the two were in the elevator, Sasami looked at her reflection in the mirrored walls, contemplating some of her feelings.

_Am I really in love with Nick?_ Sasami thought. _It didn't really come around at first, mostly because we were so preoccupied with our little adventure. But, ever since we had breakfast together in Chun-nan, I've been feeling that strange twinge. I know it's not anything bad, but it still kinda scares me. If I just tell Nick that I'm crushing on him like mad, I don't know how he's gonna react. It's even worse that he's already got a girlfriend... but I don't know how much longer I can keep it from him. Okay, Sasami, how about this? If and when you get your memory back, you just go ahead and tell him, okay? Get it out in the open. Then, we can decide where to go from there._

"Sasami-chan? You okay?"

Sasami turned around and looked back at her traveling partner. "Oh, I'm okay, Nick. Just thinking about stuff."

"Is it something you can tell me, or it rather private?"

Sasami blushed. "Kinda a mix of both. I'll tell you soon, all right?"

"Deal."

Sasami leaned against Nick, blushing heavily but still quite content.

_I just wanna stay 'close friends' for a little while longer, Nick. Is that okay?_

(Footage: The sequence begins with a shot of the full moon.)

_kono michi aruiteku yo naniga aro no tomo  
__(I'll walk along this road no matter what happens)_

(Footage: It's nighttime and everyone is sleeping in the Sky Star on the outskirts of Shamar. Pan over to Sasami, who looks a little depressed.)

_bokutachi chikara awaseta toki nanika ga kawaru sa  
__(When we combine our power, something changes)_

(Footage: Quickly shaking off her depressed look, Sasami hops out of the Sky Star and walks away, casting one last glance at her comrades before continuing on. As the beat picks up, Sasami looks up at the night sky, sighing heavily before walking off camera.)

_zettai tte kotoba wone  
__(You use the word "definitely")_

(Footage: As Sasami walks across the background, scenes of her doing various stuff across the continents can be seen in the background. In the first scene, Sasami can be seen running against the flow of a windmill in Apotos.)

_kimi wa sugu tsukau keredo  
__(And it's always right away, but...)_

(Footage: The second scene depicts Sasami swinging across vines in the jungles of Mazuri, looking like she's having the time of her life.)

_mou sukoshi dake kangaeyo  
__(Just think about it a little more)_

(Footage: The third scene shows Sasami hopping from rooftop to rooftop in Spagonia, trying to catch up with someone.)

_sore shika dekinai noka  
__(Are you even unable to do that?)_

(Footage: The fourth scene shows Sasami squealing with joy while riding on the back of the purified Dark Gaia Phoenix through the forests of Chun-nan.)

_bimyo wana kokoro no ugoki  
__(We've come to understand...)_

(Footage: The fifth scene depicts Sasami holding onto one of Holoska's gigantic icicle stalactites for dear life, screaming for somebody to help.)

_wakaru yo ni natte kita yone  
__(The delicate movements of the heart)_

(Footage: The sixth scene shows Sasami sitting down on a bench in the middle of the Shamar town square, happily fingering a charm bracelet she'd bought at the local shop.)

_jibun no jitsu ryoku nante mon mo  
__(Even my own abilities...)_

(Footage: The seventh scene depicts Sasami rushing through the streets of Empire City, eventually revealed to be chasing after a bouncing basketball.)

_taishita koto nai shi  
__(Are really nothing that special)_

(Footage: The last scene shows Sasami laying down and taking a peaceful nap under one of Adabat's famous coconut-leaf palm trees.)

_iippon dakeja orechau yumiya mo  
__sanbon yuuki hyakubai  
__(I have 100 times more courage with 3 arrows,  
__even if a single arrow would break on it's own)_

(Footage: Back to Shamar, Sasami sighs heavily, still worried about the others. She looks behind her, a tear falling from her ruby eyes. Turning back to the path, she suddenly notices something up ahead. Her eyes widening, she moves off camera towards what she saw.)

_kono michi aruiteku yo kewashii michi demo  
__(I'll walk along this road, even if it's steep)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen rushing across the grassy paths, a couple tears forming in her eyes as she continues to seek out what she'd seen earlier.)

_bokutachi kokoro awaseru toki nanika ga kawaru yo  
__(When we combine our hearts, something changes)_

(Footage: Sasami skids to a stop at the end of the path, her eyes quivering and her smile widening. Cut to Nick, who's holding his hand towards Sasami. After about a second, Sasami bursts into tears and rushes forward, leaping into Nick's arms. The green witch smiles towards his friend and returns the embrace as the sequence ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 14: Skyscraper Scamper, Act 2

Nick and Sasami continue exploring Empire City in search of the next Gaia Temple. Majotourbillon is jumping for the chance to sic her newest machine on them, but Majoaku appears to have secret plans of her own...


	14. Skyscraper Scamper, Act 2

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

After about an hour of climbing, kicking Dark Gaia Spawn butt, and just generally talking about stuff, Nick and Sasami eventually reached the top of the skyscraper...

...only to find FOUR Titans waiting for them at the top.

"Oh, THAT'S just not fair," Nick growled. "I don't think even I could fight four of THOSE THINGS at once, especially with their frickin' huge clubs!"

Sasami just smiled. "Who said we have to fight them?"

Before Nick could make an inquiry, Sasami closed her eyes and spread her arms out. Her baubles began to glow as a gust of wind began to form under the quartet of Titans, much like when Sasami had used her new ability to defend Nick from another Titan not too long ago.

After a few seconds, the gust became an immense whirlwind that lifted all four Titans into the air.

Smiling brightly now, Sasami gestured towards the ground hundreds of miles below, and the whirlwind threw all four Titans straight towards the ground, all of them disappearing into the mist that seemed to permeate the air around everything at such an altitude.

"Bye-bye," Sasami giggled.

"I feel sorry for the poor bastard who has to clean THAT mess up," Nick noted. Sasami burst out laughing at that.

After a few seconds, Sasami reached up and tapped her hair baubles. They weren't glowing anymore. "The Gaia energy disappeared..."

"Guess the temple's not around here, huh?" Nick stated.

"We just gotta keep looking, I guess," Sasami responded. "Come on, let's get back to level ground. By that look on your face, I'm willing to guess you don't like being in a super-high place?"

"Pretty much," Nick stated.

(Footage: The opening begins with Sasami staring towards the moon. We pull out to see that she is currently in Shamar. After a couple seconds, Nick walks up and places his hands on Sasami's shoulders. The aqua-haired girl smiles brightly, and as the music picks up, they tense up and boost offscreen. The camera then pans into the sky and shifts to a view of the still-shattered planet, and then the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo appears over the Earth.)

_sakuranamiki ga midori ni somattara_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen dodging missiles being fired from the Ghost Beetle while rushing through the jungles of Mazuri. Quick cut to a surprised Hazuki.)

_kaze no nioi mo kawatteku_

(Footage: Nick hops between buildings in Empire City, avoiding swipes from the Ghost Rider's staff. Quick cut to a pumped-up Aiko.)

_atarashii michi ni mo sukoshi nareta shi_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen rushing through Shamar and tearing through droves of Majotourbillon's forces with her Shadow Claw. After a bit of this, Yuki stops and strikes a triumphant pose. Quick cut to Saiki just shaking his head.)

_sorosoro bouken shiyou_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen piloting the Sky Star straight through Majotourbillon's air fleet. After a couple seconds, Hazuki notices the camera and waves, blushing slightly. Quick cut to a flustered Doremi.)

_kon no seifuku o hansode ni kigaetara_

(Footage: The camera flashes up to deep space, where Majotourbillon and a fleet of space ships can be seen overlooking the shattered planet. Majotourbillon, floating at the center of it all, laughs evilly.)

_mou natsu ga kichau_

(Footage: Appearing behind Majotourbillon, a silhouetted Dark Gaia throws its arms out and roars loudly.)

_ichibyougoto ni tsuyomaru hizashi ni kimochi dake asetteku_

(Footage: Nick and Sasami can be seen boosting through Adabat at a rapid pace, their hands joined the entire time. After a couple seconds, the two hit a ramp and are propelled into the air, where Nick scoops Sasami into his arms and boosts away.)

_riyuu nante shiranai_

(Footage: A few seconds later, Nick and Sasami land safely on the boardwalks and continue their trek, both smiling the whole way.)

_kitto kotoshi wa itsumo to chigau natsu ni naru yo na_

(Footage: Cut to one of Majotourbillon's airships, where Nick can be seen running through and just generally doing lots of damage. After exiting the airship, Nick leaps out into space, the airship exploding once he escapes.)

_sonna yokan de ippai_

(Footage: Suddenly realizing he's about to fall, Nick is about to scream, but he is quickly caught by Sasami, who has sprouted a pair of glowing angel wings. The aqua-haired girl smiles, planting a kiss on Nick's cheek before flying them both down to the shattered Earth. As the sequence fades out, we can see energy radiating from the continents that have already been restored.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide  
_Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: September 1st, 2010

Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...

On Today's Episode: Nick and Sasami continue exploring Empire City in search of the next Gaia Temple. Majotourbillon is jumping for the chance to sic her newest machine on them, but Majoaku appears to have secret plans of her own...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of the game. I HAVE THE 360 VERSION NOW!). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 14: Skyscraper Scamper, Act 2

Nick slowly woke up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He and Sasami had checked into the Through the Night Hotel for the night so they could recharge and be fresh for their next search for Empire City's Gaia Temple.

Nick looked to the side of the bed he and Sasami were sharing, only to find no one there.

Nick was about to become freaked out, but something entered his nostrils before he could panic.

The smell resembled something sizzling on the grill. There wasn't a grill in this hotel room, so it must have been coming from the kitchen.

Then that would mean...

"Wait," Nick noted. "Wait a minute. I smell bacon."

Nick hopped out of bed and slipped on his flip-flops. The instant he opened the kitchen door, he was greeted with what might have been the most adorable thing he'd ever seen.

Sasami was standing in front of the stove, clad in her usual attire and a puffy silver apron, cooking a traditional American breakfast for the two of them.

"_Ohayou_ there, Nick," Sasami stated when she noticed Nick was in the kitchen with her. "I woke up early and I figured I'd make some breakfast for us. I guess I was a great cook before I lost my memory, because this is all coming naturally to me."

"It smells delicious, Sasami-chan," Nick responded. "I've never been so entranced by bacon before!"

Sasami couldn't help but giggle at that. "It'll all be ready in ten minutes, Nick. I'll let you know when it's time to munch."

Nick nodded and headed back into the other room.

_See, Sasami? Cooking breakfast for someone you love really helps, right?_ Sasami thought, laughing softly to herself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"WARNING. TWO UNIDENTIFIED LIFEFORMS APPROACHING GAIA TEMPLE. DESTINATION, EMPIRE CITY."

Majotourbillon perked up at that. "Empire City? That must mean the brats are getting closer to the Gaia Temple. Time to go show them who's boss. Majoaku-san, you guard the place for me. I'll be back."

Majoaku nodded as Majotourbillon hopped into the Ghost Rider and took off for Empire City.

Once the former queen was out of earshot, Majoaku laughed.

"Such foolish tripe," Majoaku sneered. "She has no idea of what I'm planning. Let the fool take her so-called revenge. I'll steal the show when my time comes."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once Nick and Sasami had finished breakfast, the two travelers stepped out into the cool morning air.

"That was WONDERFUL, Sasami-chan," Nick stated, making Sasami blush again. "I've never had food that delicious before. You'd definitely give that snooty Hell's Kitchen guy a run for his money!"

"I'm just happy you liked it, Nick," Sasami giggled. "I never thought you'd eat all of the pancakes, though..."

"Hey, pour some syrup on those things, give me bacon, and I'm in breakfast heaven," Nick teased. "Well, now that the tank is full, shall we get running?"

"YES!" Sasami shouted.

The travelers took the elevator to the top of the hotel. They were ready to be very daring.

"All right, Sasami-chan, on my signal. Here we..."

_Three... two... one..._

"GO!"

Sasami hopped into Nick's arms just as he leaped into the air and boosted forward, the momentum taking them to the nearby highway. Once they touched down, they both shot off down the road.

"ROADBLOCK!" Sasami shouted, pointing to a wall of bombs someone had so graciously set down on the road. Nick and Sasami did quick steps to the sides of the bomb walls, taking care not to slam into any of them.

After this was over, they shot out of the tunnel and onto a slanting ramp that actually took them to the side of a nearby building.

"We're running on the WALLS?" Sasami shouted.

"Yeah! Just be careful, stay focused, and whatever you do, DON'T LOOK DOWN!" Nick exclaimed, keeping his focus and sight straight ahead of him.

Sasami did the same until they both hit a spring and were catapulted back to level ground.

"That was... that was nerve-wracking," Sasami gasped.

"You get used to it," Nick responded as the two travelers shot forward again.

After a while of running, the two reached a highway that seemed to wind downwards around the tallest skyscraper in the city.

Before Nick could make a query, Sasami's hair baubles began to glow. "Nick! I think we're closing in on the Gaia Temple!"

Nick tensed up, just waiting for Majotourbillon to show her face as she usually would.

And lo and behold, she actually showed up, riding in the Ghost Rider, which for some reason was riding backwards down the road.

"And here comes the witch lady with the mechanical horse for her 7:25 butt kicking," Sasami taunted.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Majotourbillon?" Nick shouted, waving his clenched fist at the dark witch. "You can't defeat us!"

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Majotourbillon countered, hands shooting to the controls. "Ghost Rider, initiate attack mode!"

The rider swung its staff as if trying to intimidate Nick and Sasami, then shifted into a battle stance.

"All right, Nick, let's kick this thing's butt," Sasami challenged. Nick nodded, and the two slowed down to a steady sprint as they began to study Majotourbillon's latest machine for a weak point.

"Die in pieces!" Majotourbillon taunted as the Ghost Rider swung its staff in a horizontal attack. Nick and Sasami quickly slid under the attack, performing quick boosts to get back to their original pace.

After dodging a few more strikes, Nick leapt over a diagonal strike, then boosted forward, striking the Ghost Rider in the head...

...only to find that it didn't do any damage.

"Nice try, brat!" Majotourbillon laughed mockingly. "The Ghost Rider won't be as easy to defeat as my other machines were!"

Nick sprinted back over to Sasami. "Okay, so we gotta be patient here..."

The Ghost Rider tensed up to take another swipe at the travelers...

...and that's when Sasami noticed something.

"Nick! Try hitting that connecting joint between the rider and the horse! I think you can only see the weak point when it bends back to slash at us!" Sasami explained.

Nick nodded, readying himself for the next strike.

The instant it came, Nick slid under the horizontal attack, then jumped and boosted forward before anyone could stop him, the aura surrounding him striking the Ghost Rider's connecting joint and knocking the rider off of its mount where it flopped unceremoniously onto the highway.

Nick continued to boost until he slammed into the cockpit where Majotourbillon was stationed, cracking the glass and doing a nice bit of damage.

The rider immediately flew back to its mount.

"Engines running at 66% capacity," Ergo mentioned in a monotone voice.

"Lucky shot," Majotourbillon growled, messing with a few controls so the Ghost Rider fired missiles onto the ground.

One of the explosions occurred a little too close to Nick and knocked him off of his feet.

Sasami made it a point to rush forward and catch Nick just as he was about to fall.

"Having fun, are we?" the dark witch sneered, lining up to take another swipe.

"She's gonna be wise to our little tricks now, so how about you distract her, Sasami-chan?" Nick asked.

"With gusto!" Sasami giggled, rushing forward and baiting Majotourbillon into swiping at her. Nick kept pace behind Sasami so as not to alert Majotourbillon to his presence.

"Stand still, miserable hatchling!" Majotourbillon exclaimed, swiping incessantly at Sasami, who continued to dodge the strikes until Nick was ready.

Once Nick gave the signal, Sasami slowed down enough so Nick could vault off of her shoulders and boost straight into the Ghost Rider's connecting joint, giving Majotourbillon no time to react.

The rider flopped onto the street, though Nick had to jump over another strike from its lance before he could boost into the cockpit again, this impact sending the rider flying.

"Engines at 33% capacity," Ergo proclaimed once the two pieces were back together. "Further combat is ill-advised!"

"Shut it, stupid bot!" Majotourbillon shouted. "I can still finish these brats."

Nick just grinned. "Shouldn't have said that, freak."

Nick boosted forward once more, hopping off of a horizontal slash and aiming his right hand for the Ghost Rider.

_"The bow and string of a determined boy, take this! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!"_

Nick fired his special attack at the Ghost Rider, separating the two halves while Sasami performed the wind spell she'd used last night to propel the horse off of the highway to its destruction.

"And you're FINISHED!" Nick shouted, boosting into the cockpit one final time and critically damaging the rider.

"Explosions in engine unit five! Retreat is advised!" Ergo proclaimed.

"ARGH!" Majotourbillon growled, upset that she'd been defeated yet again. "You brats won't be so lucky next time!"

"You say that every time! You really need to start writing checks your big fat mouth can actually cash!" Sasami shot back, using her wind spell and blowing Majotourbillon's escape pod away just as the remnants of the Ghost Rider unceremoniously exploded.

"Game, set, and match! Score another one for the good guys!" Nick proclaimed.

After a little more running, Nick and Sasami came to a stop at a construction site on the ground. In the middle of the site was the Gaia Temple itself.

"Go ahead and do the honors, Nick," Sasami stated, bowing respectfully.

Nick walked into the temple, taking the sixth Majokai Crystal out of his pocket and placing it onto the pedestal. Almost instantly, the crystal regained its vibrant aquamarine glow.

Once the rumblings stopped and Nick was assured that Empire City had returned to its rightful place on the world, Nick rushed outside, expecting to find the Sky Star parked outside, as always.

So he was surprised not to see it there.

"They're not here?" Nick wondered. "That's weird..."

"They're coming, Nick," Sasami giggled, pointing towards the clouds. Indeed, there was the Sky Star approaching fast.

"Sorry we're late!" Hazuki exclaimed. "Yuki-chan was talking to Saiki-kun for a while."

"I miss him! I have every right to call him!" Yuki responded.

"What did Sayaka-sensei have to say?" Sasami asked.

"The last Gaia Temple is in Adabat," Hazuki explained as Nick and Sasami hopped in. "We just have to restore the temple there and hopefully we can find out where Majotourbillon built her base of operations."

"All right, let's pick up the pace, everybody!" Sasami exclaimed. "Adabat awaits!"

Sasami looked out over the skies as the Sky Star began to take off.

_Just one more continent... and I'll finally remember who I am!_

(Footage: The sequence begins with a shot of the full moon.)

_kono michi aruiteku yo naniga aro no tomo  
__(I'll walk along this road no matter what happens)_

(Footage: It's nighttime and everyone is sleeping in the Sky Star on the outskirts of Shamar. Pan over to Sasami, who looks a little depressed.)

_bokutachi chikara awaseta toki nanika ga kawaru sa  
__(When we combine our power, something changes)_

(Footage: Quickly shaking off her depressed look, Sasami hops out of the Sky Star and walks away, casting one last glance at her comrades before continuing on. As the beat picks up, Sasami looks up at the night sky, sighing heavily before walking off camera.)

_zettai tte kotoba wone  
__(You use the word "definitely")_

(Footage: As Sasami walks across the background, scenes of her doing various stuff across the continents can be seen in the background. In the first scene, Sasami can be seen running against the flow of a windmill in Apotos.)

_kimi wa sugu tsukau keredo  
__(And it's always right away, but...)_

(Footage: The second scene depicts Sasami swinging across vines in the jungles of Mazuri, looking like she's having the time of her life.)

_mou sukoshi dake kangaeyo  
__(Just think about it a little more)_

(Footage: The third scene shows Sasami hopping from rooftop to rooftop in Spagonia, trying to catch up with someone.)

_sore shika dekinai noka  
__(Are you even unable to do that?)_

(Footage: The fourth scene shows Sasami squealing with joy while riding on the back of the purified Dark Gaia Phoenix through the forests of Chun-nan.)

_bimyo wana kokoro no ugoki  
__(We've come to understand...)_

(Footage: The fifth scene depicts Sasami holding onto one of Holoska's gigantic icicle stalactites for dear life, screaming for somebody to help.)

_wakaru yo ni natte kita yone  
__(The delicate movements of the heart)_

(Footage: The sixth scene shows Sasami sitting down on a bench in the middle of the Shamar town square, happily fingering a charm bracelet she'd bought at the local shop.)

_jibun no jitsu ryoku nante mon mo  
__(Even my own abilities...)_

(Footage: The seventh scene depicts Sasami rushing through the streets of Empire City, eventually revealed to be chasing after a bouncing basketball.)

_taishita koto nai shi  
__(Are really nothing that special)_

(Footage: The last scene shows Sasami laying down and taking a peaceful nap under one of Adabat's famous coconut-leaf palm trees.)

_iippon dakeja orechau yumiya mo  
__sanbon yuuki hyakubai  
__(I have 100 times more courage with 3 arrows,  
__even if a single arrow would break on it's own)_

(Footage: Back to Shamar, Sasami sighs heavily, still worried about the others. She looks behind her, a tear falling from her ruby eyes. Turning back to the path, she suddenly notices something up ahead. Her eyes widening, she moves off camera towards what she saw.)

_kono michi aruiteku yo kewashii michi demo  
__(I'll walk along this road, even if it's steep)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen rushing across the grassy paths, a couple tears forming in her eyes as she continues to seek out what she'd seen earlier.)

_bokutachi kokoro awaseru toki nanika ga kawaru yo  
__(When we combine our hearts, something changes)_

(Footage: Sasami skids to a stop at the end of the path, her eyes quivering and her smile widening. Cut to Nick, who's holding his hand towards Sasami. After about a second, Sasami bursts into tears and rushes forward, leaping into Nick's arms. The green witch smiles towards his friend and returns the embrace as the sequence ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 15: Jungle Joyride, Act 1

Nick and the girls head off to Adabat, ready to start their search for the final Gaia Temple. Sasami is very excited, as this means she'll hopefully have her memory back soon. Problem is, she's still not sure about her feelings for Nick, especially when someone very important to Nick meets up with the gang in Adabat...


	15. Jungle Joyride, Act 1

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

Once the rumblings stopped and Nick was assured that Empire City had returned to its rightful place on the world, Nick rushed outside, expecting to find the Sky Star parked outside, as always.

So he was surprised not to see it there.

"They're not here?" Nick wondered. "That's weird..."

"They're coming, Nick," Sasami giggled, pointing towards the clouds. Indeed, there was the Sky Star approaching fast.

"Sorry we're late!" Hazuki exclaimed. "Yuki-chan was talking to Saiki-kun for a while."

"I miss him! I have every right to call him!" Yuki responded.

"What did Sayaka-sensei have to say?" Sasami asked.

"The last Gaia Temple is in Adabat," Hazuki explained as Nick and Sasami hopped in. "We just have to restore the temple there and hopefully we can find out where Majotourbillon built her base of operations."

"All right, let's pick up the pace, everybody!" Sasami exclaimed. "Adabat awaits!"

Sasami looked out over the skies as the Sky Star began to take off.

_Just one more continent... and I'll finally remember who I am!_

(Footage: The opening begins with Sasami staring towards the moon. We pull out to see that she is currently in Shamar. After a couple seconds, Nick walks up and places his hands on Sasami's shoulders. The aqua-haired girl smiles brightly, and as the music picks up, they tense up and boost offscreen. The camera then pans into the sky and shifts to a view of the still-shattered planet, and then the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo appears over the Earth.)

_sakuranamiki ga midori ni somattara_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen dodging missiles being fired from the Ghost Beetle while rushing through the jungles of Mazuri. Quick cut to a surprised Hazuki.)

_kaze no nioi mo kawatteku_

(Footage: Nick hops between buildings in Empire City, avoiding swipes from the Ghost Rider's staff. Quick cut to a pumped-up Aiko.)

_atarashii michi ni mo sukoshi nareta shi_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen rushing through Shamar and tearing through droves of Majotourbillon's forces with her Shadow Claw. After a bit of this, Yuki stops and strikes a triumphant pose. Quick cut to Saiki just shaking his head.)

_sorosoro bouken shiyou_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen piloting the Sky Star straight through Majotourbillon's air fleet. After a couple seconds, Hazuki notices the camera and waves, blushing slightly. Quick cut to a flustered Doremi.)

_kon no seifuku o hansode ni kigaetara_

(Footage: The camera flashes up to deep space, where Majotourbillon and a fleet of space ships can be seen overlooking the shattered planet. Majotourbillon, floating at the center of it all, laughs evilly.)

_mou natsu ga kichau_

(Footage: Appearing behind Majotourbillon, a silhouetted Dark Gaia throws its arms out and roars loudly.)

_ichibyougoto ni tsuyomaru hizashi ni kimochi dake asetteku_

(Footage: Nick and Sasami can be seen boosting through Adabat at a rapid pace, their hands joined the entire time. After a couple seconds, the two hit a ramp and are propelled into the air, where Nick scoops Sasami into his arms and boosts away.)

_riyuu nante shiranai_

(Footage: A few seconds later, Nick and Sasami land safely on the boardwalks and continue their trek, both smiling the whole way.)

_kitto kotoshi wa itsumo to chigau natsu ni naru yo na_

(Footage: Cut to one of Majotourbillon's airships, where Nick can be seen running through and just generally doing lots of damage. After exiting the airship, Nick leaps out into space, the airship exploding once he escapes.)

_sonna yokan de ippai_

(Footage: Suddenly realizing he's about to fall, Nick is about to scream, but he is quickly caught by Sasami, who has sprouted a pair of glowing angel wings. The aqua-haired girl smiles, planting a kiss on Nick's cheek before flying them both down to the shattered Earth. As the sequence fades out, we can see energy radiating from the continents that have already been restored.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_

Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: October 20th, 2010

Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...

On Today's Episode: Nick and the girls head off to Adabat, ready to start their search for the final Gaia Temple. Sasami is very excited, as this means she'll hopefully have her memory back soon. Problem is, she's still not sure about her feelings for Nick, especially when someone very important to Nick meets up with the gang in Adabat...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of the game. I HAVE THE 360 VERSION NOW!). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 15: Jungle Joyride, Act 1

"Damned mosquitoes..." Yuki growled, slapping away another of the aforementioned bugs. "How much further to Adabat, Hazuki-chan? I seriously don't want to get eaten alive by bugs!"

"We're about an hour to our destination," Hazuki answered, checking out some of the console's readings as she piloted the Sky Star towards the final continent that the planet-hopping foursome needed to restore, the coastal country of Adabat. "There's bug spray in the glove compartment if the bugs are bothering you."

"Are you serious, Hazuki-chan? That stuff stinks! A girl needs to be presentable around her boyfriend!" Yuki responded.

A question mark appeared over Nick's head. "Yuki-chan, if you recall, Saiki-kun's still back in Spagonia with Sayaka-sensei. We're almost done here anyway, so once we're done in Adabat, we're heading back there anyway."

"We are?" Yuki exclaimed.

"Of course, Yuki-chan," Sasami replied. "Once we've restored the final continent, Sayaka-sensei and Saiki-kun will probably have deciphered the location of Majotourbillon and her devilish secret base."

"So if you're that desperate to see your boyfriend, let's take care of things here," Hazuki giggled.

"Deal!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Once the Sky Star landed and everyone had disembarked, they were almost instantly greeted by one of the villagers.

"It isn't everyday that we get visitors from other countries," he noted.

"Sir, is there anything you could tell us about a Gaia Temple?" Hazuki asked, cutting right to the chase.

"The Gaia Temple?" the villager responded. "Ever since the harvest moon, the Gaia Temple has been acting strangely. Since the third sun, we've even had to deal with these monsters at night."

"Yep," Yuki noted. "We've got business to take care of."

Before Nick could ask the villager if he'd seen any of Majotourbillon's forces, something caught his eye.

Someone had just emerged from one of the huts that comprised this particular Adabatian village.

"Oh, wow, that was delicious. I never thought pineapple juice would taste so good blended. I guess these people really know their stuff."

Nick leaned forward a bit. "Wait. Is that...?"

Nick took a closer look. _Oh, my god, it is!_

"Now I'm actually interested in their 'punch social' they're having tomorrow night..."

"Momoko?"

The yellow witch instantly spun around at the mention of her name. After a few seconds of gazing, her green eyes landed squarely on the brown eyes of her boyfriend.

"Nick? Is that really you?"

"I'm not sure," Nick stated, knowing this was a thing he and Momoko liked to do. "Is it really _you_?"

"How should I know? Is it you or not?"

"Who wants to know?"

That was enough to convince Momoko. She squealed happily and rushed into Nick's arms.

Sasami was a tad confused. "Um, Nick? Who's she?"

"This is Momoko, my girlfriend," Nick explained. "Remember what I told you back in Chun-nan?"

Sasami perked up instantly at that. "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot!"

Sasami walked up to Momoko. "My name's Sasami Kawai. Nice to meet you, Momo-chan!"

Momoko couldn't help but giggle at that. "Nice to meet you, too, Sasami-chan."

"Momo-chan?" Yuki exclaimed. "I never thought we'd find you here of all places! How have you been surviving all this time?"

Momoko pointed to the hut she'd just exited. "These people have some wonderful foreign food. Being a bit of a confectionist myself, I couldn't resist trying some local eats. They've got some good stuff."

"All right, then, now that we have our lovable yellow witch back, let's get down to business!" Yuki exclaimed. "We've got one final Gaia Temple to find!"

"Gaia Temple?" Momoko asked, a question mark appearing over her head. "Guess I've missed a lot since I got sucker-punched."

"Basic story is, Majotourbillon used the energy she stole from the Majokai Crystals to shatter the planet and awaken the mythological beast Dark Gaia," Nick explained. "I've been traveling with Sasami-chan for two purposes: to help her find her lost memory and to put the planet back together by restoring the Majokai Crystals at the Gaia Temples across the world. The last Gaia Temple is here in Adabat, so once we clean up here, we're going after Majotourbillon."

"So you've been sightseeing while I've been tied up god-knows-where?" Momoko giggled. "That's so like you, Nick."

Nick smiled. "Hey, I try."

Sasami looked up to the sky. _Ooh, boy. We could have a problem. How am I supposed to tell Nick how I feel about him now that he's got his girlfriend back? Sasami, you're in a real pickle here, aren't you?_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a while of traveling, the planet-hopping teenagers reached the area that all of the villagers had been talking about, an area that had surfaced after the first appearance of the Gaia Spawn.

"Well, this is the place," Sasami stated. "One of the villagers told me that this place popped up when those Gaia freaks started attacking last week. There's supposed to be a sacred shrine over here, but it got notched up a bit when this place came by."

"Guess Sasami-chan and I have some investigating to do," Nick responded. "We'll meet you guys back in the village, okay?"

Everyone else nodded and trotted back to the village, leaving Nick and Sasami to their own devices.

"Well, Sasami-chan, shall we start?" Nick asked.

"Let's rock!" the aqua-haired girl giggled, and with that, the two explorers set off through the ruins.

Sasami began hopping across a series of platforms suspended on the bank of the river, with Nick close behind.

"Um, Nick? I think we've gotta go down," Sasami stated, pointing underwater. Nick instantly started shivering at that.

"What's the matter?"

"I... um..." Nick stammered, not sure why he was acting like this.

Sasami blinked twice, suddenly realizing it. "You can't swim, can you?"

Nick just shook his head; it was apparently something he didn't like to talk about.

"Let's just say that I had a bad experience in swim class and leave it at that," Nick stated, blushing like mad.

"Well, come on in and take a dive!" Sasami stated. "I'll make sure you don't drown!"

Deciding there was no real reason to deny his aqua-haired traveling partner, Nick sucked up his courage and dove into the water. Sasami smiled brightly at this.

"Well, you can definitely float," Sasami noted.

"But probably not so much at diving," Nick commented.

Sasami extended her hand so Nick could take it and let her take the lead.

With that settled, Sasami nodded to Nick, who sucked in his breath and dove underwater.

With Sasami in tow, Nick continued to wade through the deep waters while searching for their objective.

_It feels nice, the two of us linked like this,_ Sasami thought, glad Nick couldn't see the rising blush on her face. _And I don't mind being Nick's swimming teacher. He deserves something cool after everything he's done for me._

As the two continued to descend into the lake, Nick suddenly noticed something ahead. It looked like the entrance to a building.

Sasami nodded, and she swam down to the door. Reaching into its handle, she began pulling as hard as she could, eventually forcing the rusty door off of its hinges so the two of them could look inside.

Nick looked up, noticing that there was a glittering on the surface.

Nick immediately opened his mouth to suck in air the instant they'd surfaced.

"God, I suck at swimming!" Nick exclaimed.

"But you're getting better at it step by step," Sasami giggled. "Maybe I can give you swimming lessons when I get my memory back."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, Sasami-chan," Nick stated. "My high school swim coach wangs chung, so I'd probably be better off being taught by someone like you, someone who can actually swim."

Sasami blushed brightly at that.

When the two travelers stepped back onto dry land, they began coasting forward at a nice pace, slamming through several random Nightmares and other Gaia creatures.

"I've missed being able to kick Dark Gaia butt," Sasami stated. "Hopefully I'll be able to kick the actual Dark Gaia's butt soon!"

"Once we're done here in Adabat, that's where we're going, right?" Nick noted. "Majotourbillon probably built her base right on top of where Dark Gaia was awakened when this madness began."

"Of course! It's so simple!" Sasami giggled.

After a while of walking, the travelers finally came across a dead end.

"Nothing left to explore, huh?" Nick groaned.

"There's a key here," Sasami noted, picking up a rather intricate-looking key from the ground. "Maybe it's for the Gaia Temple?"

"Probably," Nick commented. "Let's get back to the village."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"They're closer to the last Gaia Temple?" Majotourbillon growled. "Those insolent BRATS! How dare they? Majoaku-san, is the Ghost Lancer ready?"

"One hundred percent capacity."

"Good. Let's go teach these brats not to mess with us."

Ergo then popped out of the control console. "Commencing Project Dark Gaia. Requesting final clearance."

Majotourbillon smiled wickedly. "Granted."

With that, the dark witch slammed her hand down on the buttons. "Soon, all of my plans will be realized!"

(Footage: The sequence begins with a shot of the full moon.)

_kono michi aruiteku yo naniga aro no tomo  
__(I'll walk along this road no matter what happens)_

(Footage: It's nighttime and everyone is sleeping in the Sky Star on the outskirts of Shamar. Pan over to Sasami, who looks a little depressed.)

_bokutachi chikara awaseta toki nanika ga kawaru sa  
__(When we combine our power, something changes)_

(Footage: Quickly shaking off her depressed look, Sasami hops out of the Sky Star and walks away, casting one last glance at her comrades before continuing on. As the beat picks up, Sasami looks up at the night sky, sighing heavily before walking off camera.)

_zettai tte kotoba wone  
__(You use the word "definitely")_

(Footage: As Sasami walks across the background, scenes of her doing various stuff across the continents can be seen in the background. In the first scene, Sasami can be seen running against the flow of a windmill in Apotos.)

_kimi wa sugu tsukau keredo  
__(And it's always right away, but...)_

(Footage: The second scene depicts Sasami swinging across vines in the jungles of Mazuri, looking like she's having the time of her life.)

_mou sukoshi dake kangaeyo  
__(Just think about it a little more)_

(Footage: The third scene shows Sasami hopping from rooftop to rooftop in Spagonia, trying to catch up with someone.)

_sore shika dekinai noka  
__(Are you even unable to do that?)_

(Footage: The fourth scene shows Sasami squealing with joy while riding on the back of the purified Dark Gaia Phoenix through the forests of Chun-nan.)

_bimyo wana kokoro no ugoki  
__(We've come to understand...)_

(Footage: The fifth scene depicts Sasami holding onto one of Holoska's gigantic icicle stalactites for dear life, screaming for somebody to help.)

_wakaru yo ni natte kita yone  
__(The delicate movements of the heart)_

(Footage: The sixth scene shows Sasami sitting down on a bench in the middle of the Shamar town square, happily fingering a charm bracelet she'd bought at the local shop.)

_jibun no jitsu ryoku nante mon mo  
__(Even my own abilities...)_

(Footage: The seventh scene depicts Sasami rushing through the streets of Empire City, eventually revealed to be chasing after a bouncing basketball.)

_taishita koto nai shi  
__(Are really nothing that special)_

(Footage: The last scene shows Sasami laying down and taking a peaceful nap under one of Adabat's famous coconut-leaf palm trees.)

_iippon dakeja orechau yumiya mo  
__sanbon yuuki hyakubai  
__(I have 100 times more courage with 3 arrows,  
__even if a single arrow would break on it's own)_

(Footage: Back to Shamar, Sasami sighs heavily, still worried about the others. She looks behind her, a tear falling from her ruby eyes. Turning back to the path, she suddenly notices something up ahead. Her eyes widening, she moves off camera towards what she saw.)

_kono michi aruiteku yo kewashii michi demo  
__(I'll walk along this road, even if it's steep)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen rushing across the grassy paths, a couple tears forming in her eyes as she continues to seek out what she'd seen earlier.)

_bokutachi kokoro awaseru toki nanika ga kawaru yo  
__(When we combine our hearts, something changes)_

(Footage: Sasami skids to a stop at the end of the path, her eyes quivering and her smile widening. Cut to Nick, who's holding his hand towards Sasami. After about a second, Sasami bursts into tears and rushes forward, leaping into Nick's arms. The green witch smiles towards his friend and returns the embrace as the sequence ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 16: Jungle Joyride, Act 2

It's an all-out rush as Nick and Sasami confront Majotourbillon's deadliest creation yet in order to secure the final Temple of Gaia. But what awaits at the last temple? Will Sasami finally recover her lost memories? And what exactly is Majoaku planning behind Majotourbillon's back?


	16. Jungle Joyride, Act 2

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

When the two travelers stepped back onto dry land, they began coasting forward at a nice pace, slamming through several random Nightmares and other Gaia creatures.

"I've missed being able to kick Dark Gaia butt," Sasami stated. "Hopefully I'll be able to kick the actual Dark Gaia's butt soon!"

"Once we're done here in Adabat, that's where we're going, right?" Nick noted. "Majotourbillon probably built her base right on top of where Dark Gaia was awakened when this madness began."

"Of course! It's so simple!" Sasami giggled.

After a while of walking, the travelers finally came across a dead end.

"Nothing left to explore, huh?" Nick groaned.

"There's a key here," Sasami noted, picking up a rather intricate-looking key from the ground. "Maybe it's for the Gaia Temple?"

"Probably," Nick commented. "Let's get back to the village."

"They're closer to the last Gaia Temple?" Majotourbillon growled. "Those insolent BRATS! How dare they? Majoaku-san, is the Ghost Lancer ready?"

"One hundred percent capacity."

"Good. Let's go teach these brats not to mess with us."

Ergo then popped out of the control console. "Commencing Project Dark Gaia. Requesting final clearance."

Majotourbillon smiled wickedly. "Granted."

With that, the dark witch slammed her hand down on the buttons. "Soon, all of my plans will be realized!"

(Footage: The opening begins with Sasami staring towards the moon. We pull out to see that she is currently in Shamar. After a couple seconds, Nick walks up and places his hands on Sasami's shoulders. The aqua-haired girl smiles brightly, and as the music picks up, they tense up and boost offscreen. The camera then pans into the sky and shifts to a view of the still-shattered planet, and then the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo appears over the Earth.)

_sakuranamiki ga midori ni somattara_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen dodging missiles being fired from the Ghost Beetle while rushing through the jungles of Mazuri. Quick cut to a surprised Hazuki.)

_kaze no nioi mo kawatteku_

(Footage: Nick hops between buildings in Empire City, avoiding swipes from the Ghost Rider's staff. Quick cut to a pumped-up Aiko.)

_atarashii michi ni mo sukoshi nareta shi_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen rushing through Shamar and tearing through droves of Majotourbillon's forces with her Shadow Claw. After a bit of this, Yuki stops and strikes a triumphant pose. Quick cut to Saiki just shaking his head.)

_sorosoro bouken shiyou_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen piloting the Sky Star straight through Majotourbillon's air fleet. After a couple seconds, Hazuki notices the camera and waves, blushing slightly. Quick cut to a flustered Doremi.)

_kon no seifuku o hansode ni kigaetara_

(Footage: The camera flashes up to deep space, where Majotourbillon and a fleet of space ships can be seen overlooking the shattered planet. Majotourbillon, floating at the center of it all, laughs evilly.)

_mou natsu ga kichau_

(Footage: Appearing behind Majotourbillon, a silhouetted Dark Gaia throws its arms out and roars loudly.)

_ichibyougoto ni tsuyomaru hizashi ni kimochi dake asetteku_

(Footage: Nick and Sasami can be seen boosting through Adabat at a rapid pace, their hands joined the entire time. After a couple seconds, the two hit a ramp and are propelled into the air, where Nick scoops Sasami into his arms and boosts away.)

_riyuu nante shiranai_

(Footage: A few seconds later, Nick and Sasami land safely on the boardwalks and continue their trek, both smiling the whole way.)

_kitto kotoshi wa itsumo to chigau natsu ni naru yo na_

(Footage: Cut to one of Majotourbillon's airships, where Nick can be seen running through and just generally doing lots of damage. After exiting the airship, Nick leaps out into space, the airship exploding once he escapes.)

_sonna yokan de ippai_

(Footage: Suddenly realizing he's about to fall, Nick is about to scream, but he is quickly caught by Sasami, who has sprouted a pair of glowing angel wings. The aqua-haired girl smiles, planting a kiss on Nick's cheek before flying them both down to the shattered Earth. As the sequence fades out, we can see energy radiating from the continents that have already been restored.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_

Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: November 23rd, 2010

Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...

On Today's Episode: It's an all-out rush as Nick and Sasami confront Majotourbillon's deadliest creation yet in order to secure the final Temple of Gaia. But what awaits at the last temple? Will Sasami finally recover her lost memories? And what exactly is Majoaku planning behind Majotourbillon's back?

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of both versions of the game). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 16: Jungle Joyride, Act 2

"Where is everybody?" Sasami asked once she and Nick had arrived back in the village.

"Probably waiting for us where it's safer," Nick noted. "All we've gotta do is follow the docks straight to the temple."

"All RIGHT!" Sasami exclaimed. "Time to run!"

Nick and Sasami stepped onto the docks nearby, taking a good look at the path ahead.

"All right, Sasami-chan, on my signal. Here we..."

_Three... two... one..._

"GO!"

With that, Nick and Sasami shot off like a bullet.

The docks were pretty warped, requiring the two travelers to do multiple quick steps in order to stay on the docks and not fall into the water.

On one occasion, Nick did a quick step the wrong way and missed the next platform, but was able to save himself by using the same boost-on-water trick he'd used all the way back in Chun-nan to cover the short distance to dry land.

As the two coasted through the jungle, Nick looked back and noticed that a few flying robots were following them.

"Look at the size of those things!" Sasami exclaimed.

"Man, she's really pulling out the heavy artillery now," Nick groaned, staying focused on the path ahead even as the flying robots began assaulting them from the front.

Nick and Sasami actually found a clever way of fighting back by boosting into the robots that were littered on the jungle path and sending them into the flying robots, eventually destroying them.

Once the barrage of robots ended, Nick noticed a long stretch of ruins ahead with no real solid ground to speak of.

Nick decided to just wing it and kept up his speed, making sure to keep boosting so as not to fall into the drink.

"Nick! RIGHT!" Sasami shouted. Nick was about to wonder what Sasami meant by that when he saw a gigantic pillar falling towards him. Acting quickly, Nick coasted to the right so the pillar missed him.

"Okay, now keep going..." Sasami stated, and after a bit... "To the left! To the left!"

Nick sidestepped to the left just in time to avoid slamming straight into a large rock.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Sasami called out, pointing towards the sky at multiple robots dropping explosives into the water that created small shockwaves at the point of impact.

"Oh, come ON!" Nick shouted, cursing Majotourbillon as the two of them weaved through the shockwaves. "Gimme a break, you stupid witch thing!"

"Jump, Nick, JUMP!" Sasami shouted, and Nick noticed a collapsing pillar about to smack him in the face.

Luck of luck, however, the shockwave from another dropped bomb created a waterspout that managed to propel Nick and Sasami safely over the collapsed pillar.

"That was fun," Sasami giggled as they shot up to the next path.

Just then, a laser swept by the two.

"Oh, this is insanity!" Nick groaned, looking back and seeing that an Interceptor was now chasing them. "Why is it NOW that she decides to pull out all the stops?"

Nick just shook his head and continued boosting through the forest, Sasami not too far behind.

Once they'd finally lost the Interceptor, they continued through the beach area, eventually hitting a spring and launching up to dry land near the waterfalls.

"It's so pretty here..." Sasami noted.

"Be careful, okay?" Nick stated, knowing that in a place like this with erratic platforms, speed wouldn't be any help.

Sasami nodded, carefully jumping from platform to platform as the two of them ascended the waterfalls.

After a while of platform-hopping, the two jumped down onto a grind rail that wound in and around the waterfall, eventually coming out onto a long path into the ancient ruins.

"Wow..." Sasami gasped.

"The ruins here have been submerged for over two thousand years," Nick explained. "They only surfaced recently, what with all the chaos Majotourbillon caused. They say there's a lot of treasure here, but only the bravest of treasure hunters have actually arrived."

"Why's that?" Sasami wondered.

"Because the legends say that there are many traps in these ruins, designed to hold off would-be treasure seekers."

"Is THAT one of the traps?"

Sasami pointed upwards, towards a pillar ahead. Nick took a good look, instantly knowing what was about to happen.

"Nope. That's the dark witch here for her daily butt-kicking," Nick teased.

Standing on the top of the pillar Sasami had pointed out was yet another of Majotourbillon's machines. This particular machine had the body and pincers of the Ghost Beetle, the eight legs of the Ghost Arachnia (Author's Note: from the movie), the arms of the Ghost Kong (Author's Note: also from the movie), the lasers and tail from the Ghost Devil Ray, and the tail blade from the lance of the Ghost Rider.

"Looks like you put this one together on a budget, huh?" Nick challenged.

"Budget, nothing! My new partner has revived all of my old and defeated machines, and combined them to create a machine that you can not possibly defeat!" Majotourbillon exclaimed. "This is where your world adventure ends, brats! The Ghost Lancer will personally see to your demise!"

"That's, what, the seventh or eighth time you've said that, freak!" Sasami shot back. "And especially not counting all the times you said that on Crystal Island!"

Majotourbillon just shook her head. "Ergo, let's tear them apart."

"Affirmative, Your Majesty. Proceeding to combat mode level 1."

The Ghost Lancer hopped down from the slanting ramp to level ground, with Nick and Sasami in hot pursuit.

"Let's be sneaky, okay, Nick?" Sasami asked. "If she's combined her old machines, she's probably gonna be wise to the tricks we pulled on them before."

"Good idea, Sasami-chan," Nick stated. "Okay, where to start?"

As Nick coasted closer to the Ghost Lancer, it swung one of its Kong arms at him, attempting to pound him into mush, but Nick boosted forward, fighting back against the pressure until eventually forcing the arm away, giving Nick enough time to hop into the air and boost into the cockpit, dealing a solid hit.

"Yeah, right," Majotourbillon growled. "Now eat THIS!"

The Devil Ray lasers all came together and converged on Nick and Sasami.

Nick was faster on the draw, waving his hands in a bizarre pattern.

_"Santen kesshun, I reject!"_

A brilliant diamond shield formed in front of the two travelers, the lasers hitting the shield and reflecting right back at the Ghost Lancer, stunning it long enough for Nick to boost into the cockpit again, sending the Ghost Lancer tumbling.

"We're not done yet!" Majotourbillon exclaimed. "Ergo, let's get serious."

"Condition yellow. Proceeding to combat mode level 2."

The Ghost Lancer suddenly turned vertical, the Arachnia legs opening wide.

"What's it doing?" Sasami wondered.

Nick's heart almost stopped when he saw energy forming on the machine's interior.

"INCOMING!" Nick exclaimed, picking up Sasami and leaping off to the side just in time to avoid an immense laser burst that shot from the Ghost Lancer's underside.

"Damn it, that was too close," Nick stated, noticing that the Lancer was charging up for another laser attack.

"Hey, Sasami-chan? I think I've got an idea."

Sasami nodded.

Just as the second laser burst fired, Nick immediately began boosting towards the machine while it charged for a third blast.

"You know, Majotourbillon, you really ARE an idiot!" Nick taunted, slamming into the underside of the Ghost Lancer and sending it flying.

"Stupid brats don't know when to give up..." Majotourbillon groaned.

The Beetle pincers suddenly began snapping wildly, not giving Nick or Sasami an opening to attack from.

"Try getting through now! You'll just get chopped to shreds!" Majotourbillon laughed, cackling evilly.

Nick just smiled at Sasami as the aqua-haired girl ferried him into the air.

Majotourbillon stopped laughing just in time for Nick to come crashing down onto the cockpit, stopping the pincer attack so Nick could boost into the Ghost Lancer again, causing the lasers and arms to explode on the spot.

"Such foolish persistence!" Majotourbillon growled.

"Condition critical. Proceeding to combat mode level 3."

The Rider tail began to randomly swipe at the two travelers, forcing them to dodge instead of focusing on the machine.

"Okay, that's it!" Sasami exclaimed after three straight minutes of dodging. "Let's get serious!"

Sasami's hair baubles began to glow as she used the wind spell she'd learned in Empire City. A large gust of wind surrounded the Ghost Lancer.

"_Windcutter!"_ Sasami exclaimed, the gust turning into a fierce maelstrom that spun the Ghost Lancer around, making its pilots dizzy.

This was all the incentive Nick needed to boost into the unprotected cockpit one last time, making the pincers, tail, and legs explode...

...yet the machine still stood.

"Wow, you're stubborn," Sasami groaned.

As the Ghost Lancer flew up to the top of the ruins, Nick began hopping up walls as he went, boosting every two seconds to keep his upward momentum.

Just as Majotourbillon regained her balance, Nick hopped off of a pillar he had grabbed onto earlier to steady himself, boosting into the unprotected Ghost Lancer and dealing the deciding blow to the wrecked machine.

"Further combat is ill-advised, Your Majesty."

"This is unbelievable! Even my best machines lost?" Majotourbillon exclaimed. "No matter, brats. Once Dark Gaia is at its full strength, it won't matter at all what you think you can do!"

Majotourbillon quickly ejected and exited, leaving the Ghost Lancer to explode violently, taking an ancient pillar out with it.

"Yes! Score another one for the good guys!" Sasami exclaimed.

"What, over already? Oh, well," Nick taunted.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a little more searching, Nick and Sasami finally found the last Temple of Gaia.

Nick reached for the last Majokai Crystal in his pocket, but then noticed that Sasami looked a little nervous.

"What's the matter, Sasami-chan?" Nick asked.

"Huh? Oh, that," Sasami answered. "I guess... I guess I'm just scared..."

"Scared?" Nick wondered. "It's just another old temple. It doesn't like there's anyone around, either."

"That's... that's not what I mean. That's not... um, n-never mind. I'm fine. Let's go!"

Sasami began marching awkwardly into the temple. Nick stood confused for a few seconds before following his companion into the Gaia Temple.

Once inside, Sasami walked up to the pedestal, which raised its slot the instant she got close.

Nick walked up to the pedestal and placed the final Majokai Crystal into the slot, which regained its vibrant amethyst glow.

Once the rumblings stopped, Sasami walked up to a strange-looking mural. Out of curiosity, she reached out to touch the mural, but when she did, it began to glow, eventually sucking her into it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

In a mysterious void, Sasami looked around frantically, wondering what had just happened.

"What the heck?" Sasami exclaimed, flailing about a bit until she noticed a ball of light floating in front of her.

"_I welcome your return. Messenger of day, of light, of rebirth."_

The ball of light absorbed itself into Sasami's body, causing her to glow for a few seconds before she opened her eyes in understanding.

Back in the temple, the mural shined again before forcing Sasami out of it. Nick was over there in a flash to catch her.

"You okay, Sasami-chan?" Nick asked, obviously concerned for his friend.

"Yeah, I should be," Sasami gasped. "Just kinda felt like I got whacked in the head. I'll be okay."

"All right, then let's get out of her and find where that dark witch is hiding."

"Nick, wait."

"Huh?"

Sasami's ruby eyes sparkled in understanding.

"I remember now, Nick. I remember everything."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

That night, back in the village, Nick and Sasami were sitting down by the docks, watching the sun set. Nick had his arm around Sasami's shoulders and she was resting her head on Nick's shoulder.

"Nick... my real name is Light Gaia," Sasami explained. "I draw power from the day and light, and guide the planet to its rebirth. My job is to protect the world from Dark Gaia. But Majotourbillon broke the world apart herself, and Dark Gaia and I were awakened before we should have been. That's why Dark Gaia broke into little pieces, and I didn't know who I was. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. All because this isn't the proper time of awakening."

"Time of awakening?" Nick wondered.

Sasami nodded. "Dark Gaia grows over millions of years, then rises to destroy the world. And I put it all back together. We've been doing this over and over, again and again, since the very beginning of time."

"So you've been asleep all this time? For millions of years?"

"Yeah. For ages and ages."

Nick looked down at his hand; it was glowing with a purple light, much like most of the people who had been infected by Dark Gaia's influence. But he didn't feel weird at all.

"I bet it's thanks to you."

"Huh?"

Nick looked at his traveling companion. "Even at night, I'm still myself. Not like all the other people we've seen. You must have been protecting me this whole time."

Sasami shook her head. "I haven't done anything, Nick. You're the reason you haven't changed at all. You're too strong to lose yourself!"

"Me?" Nick asked, a little confused. "I'm the reason?"

"Yeah!" Sasami stated. "You never doubt yourself, no matter what. You never give in to the night, or to the darkness inside your heart. I think it's because I knew that about you. That's why I wanted you to help me. It's been so much fun, getting to see the world like this! I've lived here since the planet began, but I didn't know squat about it, like that it's so pretty, that food tastes so delicious, or that people are so nice. I'm so glad I got the chance to discover all of that with you, Nick, and I'm so glad that you helped me find my memory. I promise, Nick, I will never, ever forget you."

Sasami stood up, waving to Nick. "Well, goodbye, friend."

"Hey!" Nick exclaimed, rushing up to grab Sasami before she could get away. "Where do you think you're off to all by yourself?"

"Well, I got my memory back, so, um... from here on out, it's my responsibility, and um... there's really no reason for you to come along, so, um, I..."

Nick stopped Sasami's rambling with a smile. "Do I need a reason to want to help out a friend?"

Sasami blushed, smiling brightly as she reached out to hug her companion. "Thanks, Nick."

Nick couldn't help but smile at that. "Say, wasn't there something you wanted to tell me, Sasami-chan?"

Sasami perked up at this, realizing the very promise she'd made herself.

"Well, it was something that didn't really pop up to me at first, because we were so busy saving the world and kicking robot butt," Sasami explained. "But ever since Chun-nan, I've been getting this strange feeling when I'm around you. I didn't really know what it was at first, but when you told me about Momo-chan, I got it. I didn't tell you because I was worried about how Momo-chan would react, but I promised myself that once I got my memory back, I'd tell you. And to be honest, I can't really hide how I feel from you anymore."

After that speech, Nick had easily figured out what Sasami wanted to tell him, but it still came as quite a surprise when Sasami leaned forward and planted her lips on his.

Nick's hands instinctively went around Sasami's waist so he could return the kiss. They stayed like this for about seven seconds before Sasami pulled away, blushing horribly.

"I love you, Nick."

Nick smiled back.

"I love you, too, Sasami-chan."

"YAY! She finally confessed!"

Before either one could ask what had just happened, Yuki has rushed in and glomped Sasami, sending both of them crashing to the ground.

"I can't believe you did it, Sasami-chan!" Yuki squealed. "You finally confessed your feelings for Nick-kun! Way to go!"

"H-how'd you know about that, Yuki-chan?" Sasami wondered.

"You can be a little easy to read sometimes, Sasami-chan."

Nick was the one to spin around at that: it was Momoko.

"I knew from the instant I met you, silly," Momoko explained. "I'm pretty good at reading people. And I think you just did something really brave, getting the courage to confess how you felt. I'm proud of you, Sasami-chan."

Sasami smiled. "Thanks, Momo-chan. This won't change anything between you and Nick, will it?"

Momoko shook her head. "If it's all right with Nick, it's all right with me."

Nick sighed in relief, happy to know he wasn't in any trouble. Suddenly, something occurred to him.

"How did you guys know we were down at the docks? We didn't tell anyone, did we?" Nick wondered.

"I guess you could say we followed a trail," Yuki giggled. "Besides, we didn't come here just to watch you two confess! Sayaka-sensei finally found the location of the Dark Lands!"

"Is that Majotourbillon's base?" Sasami asked. Yuki nodded.

"Then let's head out, everybody! This adventure's almost over!" Nick exclaimed.

And so, the four teenagers rushed back to the village, Nick and Sasami hand in hand the whole way.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"All right, Hazuki-chan, you ready for this?" Yuki asked. The five teenagers had boarded the Sky Star, ready to attack Majotourbillon's stronghold.

"Whenever you guys are ready!" Hazuki stated just as the Sky Star began to ascend, taking off into the night skies.

Nick immediately knew that something wasn't right. The skies were turning red the closer they got to their target destination.

"Girls, I'd get ready for the welcoming parade," Nick stated.

No sooner had Nick said that then a very familiar flying machine came soaring by: a rebuilt Ghost Cauldron.

"Whoa! Welcoming committee's out!" Sasami exclaimed.

Majotourbillon laughed. "Don't think this'll be like last time."

"You just can't get enough, huh?" Nick stated, preparing to start attacking.

But Sasami just put her hand on his shoulder. "Let me take care of this, okay?"

Sasami stood up, raising her hands above her head, her baubles glowing brightly. A few seconds later, an enormous Spirit Bomb-esque sphere of energy appeared above Sasami's hands.

The others, needless to say, were mesmerized.

Sasami just smiled brightly. "When I got my memory back, I also got all of my powers back. I'm gonna teach this bratty witch the true meaning of 'ownage'."

"GO! Fire all weapons!"

Just as a barrage of missiles came thundering towards the Sky Star, Sasami simply tossed the immense energy sphere straight for the Ghost Cauldron, the sphere rocketing towards the machine at an unholy speed.

Before Majotourbillon could react, the sphere collided and instantly destroyed the Ghost Cauldron, leaving nothing but Majotourbillon's escape pod behind.

"YEAH! Take that, you stupid bitch!" Yuki exclaimed.

"There it is!" Hazuki exclaimed. "Dark Lands, dead ahead!"

(Footage: The sequence begins with a shot of the full moon.)

_kono michi aruiteku yo naniga aro no tomo  
__(I'll walk along this road no matter what happens)_

(Footage: It's nighttime and everyone is sleeping in the Sky Star on the outskirts of Shamar. Pan over to Sasami, who looks a little depressed.)

_bokutachi chikara awaseta toki nanika ga kawaru sa  
__(When we combine our power, something changes)_

(Footage: Quickly shaking off her depressed look, Sasami hops out of the Sky Star and walks away, casting one last glance at her comrades before continuing on. As the beat picks up, Sasami looks up at the night sky, sighing heavily before walking off camera.)

_zettai tte kotoba wone  
__(You use the word "definitely")_

(Footage: As Sasami walks across the background, scenes of her doing various stuff across the continents can be seen in the background. In the first scene, Sasami can be seen running against the flow of a windmill in Apotos.)

_kimi wa sugu tsukau keredo  
__(And it's always right away, but...)_

(Footage: The second scene depicts Sasami swinging across vines in the jungles of Mazuri, looking like she's having the time of her life.)

_mou sukoshi dake kangaeyo  
__(Just think about it a little more)_

(Footage: The third scene shows Sasami hopping from rooftop to rooftop in Spagonia, trying to catch up with someone.)

_sore shika dekinai noka  
__(Are you even unable to do that?)_

(Footage: The fourth scene shows Sasami squealing with joy while riding on the back of the purified Dark Gaia Phoenix through the forests of Chun-nan.)

_bimyo wana kokoro no ugoki  
__(We've come to understand...)_

(Footage: The fifth scene depicts Sasami holding onto one of Holoska's gigantic icicle stalactites for dear life, screaming for somebody to help.)

_wakaru yo ni natte kita yone  
__(The delicate movements of the heart)_

(Footage: The sixth scene shows Sasami sitting down on a bench in the middle of the Shamar town square, happily fingering a charm bracelet she'd bought at the local shop.)

_jibun no jitsu ryoku nante mon mo  
__(Even my own abilities...)_

(Footage: The seventh scene depicts Sasami rushing through the streets of Empire City, eventually revealed to be chasing after a bouncing basketball.)

_taishita koto nai shi  
__(Are really nothing that special)_

(Footage: The last scene shows Sasami laying down and taking a peaceful nap under one of Adabat's famous coconut-leaf palm trees.)

_iippon dakeja orechau yumiya mo  
__sanbon yuuki hyakubai  
__(I have 100 times more courage with 3 arrows,  
__even if a single arrow would break on it's own)_

(Footage: Back to Shamar, Sasami sighs heavily, still worried about the others. She looks behind her, a tear falling from her ruby eyes. Turning back to the path, she suddenly notices something up ahead. Her eyes widening, she moves off camera towards what she saw.)

_kono michi aruiteku yo kewashii michi demo  
__(I'll walk along this road, even if it's steep)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen rushing across the grassy paths, a couple tears forming in her eyes as she continues to seek out what she'd seen earlier.)

_bokutachi kokoro awaseru toki nanika ga kawaru yo  
__(When we combine our hearts, something changes)_

(Footage: Sasami skids to a stop at the end of the path, her eyes quivering and her smile widening. Cut to Nick, who's holding his hand towards Sasami. After about a second, Sasami bursts into tears and rushes forward, leaping into Nick's arms. The green witch smiles towards his friend and returns the embrace as the sequence ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 17: The Magic Left Behind, Act 1

Nick and Sasami arrive at the heart of the Dark Lands to confront Majotourbillon for the very last time. But just when it seems Dark Gaia is ready to be unleashed upon an unsuspecting world, this is when Majoaku decides to make her move at long last...


	17. The Magic Left Behind, Act 1

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

"Whoa! Welcoming committee's out!" Sasami exclaimed.

Majotourbillon laughed. "Don't think this'll be like last time."

"You just can't get enough, huh?" Nick stated, preparing to start attacking.

But Sasami just put her hand on his shoulder. "Let me take care of this, okay?"

Sasami stood up, raising her hands above her head, her baubles glowing brightly. A few seconds later, an enormous Spirit Bomb-esque sphere of energy appeared above Sasami's hands.

The others, needless to say, were mesmerized.

Sasami just smiled brightly. "When I got my memory back, I also got all of my powers back. I'm gonna teach this bratty witch the true meaning of 'ownage'."

"GO! Fire all weapons!"

Just as a barrage of missiles came thundering towards the Sky Star, Sasami simply tossed the immense energy sphere straight for the Ghost Cauldron, the sphere rocketing towards the machine at an unholy speed.

Before Majotourbillon could react, the sphere collided and instantly destroyed the Ghost Cauldron, leaving nothing but Majotourbillon's escape pod behind.

"YEAH! Take that, you stupid bitch!" Yuki exclaimed.

"There it is!" Hazuki exclaimed. "Dark Lands, dead ahead!"

(Footage: The opening begins with Sasami staring towards the moon. We pull out to see that she is currently in Shamar. After a couple seconds, Nick walks up and places his hands on Sasami's shoulders. The aqua-haired girl smiles brightly, and as the music picks up, they tense up and boost offscreen. The camera then pans into the sky and shifts to a view of the still-shattered planet, and then the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo appears over the Earth.)

_sakuranamiki ga midori ni somattara_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen dodging missiles being fired from the Ghost Beetle while rushing through the jungles of Mazuri. Quick cut to a surprised Hazuki.)

_kaze no nioi mo kawatteku_

(Footage: Nick hops between buildings in Empire City, avoiding swipes from the Ghost Rider's staff. Quick cut to a pumped-up Aiko.)

_atarashii michi ni mo sukoshi nareta shi_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen rushing through Shamar and tearing through droves of Majotourbillon's forces with her Shadow Claw. After a bit of this, Yuki stops and strikes a triumphant pose. Quick cut to Saiki just shaking his head.)

_sorosoro bouken shiyou_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen piloting the Sky Star straight through Majotourbillon's air fleet. After a couple seconds, Hazuki notices the camera and waves, blushing slightly. Quick cut to a flustered Doremi.)

_kon no seifuku o hansode ni kigaetara_

(Footage: The camera flashes up to deep space, where Majotourbillon and a fleet of space ships can be seen overlooking the shattered planet. Majotourbillon, floating at the center of it all, laughs evilly.)

_mou natsu ga kichau_

(Footage: Appearing behind Majotourbillon, a silhouetted Dark Gaia throws its arms out and roars loudly.)

_ichibyougoto ni tsuyomaru hizashi ni kimochi dake asetteku_

(Footage: Nick and Sasami can be seen boosting through Adabat at a rapid pace, their hands joined the entire time. After a couple seconds, the two hit a ramp and are propelled into the air, where Nick scoops Sasami into his arms and boosts away.)

_riyuu nante shiranai_

(Footage: A few seconds later, Nick and Sasami land safely on the boardwalks and continue their trek, both smiling the whole way.)

_kitto kotoshi wa itsumo to chigau natsu ni naru yo na_

(Footage: Cut to one of Majotourbillon's airships, where Nick can be seen running through and just generally doing lots of damage. After exiting the airship, Nick leaps out into space, the airship exploding once he escapes.)

_sonna yokan de ippai_

(Footage: Suddenly realizing he's about to fall, Nick is about to scream, but he is quickly caught by Sasami, who has sprouted a pair of glowing angel wings. The aqua-haired girl smiles, planting a kiss on Nick's cheek before flying them both down to the shattered Earth. As the sequence fades out, we can see energy radiating from the continents that have already been restored.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_

Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: November 24th, 2010

Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...

On Today's Episode: Nick and Sasami arrive at the heart of the Dark Lands to confront Majotourbillon for the very last time. But just when it seems Dark Gaia is ready to be unleashed upon an unsuspecting world, this is when Majoaku decides to make her move at long last...

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of both versions of the game). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

Quick Note: There's not gonna be any "levels" in these last two chapters, just the final battles. I do NOT have the patience for Eggmanland. I HATE THAT LEVEL SO %$^%$&^#$%& MUCH

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 17: The Magic Left Behind, Act 1

As the Sky Star passed through the blood-red skies, Nick and Sasami hopped out, falling to the ground and landing gracefully right at the entrance to the Dark Lands, Majotourbillon's latest hidden base that seemed to take the form of a very twisted amusement park.

"_Welcome one and welcome all!"_ Majotourbillon's voice exclaimed over the loudspeakers. _"Welcome to the Dark Lands, the brainchild of my heart and soul! This is my magnificent empire, made possible through my genius and the limitless energy harnessed from Dark Gaia!"_

"Whoa... this place is so CRAZY!" Sasami exclaimed.

Nick just shook his head. "I'll never understand her tastes."

_"Surprised? Of course you are! Nick, if you have any complaints, come see me in person! If you can, that is."_

Majotourbillon began to laugh evilly, only to just as quickly jump into a coughing fit.

Nick sweatdropped at this. "She's enjoying this way too much."

"Nick! I can feel Dark Gaia inside of this place!" Sasami exclaimed. "We've gotta hurry!"

"All right, let's go tear this place down," Nick challenged, and the two rushed into the Dark Lands.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After a long while of running, dashing, climbing, and robot-destroying, Nick and Sasami made it to the center of the Dark Lands. But still no sign of Majotourbillon...

"Where is she?" Sasami wondered.

"She'll find us," Nick responded.

And sure enough, Majotourbillon crashed through the nearby walls, piloting a very familiar machine.

"Hey, didn't I destroy that thing?" Nick exclaimed, remembering this machine from when he'd first went to destroy Majotourbillon's airship fleet. He'd encountered this machine not too long after he'd arrived.

"This my new ultra-hyper Prototype 1, the Ghost Destroyer," Majotourbillon explained. "Reformatted and fitted with the latest weapons and technology, all thanks to the limitless energy of Dark Gaia itself! This place will be your tomb, brats!"

"Why don't you just shut up and bring it on?" Nick shot back as he and Sasami shifted into fighting stances.

Majotourbillon just grinned as the Ghost Destroyer slammed its drill arm into the platform, breaking it apart and causing Nick and Sasami to fall.

After some stylish maneuvers, Nick and Sasami managed to land on a platform that was falling down the gorge that no doubt led to where Dark Gaia was awakening.

"Even you won't last long against this one," Majotourbillon proclaimed.

As the Ghost Destroyer began to circle the platform, Sasami seemed to notice something: the green round circle under the machine's torso seemed very suspicious to her.

"Ready?" Majotourbillon stated as the Ghost Destroyer's cannon arm aimed at the two travelers. "FIRE!"

While dodging the barrage of bullets, Sasami managed to get close to the platform's edge, somehow knowing what Majotourbillon was about to do.

When Majotourbillon came close to the platform for a direct attack, Sasami made her move, coasting into a powerful combo attack that struck directly at the Ghost Destroyer's weak point.

The full attack managed to stagger the machine for a couple seconds.

"Go, Nick! Hit that thing!"

"Got it! _Aura Crescent!_"

Nick drew a circle with Hanyou Hikari, then slashed through the circle, sending an aura burst crashing into the green circle.

This seemed to do the trick, as the Ghost Destroyer suddenly seemed to malfunction.

"What? NO! The controls won't respond!" Majotourbillon exclaimed.

Seeing his chance, Nick rushed towards the Ghost Destroyer, latching to its legs and holding on for dear life as it tried to shake him off. After a couple attempts, Nick managed to leap up to the green circle where he could steady himself.

"ARGH! Out of my sight!" Majotourbillon shouted, the Ghost Destroyer raising its right arm and firing its drill off, the appendage rocketing straight towards Nick.

Time seemed to slow as the drill approached Nick, but he just barely avoided it by flipping up to the Ghost Destroyer's main body so that the drill bit crashed into its weak spot instead, dealing damage to several sensitive circuits.

Nick suddenly noticed something about the two blue beacons to his left and right. "Hmmm... I wonder what would happen if I rip these off?"

Making up his mind, Nick reached out to grab both beacons.

"What? Wait, stop! No! This is a delicate machine!" Majotourbillon exclaimed, but with several quick bursts of strength, Nick managed to rip the beacons right off of the Ghost Destroyer, using backwards momentum to land right back on the falling platform.

"Oh, now look what you've done!" Majotourbillon growled. "Curse you, brats!"

With that, the Ghost Destroyer plunged its drill arm into the platform, destroying it and sending Nick and Sasami into another free-fall.

"Waaa! The ground's breaking up!" Sasami exclaimed.

"Jeez, Majotourbillon, calm down already!" Nick shouted.

"Wing units, deploy!" Majotourbillon commanded as energy-based wings sprouted from the back of the Ghost Destroyer.

The Ghost Destroyer then broke through a grating that led to Dark Gaia's awakening area.

"We're actually getting closer to the earth's core, Nick," Sasami explained.

"You were lucky, Nick. But luck can't last forever!" Majotourbillon exclaimed.

Once Nick and Sasami landed on the next platform, the Ghost Destroyer aimed its cannon arm straight for the platform, lobbing a ball of frost-blue energy onto the platform where it exploded into a wave of ice energy. Nick hadn't expected the attack, and was subsequently frozen by it.

But before the Ghost Destroyer could swipe its drill arm and end it, Sasami came flying in with a sweeping double kick that knocked the machine away long enough for her to run up to Nick and use a spell to thaw him out.

"Thanks, Sasami-chan. I've heard of 'chilling out' before, but that was ridiculous," Nick teased.

Turning back to the matter at hand, Nick stood ready for Majotourbillon's next attack.

"See how you like THIS!" Majotourbillon exclaimed, the Ghost Destroyer's drill arm charging with electricity and slashing vertically onto the platform, which Nick and Sasami just barely dodged.

Sasami took advantage of this moment of distraction to run up and start wailing on the green circle. Nick quickly followed this up with a powerful jumping slash from Hanyou Hikari.

This dual attack was enough to short-circuit the Ghost Destroyer a second time.

"What? Lost control AGAIN? Don't fall apart on me now, you wretched machine!" Majotourbillon exclaimed.

Ready to finish this fight, Nick rushed towards the Ghost Destroyer again, Sasami in front of him so she could give him a boost into the air.

Nick landed right on top of the machine, in front of Majotourbillon's cockpit. A quick strike from Hanyou Hikari was all it took to shatter the glass window.

"Um... hi?" Majotourbillon sheepishly groaned.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time now," Nick proclaimed, sheathing Hanyou Hikari and lashing out with a powerful right hook that socked Majotourbillon square in the jaw, sending her crashing into the back of the cockpit.

Nick hopped back a couple steps and redrew his weapon, charging it with his magic and eventually swinging it horizontally, unleashing a massive energy wave that struck the cockpit and sent it, Majotourbillon included, careening into the distance.

Nick knew to hop back to the platform, as without anything to control it, the Ghost Destroyer started to break apart.

"I'll settle this," Sasami giggled. _"Windcutter!"_

Sasami unleashed a cutting wind blast that sliced through the Ghost Destroyer and tore it to shreds.

"All right, and that's that," Nick proclaimed.

"What? How could I lose AGAIN?" Majotourbillon exclaimed, having almost instantly returned to the scene. "This isn't over, brats! I'll build a Prototype-2, and then you'll see who..."

A loud roar caught everyone's attention. Sasami was the first to notice what was emerging from the lava; a massive beast with long and lanky clawed arms, and a gigantic purple eye.

"What?" Nick exclaimed.

"Careful, Nick! That's Dark Gaia!" Sasami exclaimed.

Nick looked back at Majotourbillon, only to find that she had disappeared.

A spray of green caught the two travelers' attention. When Nick was able to see again, he noticed that Majotourbillon had jammed a powerful-looking energy blade straight through Dark Gaia's heart.

"You two twerps honestly thought I was going to let Dark Gaia do what I was destined to do?" Majotourbillon exclaimed. "In your dreams!"

Dark Gaia roared in agony before eventually breaking apart into millions of purple light balls that Majotourbillon quickly absorbed, this made her undergo a terrifying transformation. She grew sharp horns, her violet hair grew to twice its length and flailed wildly around her, spikes erupted from her back, her hands became claws, her violet eyes became a menacing shade of red, and she grew immensely, so much so that she managed to dwarf even the highest building in the world.

"This is my world now!" Nega Majotourbillon proclaimed. "All who oppose me will pay the price!"

Nega Majotourbillon raised her hand, and she, Nick, and Sasami were warped away.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Nick could see again, he noticed that he was in deep space. He and Sasami were still standing on the platform they'd fought the Ghost Destroyer on.

And worse, Nega Majotourbillon was still growing in size until she dwarfed even the Earth itself.

"Oh, I've waited countless years for this!" Nega Majotourbillon proclaimed. "All of my plans are finally coming to fruition! Who's the big guy NOW?"

Nega Majotourbillon raised her hand, and several portals opened up, obscuring the stars of the night. From the portals came several spaceships, obviously the remnants of Majotourbillon's space fleet.

"Didn't I just destroy your fleet?" Nick exclaimed.

Nega Majotourbillon just smirked, firing lasers from her eyes straight at Nick.

Nick braced himself for the strike, knowing he wouldn't have time to set up a barrier, but Sasami rushed in front of Nick, throwing her arms out and creating a spherical green barrier around herself that stopped the attack cold.

"It's time, Nick. I'm ready to do what I have to do," Sasami stated, spreading her arms to the stars around them. Seven spots back on the Earth began to glow with an immense light.

"Seven lights of the earth rekindled..." Sasami chanted, her body glowing brightly. "Awaken, and gather here to me!"

The Earth began to glow with a green light, and almost instantaneously, the seven Temples of Gaia appeared around Sasami, all coming together around her until they formed a massive creature almost as big as Nega Majotourbillon herself.

"Holy crap..." was all Nick could really say about this.

"I'll hold her off, Nick!" Sasami exclaimed from within the Gaia Colossus. "You go and destroy the airships!"

Nick began to glow with a bright light.

"My power will ensure you'll be all right," Sasami stated. "Now take care of business, Nick!"

Nick gave a thumbs up, and the Gaia Colossus gave one back.

The Gaia Colossus turned to Nega Majotourbillon. "Shall we?"

"You? That's all they send?" Nega Majotourbillon exclaimed. "Do you really think you can defeat me as I am? The essence of darkness itself?"

Nega Majotourbillon was silenced by a punch to the jaw from the Gaia Colossus. "I am the essence of light, you freak. I will not be so easily defeated!" Sasami shot back.

Nega Majotourbillon managed to knock the Gaia Colossus back with a horizontal strike, but it quickly came back with an uppercut that slammed into Nega Majotourbillon's stomach, dazing her.

Nick saw his chance, rushing off of the platform and boosting over to the nearest airship.

Doing a few quick stretches to warm up, Nick quickly shot off through the airship, dodging laser strikes and weaving through heavy fire until he found the core of the airship.

Running off a ramp that propelled him into the air, Nick boosted towards the core, using the power Sasami had gifted him with to stay aloft long enough to boost straight into the core, causing it to explode violently. Nick used the recoil from his boost to propel himself to the next airship before the first one was ripped to pieces in an almighty explosion.

Nega Majotourbillon finally recovered from her daze the instant Nick had destroyed the first airship.

"You little wretch! You are going to pay for your insolence!" Nega Majotourbillon exclaimed, lashing out with an upward strike that actually damaged the Gaia Colossus, but didn't seem to faze it.

The Gaia Colossus came back with a slash across the side, followed by a double-handed drop kick to Nega Majotourbillon's head that stunned her.

Nick landed at the entrance to the second airship, immediately taking off through it. Sliding under a laser gate and shooting through a loop-de-loop, Nick didn't stop for anything, knowing that the fate of the world now rested on his and Sasami's shoulders.

After a while of running through loops, Nick ran off a ramp and propelled himself towards the core of the airship. Quickly boosting into it and using the recoil to boost to the last of the airships, Nick couldn't help but flash a peace sign as the second airship exploded.

The Gaia Colossus nodded to Nick before turning back to Nega Majotourbillon.

"Okay, so that's the way you're going to play, huh?" Nega Majotourbillon growled. "Okay, fine! See how you like this!"

Nega Majotourbillon opened her mouth, energy gathering around it. The Gaia Colossus barely had enough time to bring its arms up into a defensive stance as Nega Majotourbillon let loose an enormous beam of energy from it's mouth.

Nick skidded to a stop as he reached the third and final airship. "All right, let's finish this."

Nick boosted off through the airship, still dodging and weaving through the enemy territory.

As he continued to run, he noticed the Gaia Colossus holding back Nega Majotourbillon's mouth beam.

"Better hurry up, then," Nick stated, shooting off faster than he ever had before.

Upon reaching the core, Nick boosted into it, propelling himself way high, high enough to avoid being roasted by the explosion.

"You need some help, Sasami-chan?" Nick asked.

The Gaia Colossus nodded, and that was all Nick needed to hear, boosting straight towards it, taking advantage of space's almost non-existent gravity to soar straight over to the front of the Colossus.

Not wasting a single second once he landed on safe ground, Nick brought his hands behind him and began to charge up his attack.

And just as the Gaia Colossus' guard faltered and Nega Majotourbillon's beam broke through, Nick took the shot.

"_The bow and string of a determined boy, take this! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!"_

Nick thrust his hands forward and fired an Ojamajo Arrow of Light unlike any he had ever unleashed before, the two beams colliding just in front of the Gaia Colossus. Nick continued pouring his power into his attack until it eventually broke through, dispersing the mouth beam and striking Nega Majotourbillon in the head.

Nick stood his ground, ready for whatever Nega Majotourbillon was about to do.

Then, something very strange happened.

A powerful-looking beam of darkness broke through Nega Majotourbillon's chest, causing the behemoth to lurch forward in pain.

Both Nick and Sasami (who was floating by Nick in spirit form) seemed very confused.

Nega Majotourbillon suddenly began to shrink, losing her transformation until she was just plain old normal-sized Majotourbillon again.

It was by this point that Nick noticed Majoaku had appeared behind the weakened Majotourbillon.

"What? Majoaku, you would dare betray me?" Majotourbillon growled.

"I will be the one who will rule this world, not you," Majoaku sneered. "And I need this power in order to destroy my meddlesome daughter."

With that, Majoaku raised her hand and slashed it through Majotourbillon's body, causing Majotourbillon to evaporate into purple balls of light, much like Dark Gaia had earlier. Majoaku quickly absorbed the light, taking both Dark Gaia and Majotourbillon's powers and growing to the same size that Majotourbillon had earlier.

"Not to brag, but this is MY world now!" Majoaku exclaimed, spreading her arms and causing the earth below to be completely covered in darkness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Back in Spagonia, where Hazuki had returned with Yuki and Momoko, every one in the city was freaking out due to the darkness covering the world.

"This is it," Sayaka groaned. "We're finished. The darkness is covering the world as in the prophecies. We're all done for!"

Yuki huffed, reaching out to slap Sayaka across the face.

"Yuki-chan, what the heck was that for?" Hazuki exclaimed.

"Why are you being so pessimistic, sensei?" Yuki shot back. "So what if the darkness is covering the world? We have to have faith that things will turn out all right in the end! There is NO WAY that Nick-kun would let it end like this!"

(Footage: The sequence begins with a shot of the full moon.)

_kono michi aruiteku yo naniga aro no tomo  
__(I'll walk along this road no matter what happens)_

(Footage: It's nighttime and everyone is sleeping in the Sky Star on the outskirts of Shamar. Pan over to Sasami, who looks a little depressed.)

_bokutachi chikara awaseta toki nanika ga kawaru sa  
__(When we combine our power, something changes)_

(Footage: Quickly shaking off her depressed look, Sasami hops out of the Sky Star and walks away, casting one last glance at her comrades before continuing on. As the beat picks up, Sasami looks up at the night sky, sighing heavily before walking off camera.)

_zettai tte kotoba wone  
__(You use the word "definitely")_

(Footage: As Sasami walks across the background, scenes of her doing various stuff across the continents can be seen in the background. In the first scene, Sasami can be seen running against the flow of a windmill in Apotos.)

_kimi wa sugu tsukau keredo  
__(And it's always right away, but...)_

(Footage: The second scene depicts Sasami swinging across vines in the jungles of Mazuri, looking like she's having the time of her life.)

_mou sukoshi dake kangaeyo  
__(Just think about it a little more)_

(Footage: The third scene shows Sasami hopping from rooftop to rooftop in Spagonia, trying to catch up with someone.)

_sore shika dekinai noka  
__(Are you even unable to do that?)_

(Footage: The fourth scene shows Sasami squealing with joy while riding on the back of the purified Dark Gaia Phoenix through the forests of Chun-nan.)

_bimyo wana kokoro no ugoki  
__(We've come to understand...)_

(Footage: The fifth scene depicts Sasami holding onto one of Holoska's gigantic icicle stalactites for dear life, screaming for somebody to help.)

_wakaru yo ni natte kita yone  
__(The delicate movements of the heart)_

(Footage: The sixth scene shows Sasami sitting down on a bench in the middle of the Shamar town square, happily fingering a charm bracelet she'd bought at the local shop.)

_jibun no jitsu ryoku nante mon mo  
__(Even my own abilities...)_

(Footage: The seventh scene depicts Sasami rushing through the streets of Empire City, eventually revealed to be chasing after a bouncing basketball.)

_taishita koto nai shi  
__(Are really nothing that special)_

(Footage: The last scene shows Sasami laying down and taking a peaceful nap under one of Adabat's famous coconut-leaf palm trees.)

_iippon dakeja orechau yumiya mo  
__sanbon yuuki hyakubai  
__(I have 100 times more courage with 3 arrows,  
__even if a single arrow would break on it's own)_

(Footage: Back to Shamar, Sasami sighs heavily, still worried about the others. She looks behind her, a tear falling from her ruby eyes. Turning back to the path, she suddenly notices something up ahead. Her eyes widening, she moves off camera towards what she saw.)

_kono michi aruiteku yo kewashii michi demo  
__(I'll walk along this road, even if it's steep)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen rushing across the grassy paths, a couple tears forming in her eyes as she continues to seek out what she'd seen earlier.)

_bokutachi kokoro awaseru toki nanika ga kawaru yo  
__(When we combine our hearts, something changes)_

(Footage: Sasami skids to a stop at the end of the path, her eyes quivering and her smile widening. Cut to Nick, who's holding his hand towards Sasami. After about a second, Sasami bursts into tears and rushes forward, leaping into Nick's arms. The green witch smiles towards his friend and returns the embrace as the sequence ends.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Next time:

Chapter 18: The Magic Left Behind, Act 2 (series finale)

With Majoaku combining both the powers of Majotourbillon and Dark Gaia, it seems like it could be game over for the planet Earth, but Nick and Sasami won't give up easily. It's time for the final showdown, and anything can happen. Who will emerge victorious in this final battle?


	18. The Magic Left Behind, Act 2

_Previously on Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide..._

Then, something very strange happened.

A powerful-looking beam of darkness broke through Nega Majotourbillon's chest, causing the behemoth to lurch forward in pain.

Both Nick and Sasami (who was floating by Nick in spirit form) seemed very confused.

Nega Majotourbillon suddenly began to shrink, losing her transformation until she was just plain old normal-sized Majotourbillon again.

It was by this point that Nick noticed Majoaku had appeared behind the weakened Majotourbillon.

"What? Majoaku, you would dare betray me?" Majotourbillon growled.

"I will be the one who will rule this world, not you," Majoaku sneered. "And I need this power in order to destroy my meddlesome daughter."

With that, Majoaku raised her hand and slashed it through Majotourbillon's body, causing Majotourbillon to evaporate into purple balls of light, much like Dark Gaia had earlier. Majoaku quickly absorbed the light, taking both Dark Gaia and Majotourbillon's powers and growing to the same size that Majotourbillon had earlier.

"Not to brag, but this is MY world now!" Majoaku exclaimed, spreading her arms and causing the earth below to be completely covered in darkness.

Back in Spagonia, where Hazuki had returned with Yuki and Momoko, every one in the city was freaking out due to the darkness covering the world.

"This is it," Sayaka groaned. "We're finished. The darkness is covering the world as in the prophecies. We're all done for!"

Yuki huffed, reaching out to slap Sayaka across the face.

"Yuki-chan, what the heck was that for?" Hazuki exclaimed.

"Why are you being so pessimistic, sensei?" Yuki shot back. "So what if the darkness is covering the world? We have to have faith that things will turn out all right in the end! There is NO WAY that Nick-kun would let it end like this!"

(Footage: The opening begins with Sasami staring towards the moon. We pull out to see that she is currently in Shamar. After a couple seconds, Nick walks up and places his hands on Sasami's shoulders. The aqua-haired girl smiles brightly, and as the music picks up, they tense up and boost offscreen. The camera then pans into the sky and shifts to a view of the still-shattered planet, and then the _Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_ logo appears over the Earth.)

_sakuranamiki ga midori ni somattara_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen dodging missiles being fired from the Ghost Beetle while rushing through the jungles of Mazuri. Quick cut to a surprised Hazuki.)

_kaze no nioi mo kawatteku_

(Footage: Nick hops between buildings in Empire City, avoiding swipes from the Ghost Rider's staff. Quick cut to a pumped-up Aiko.)

_atarashii michi ni mo sukoshi nareta shi_

(Footage: Yuki can be seen rushing through Shamar and tearing through droves of Majotourbillon's forces with her Shadow Claw. After a bit of this, Yuki stops and strikes a triumphant pose. Quick cut to Saiki just shaking his head.)

_sorosoro bouken shiyou_

(Footage: Hazuki can be seen piloting the Sky Star straight through Majotourbillon's air fleet. After a couple seconds, Hazuki notices the camera and waves, blushing slightly. Quick cut to a flustered Doremi.)

_kon no seifuku o hansode ni kigaetara_

(Footage: The camera flashes up to deep space, where Majotourbillon and a fleet of space ships can be seen overlooking the shattered planet. Majotourbillon, floating at the center of it all, laughs evilly.)

_mou natsu ga kichau_

(Footage: Appearing behind Majotourbillon, a silhouetted Dark Gaia throws its arms out and roars loudly.)

_ichibyougoto ni tsuyomaru hizashi ni kimochi dake asetteku_

(Footage: Nick and Sasami can be seen boosting through Adabat at a rapid pace, their hands joined the entire time. After a couple seconds, the two hit a ramp and are propelled into the air, where Nick scoops Sasami into his arms and boosts away.)

_riyuu nante shiranai_

(Footage: A few seconds later, Nick and Sasami land safely on the boardwalks and continue their trek, both smiling the whole way.)

_kitto kotoshi wa itsumo to chigau natsu ni naru yo na_

(Footage: Cut to one of Majotourbillon's airships, where Nick can be seen running through and just generally doing lots of damage. After exiting the airship, Nick leaps out into space, the airship exploding once he escapes.)

_sonna yokan de ippai_

(Footage: Suddenly realizing he's about to fall, Nick is about to scream, but he is quickly caught by Sasami, who has sprouted a pair of glowing angel wings. The aqua-haired girl smiles, planting a kiss on Nick's cheek before flying them both down to the shattered Earth. As the sequence fades out, we can see energy radiating from the continents that have already been restored.)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

(As time goes on, we understand that which cannot be understood.)

S.P.D. Gold Ranger presents:  
_Ojamajo Doremi Worldwide_

Story Created: December 12th, 2008  
This Chapter: November 24th, 2010

Summary: A search for Nick's missing girlfriend goes horribly wrong when the planet is split apart by his old nemesis Majotourbillon. Now, with the help of a very cute young girl, it's up to Nick to travel the world, restore the planet and put things back to normal...

On Today's Episode: With Majoaku combining both the powers of Majotourbillon and Dark Gaia, it seems like it could be game over for the planet Earth, but Nick and Sasami won't give up easily. It's time for the final showdown, and anything can happen. Who will emerge victorious in this final battle?

Author's Note: Yuki Shinoya and Saiki Shidoosha, characters belonging to fellow author YukiShinoya444, will appear in this story. Before you even start, I do have permission to use her characters in my stories. The only stipulation is that I don't make them look bad.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape, form, or iota, own anything related to _Ojamajo Doremi_ or _Sonic Unleashed_ (though I DO own a copy of both versions of the game). _Ojamajo Doremi_ belongs to Toei Animation, and _Sonic Unleashed_ belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team. There, I said it. Now you can't sue me. Hahaha. I win.

Quick Note: There's not gonna be any "levels" in these last two chapters, just the final battles. I do NOT have the patience for Eggmanland. I HATE THAT LEVEL SO %$^%$&^#$%& MUCH

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 18: The Magic Left Behind, Act 2 (series finale)

Nick and Sasami stared at Majoaku, who had grown to the size that Majotourbillon had been earlier. The dark witch sneered wildly.

"I guess I have to take care of you two before I go after my daughter," Majoaku proclaimed, her voice booming in the confines of space. "And I'll start with THIS!"

Majoaku formed a massive sphere of energy in her hands before launching it straight for the Gaia Colossus.

Nick stood there, not knowing what to do, until Sasami appeared in her physical body right next to him.

"Come on, Nick! Let's get the heck out of here!" Sasami exclaimed, taking Nick's hand so they could rush off of the Colossus.

The two travelers barely made it off of the Gaia Colossus before Majoaku's energy sphere destroyed it, sending chunks of the temples scattering through space.

Nick and Sasami were left to float through the vacuum of space, staring down the colossal Majoaku.

"And you two are finished," Majoaku taunted.

"Don't bet on it," Sasami shot back.

Nick looked around. There didn't look like any help was coming now.

But, all of a sudden, Nick noticed seven glimmering lights scattered throughout the wreckage of the temples: the seven Majokai Crystals, miraculously unharmed by the destruction of the temples.

"Oh, I see. Ready, Sasami-chan?" Nick asked. The aqua-haired girl nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. Nick shut his eyes and raised his hands to the sky.

The Majokai Crystals shined brightly, zipping over to Nick and Sasami and beginning to spin around them.

"All right!" Sasami exclaimed.

"Let's do it!" Nick shouted.

The crystals absorbed themselves into the two teenagers, and they threw their arms outward and transformed.

Nick's hair had become golden and spiky, and Sasami's hair became a bright strawberry pink and unwove from its ponytails, now billowing behind her and giving her an exotic look. Nick's eyes had shifted from tree brown to emerald green, and Sasami's eyes shifted from amethyst red to sapphire blue.

No more words needed to be said.

Nick and Sasami nodded to each other before shooting off through space towards Majoaku.

"Such foolishness!" Majoaku exclaimed, waving her hand and creating a spherical shield around herself.

"Nick, I think we've gotta break that shield if we're gonna go after the big cheese," Sasami noted. "I'll go shatter that thing, and I'll give you a signal when it's your turn!"

"Got it," Nick stated.

With that, Sasami shot off towards Majoaku's barrier, Nick not too far behind.

After a while of flying and weaving through random meteors and wreckage from the temples, the two super-powered teenagers reached the barrier, searching for a way to breach it.

After a bit, Sasami noticed seven evil-looking crystals lining the barrier.

"Nick! I see our way in!" Sasami shouted. "I'll go destroy those things! You cover me so Majoaku doesn't hit me with a sneak attack!"

"Acknowledged," Nick replied before following Sasami towards the first of the crystals, which easily went down thanks to Sasami's super-powered spinny kick.

As they soared towards the second crystal, Majoaku waved her hand again, sending a barrage of energy bursts straight for Sasami.

Nick noticed this, flying forward faster and shoving Sasami out of the way so he could attack. Quickly drawing Hanyou Hikari, which was now glowing with a golden light, Nick swung hard and fast, the motion creating a bright energy blade that dispelled the shots.

"Thanks, Nick," Sasami giggled, floating over to kiss Nick on the cheek.

"No problem-o," Nick responded as they flew off to continue breaking more crystals.

Once the sixth of the crystals was destroyed, Majoaku growled loudly, unleashing a powerful energy beam.

"INCOMING, SASAMI-CHAN!" Nick shouted, flying in front of Sasami and drawing his hands back. _"The bow and string of a determined boy, take this! Ojamajo Arrow of Light!"_

Nick's attack quickly intercepted the beam of darkness, the two beams meeting in the middle.

"Sasami-chan, go destroy the last crystal while I give this bitch the thrashing she deserves!" Nick exclaimed. Sasami saluted, rushing off to destroy the final crystal.

Once the last crystal was gone and the barrier dissipated, Nick poured some extra power into his attack, dispelling the beam of darkness and stunning Majoaku for a couple seconds.

Nick took this chance to rush up to point-blank range before Majoaku could set up another barrier.

"Just you and me now, Majoaku," Nick challenged.

"Let's see if you can keep up," Majoaku shot back.

Nick shot off to the side, trying to keep on the move while he searched for a vulnerable spot.

All the while, he had to deal with random swipes from Majoaku that really seemed to annoy him.

After a good while of flying, Nick noticed something.

"All right, let's go for that," Nick stated, flaring his aura and charging forward.

Majoaku lined up to take a swipe at him, but Nick dodged around it and rocketed forward, slamming into Majoaku's left eye.

"ARGH! You little wretch!" Majoaku exclaimed.

Nick quickly flew away before Majoaku could retaliate, soaring out to a safe distance.

"You will pay for your insolence!" Majoaku shouted, firing her eye lasers at Nick again, but she was surprised to see Nick easily dodge it and rocket straight into her other eye.

Majoaku howled in agony, not noticing that Nick was preparing for a final strike.

"All right, Majoaku, this is where it ends!" Nick shouted, starting to gather energy.

However, before he could complete his attack, Majoaku reached out and snatched him in her hands.

"You think you're so tough, DON'T YOU?" Majoaku growled. "You think you're all that just because you can transform and use magic. Well, I'm going to prove you're wrong. I am going to crush the life out of you. You understand me, brat?"

"YOU LET GO OF HIM!"

Majoaku turned her head just in time to see Sasami rocketing towards her, a sapphire aura surrounding her.

Sasami quickly smashed into Majoaku's hands, separating them and allowing Nick to escape.

"Sasami-chan, keep her busy!" Nick exclaimed. "I need some time here!"

Sasami nodded, flying circles around Majoaku and keeping her attention off of Nick.

"Stand still, wretch!" Majoaku shouted.

Nick floated up a little higher, his aura exploding to life around him. The seven Majokai Crystals appeared around him, spinning wildly before settling into a circle in front of him.

"Ancient virtues of the Majokai... I call upon your powers... give me the strength to overcome this being of the darkness!" Nick chanted.

"Promise..." The red crystal shined.

"Duty..." The blue crystal shined.

"Strength..." The yellow crystal shined.

"Wisdom..." The green crystal shined.

"Purity..." The silver crystal shined.

"Conviction..." The aquamarine crystal shined.

"Courage..." The amethyst crystal shined.

"Now, I unite the seven virtues that the crystals hold! Sacred world of the witches, lend me your strength!" Nick shouted, all seven crystals glowing brighter than they ever had before.

The crystals flashed before uniting again, absorbing themselves into Nick's body once more.

"Sasami-chan, I've got a clear shot! Stand clear!" Nick shouted, bringing his hands above his head.

Sasami nodded, rocketing away. Majoaku was confused until she saw Nick glowing with all the colors of the rainbow.

"What? What is this sorcery?" the dark witch shouted.

Nick smirked, energy pulsing wildly in his hands. "It's over, Majoaku!" Nick shouted before aiming straight for the dark witch.

"_Starlight of miracles, unite in my hands! Final Ojamajo Prism Cannon!"_

Each of the seven Majokai Crystals unleashed a rainbow-colored beam of energy, and all seven beams united in Nick's hand so he could unleash a humongous beam of rainbow energy straight for Majoaku.

The dark witch clearly saw the beam coming, but was unable to do anything about it as the mass of colors slammed into her body, ripping through her essence and destroying her powers.

The Prism Cannon's final explosion created a spectacular aurora above the earth, situated so everyone in the world could easily see it.

When the aftermath of the Prism Cannon settled, Sasami was shocked to see that Majoaku was still alive, but Nick smiled when he noticed her evaporating.

"B-b-b-b-b-beaten by... a b-b-bunch of b-b-b-b-BRATS..." Majoaku stuttered, and with that, she had spoken her last, fading into nothingness.

Nick floated there for a while, savoring the victory. Since Majoaku had absorbed Majotourbillon and her powers, that meant both of the dark witches were no more (and they wouldn't be coming back this time, either).

"Aha... we won."

And with that, Nick finally shifted out of his super form and began falling, only for Sasami to fly over and catch him.

"Nick... you've gotta live," Sasami stated. "This world depends on you."

Sasami smiled, leaning forward to plant a kiss on Nick's forehead before she encased him in a green bubble of energy and sent him back down to the planet.

(Footage: The sequence begins with a shot of the full moon.)

_kono michi aruiteku yo naniga aro no tomo  
__(I'll walk along this road no matter what happens)_

(Footage: It's nighttime and everyone is sleeping in the Sky Star on the outskirts of Shamar. Pan over to Sasami, who looks a little depressed.)

_bokutachi chikara awaseta toki nanika ga kawaru sa  
__(When we combine our power, something changes)_

(Footage: Quickly shaking off her depressed look, Sasami hops out of the Sky Star and walks away, casting one last glance at her comrades before continuing on. As the beat picks up, Sasami looks up at the night sky, sighing heavily before walking off camera.)

_zettai tte kotoba wone  
__(You use the word "definitely")_

(Footage: As Sasami walks across the background, scenes of her doing various stuff across the continents can be seen in the background. In the first scene, Sasami can be seen running against the flow of a windmill in Apotos.)

_kimi wa sugu tsukau keredo  
__(And it's always right away, but...)_

(Footage: The second scene depicts Sasami swinging across vines in the jungles of Mazuri, looking like she's having the time of her life.)

_mou sukoshi dake kangaeyo  
__(Just think about it a little more)_

(Footage: The third scene shows Sasami hopping from rooftop to rooftop in Spagonia, trying to catch up with someone.)

_sore shika dekinai noka  
__(Are you even unable to do that?)_

(Footage: The fourth scene shows Sasami squealing with joy while riding on the back of the purified Dark Gaia Phoenix through the forests of Chun-nan.)

_bimyo wana kokoro no ugoki  
__(We've come to understand...)_

(Footage: The fifth scene depicts Sasami holding onto one of Holoska's gigantic icicle stalactites for dear life, screaming for somebody to help.)

_wakaru yo ni natte kita yone  
__(The delicate movements of the heart)_

(Footage: The sixth scene shows Sasami sitting down on a bench in the middle of the Shamar town square, happily fingering a charm bracelet she'd bought at the local shop.)

_jibun no jitsu ryoku nante mon mo  
__(Even my own abilities...)_

(Footage: The seventh scene depicts Sasami rushing through the streets of Empire City, eventually revealed to be chasing after a bouncing basketball.)

_taishita koto nai shi  
__(Are really nothing that special)_

(Footage: The last scene shows Sasami laying down and taking a peaceful nap under one of Adabat's famous coconut-leaf palm trees.)

_iippon dakeja orechau yumiya mo  
__sanbon yuuki hyakubai  
__(I have 100 times more courage with 3 arrows,  
__even if a single arrow would break on it's own)_

(Footage: Back to Shamar, Sasami sighs heavily, still worried about the others. She looks behind her, a tear falling from her ruby eyes. Turning back to the path, she suddenly notices something up ahead. Her eyes widening, she moves off camera towards what she saw.)

_kono michi aruiteku yo kewashii michi demo  
__(I'll walk along this road, even if it's steep)_

(Footage: Sasami can be seen rushing across the grassy paths, a couple tears forming in her eyes as she continues to seek out what she'd seen earlier.)

_bokutachi kokoro awaseru toki nanika ga kawaru yo  
__(When we combine our hearts, something changes)_

(Footage: Sasami skids to a stop at the end of the path, her eyes quivering and her smile widening. Cut to Nick, who's holding his hand towards Sasami. After about a second, Sasami bursts into tears and rushes forward, leaping into Nick's arms. The green witch smiles towards his friend and returns the embrace as the sequence ends.)

Nick could somehow feel the rushing of the wind as he continued to fall through the atmosphere, completely unconscious and still surrounded by his barrier.

As he approached a continent he wasn't familiar with, he finally began to stir, looking around and noticing that he was floating in midair over Apotos.

However, before he could gain his bearings in the matter, his barrier suddenly popped.

"Well... that experience was pretty short-lived..." Nick stated to nobody in particular before falling straight to the ground at a rapid speed, landing head-first and creating a miniature tremor.

When Nick managed to pull his head out of the dirt, he dusted off his clothes and shook his head. "It's always the head..."

After looking around, he noticed that Sasami was asleep on the ground nearby.

"Hey. Wake up, sleepyhead," Nick teased. "We won."

Sasami quickly woke up, stretching her arms out. "Everything all right?"

"Clear as crystal," Nick responded. "The darkness has disappeared, Dark Gaia's been sent back to hibernation, and the planet is completely back to normal."

"Good," Sasami giggled. "One less problem to worry about."

"Why don't we head back to Spagonia?" Nick offered. "I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

Just then, Nick noticed that Sasami was sort of transparent.

"Um, Sasami-chan, what's...?"

"Nick... I have to go."

"What?"

Sasami smiled sadly. "My job is done. Dark Gaia is back where it belongs, so there's really no need for me to stay up here any longer."

Nick looked down at the ground, a couple tears falling. He'd really grown attached to Sasami. "So... this is goodbye, then?"

Surprisingly, Sasami shook her head. "It's not goodbye, Nick. It's merely see you later. I'll come back soon. I just need some rest."

Seeing that Nick was still sad, she walked forward and kissed him passionately. Nick immediately returned the kiss, but it only lasted a few seconds before Sasami pulled away, her arms still around him.

"Nick, you don't need to be sad," Sasami stated, smiling brightly at the boy she loved. "I'll never forget you. I'll be here by you, always. A part of the very earth you tread."

Sasami reached for the bracelet on her arm and handed it to Nick, who quickly snapped it around his wrist.

When he turned to look back at Sasami, she was gone, leaving no trace that she'd ever been there.

"_I'll see you soon, Nick. I promise."_

Nick smiled, watching the sun rise over the mountains of Apotos.

"Yeah. See you soon, Sasami-chan."

"HEY, NICK-KUN!"

Nick turned around and noticed that the Sky Star was parked a couple yards away.

"Why'd you have to fall all the way to Apotos?" Yuki wondered. "You're just lucky it's easy for us to find you with this plane's GPS thingamajig!"

Hazuki was the first to notice that Nick was alone. "Hey, where's Sasami-chan?"

"She had to go," Nick stated. "Her work is done."

"We'll see her again someday, right?" Momoko noted. "It's not like she's leaving forever."

Nick nodded at that.

"Well, if you've said your goodbyes, let's get moving!" Yuki exclaimed. "There's still some of Majotourbillon's robots left in Misora! It must have been an insurance policy!"

Nick couldn't help but smile. Time to kick butt again.

With that, Nick hopped into the Sky Star. After a couple seconds, the Sky Star launched into the sky, taking the four world travelers home.

_~Fin~_


End file.
